Harry Potter, los reyes de las sombras
by JAIMOL
Summary: Harry va a Gringotts para ayudar a su familia. Allí descubre sobre las mentiras que sus amigos y su director le han contado. También averigua que sus padres pertenecían a una sociedad secreta oculta. Armado con ese conocimiento decide elegir su propia vida alejándose de las manipulaciones y mentiras de la gente. Intrigas, política y lujuria, mucha lujuria.
1. Linaje

**Buenas a todos, aquí tienen este nuevo Crossover entre Harry Potter y Lost Girl. Será una historia llena de manipulaciones, intriga, política y aventuras. Habrá también mucho sexo y lujuria, con escenas picantes. Lost Girl es una de las series que más me gustan, por lo que decidí esta historia hace tiempo. Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos a todos, nos vemos al final del capítulo donde aclare varias cosas sobre la historia.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Linaje**

Privet Drive amanecía aquellos primeros días de verano, los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar las calles y las ventanas de las casas, todo estaba tranquilo. Del número cuatro de Privet Drive salieron dos figuras adolescentes, una de ellas gorda la otra bastante más escuálida, las figuras eran las de Dudley Dursley y su primo Harry Potter. Normalmente los primos no se llevaban bien, más bien ni querían estar en la misma habitación los dos juntos, pero cuando Harry regreso de Hogwarts se encontró a su primo en un estado muy desanimado. Estuvo varios días intentando hablar con él, tuvo un momento cuando sus tíos fueron a una reunión de vecinos, allí se entero de lo que pasaba.

- Flash Back -

Harry se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo en su habitación, desde que había llegado hacia unos días sus tíos no le molestaban, incluso ahora podía alimentarse decentemente sin miedo a ser reprendido por su familia. El motivo era simple, Sirius Black, el supuesto criminal, padrino de Harry, el joven había usado la explicación de que Sirius estaría al tanto de su ahijado, el temor de sus tíos ante el asesino les hizo tratar mejor al joven. Claro que Harry no les había confesado la verdad de que Sirius en verdad era inocente.

Cuando aquella tarde sus tíos salieron a la reunión de vecinos decidió ir a hablar con Dudley, desde que había vuelto su primo estaba raro, notaba que algo le había pasado, pero no quería preguntarle delante de sus tíos por si acaso estos se enfadaban. Decidió aprovechar la reunión para hablar con él. Fue a la puerta de la habitación y dio unos golpes antes de pasar.

- ¿Podemos hablar Dudley?

- No quiero hablar contigo.

- Te pasa algo Dudley, no se que es, pero se que te pasa algo.

- Eso no quiere decir que lo tenga que hablar contigo.

- Cierto, pero soy tu primo, si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que pedirla.

- ¿Por qué? después de cómo te hemos tratado, ¿que motivo te llevaría a hacerlo?

- Debido Dudley que me he dado cuenta de que la familia es muy importante, una serie de acontecimientos en mi colegio me han hecho darme cuenta.

Su primo no sabía que hacer, tenía un serio dilema, pero a lo mejor Harry le ayudaba con su problema. Harry vio como su primo saco una carta, era una carta de su instituto que le entrego.

_Estimados señores Dursley._

_Les mandamos esta carta debido a una situación muy grave con su hijo. Los médicos del instituto están preocupados por la gordura de su hijo, su hijo sufre de obesidad muy grave que puede acarrear graves problemas de salud en un futuro. Otras cartas que les hemos enviado sobre las notas y el comportamiento de su hijo han sido ignoradas, de ser esta carta ignorada no nos quedara más remedio que recurrir a las autoridades pertinentes._

_Dirección del instituto Smeltings_

Era grave, Harry sabía sobre las notas y el comportamiento, pero debía decir que lo del sobrepeso era la primera noticia, nunca se había dado cuenta, ya que como toda la familia con la que vivía era de comprensión gruesa no le había importado.

- No se que decirte Dudley.

- ¿Crees que debo decirles a mis padres?

- De momento no, ¿tú quiere adelgazar?

- Quiero intentarlo.

- Tengo una idea, que te parece si a partir de mañana tu y yo nos levantamos temprano para hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas, les puedes decir que te estas preparando para participar en alguna competición deportiva.

- ¿Crees que solo con eso servirá?

- No lo se, quizás deberías comer menos dulces, podemos ir a un gimnasio para que nos den consejos para saber que tenemos que hacer.

Así lo hicieron, tras varios consejos sobre nutrición que no solo le dieron a Dudley para que adelgazara, sino a Harry para que cogiera algo de peso, fueron consejos básicos pero que bien llevados ayudarían a los dos. A Dudley también le aconsejaron que por su complexión intentara algún deporte de lucha, el joven se decidió por el boxeo, era un deporte que siempre le había gustado ver en televisión. Aunque le informaron que sería duro el joven no se asusto, quería demostrar su valía, estaba claro que la carta había cambiado a Dudley.

Así comenzó el entrenamiento, los dos jóvenes salían cada mañana a correr, la libertad del ejercicio ayudo a Harry a estar tranquilo, también Harry aprendió a nadar, era una buena manera de ejercitar todos los músculos. Tenía tiempo ya que por suerte, debido al miedo de sus tíos por Sirius Black, había conseguido terminar todos los ejercicios de la escuela en menos de una semana, solo le dedicaba dos horas al día, pero le habían sido suficientes. Era claro que sabía que algo le estaba pasando, en la escuela le costaba terminar a veces sus ejercicios y ahora los hacia al momento, el joven creyó que tendría que ver con pasar tanto tiempo con su amigo Ron el cual era algo vago.

- Fin Flash Back -

Los dos primos se pararon en un banco a descansar, había pasado ya una semana y media desde que los primos habían hablado, al principio su relación solo consintió en correr, pero tras varios días hablaban entre ellos, eran temas de adolescentes, sobre todo sobre chicas. Pero aquel día fue Harry quien le pregunto por algo que le había pasado a su tío.

- Dudley ¿sabes que le pasa a tu padre? ayer vino muy agitado y hoy cuando se ha ido estaba igual.

- No tengo ni idea, quería preguntarle a mama, pero cuando se fuera papa.

- Pues volvamos cuanto antes para saber que ha pasado.

Los dos primos regresaron corriendo, de vez en cuando pasaban algunas chicas que ataviadas con ropas de verano hacían que las mentes de los dos jóvenes imaginaran de todo. Cuando llegaron a casa Petunia estaba desayunando.

- Buenos días mama.

- Buenos días cielo, buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días tía, si es posible nos gustaría saber que le pasa al tío.

Petunia suspiro, sabía que tendría que decírselo, a lo mejor su sobrino les podría ayudar.

- Os lo contare, hace unos meses a Vernon le visitaron unos empresarios de EEUU, le ofrecieron un gran negocio y trato, a lo que el acepto, este negocio fue genial, pero hace poco Vernon se ha enterado que de querer seguir con ese negocio tendría que trasladarse a EEUU.

- ¿Acaso papa no quiere ir? - dijo Dudley - a mí no me importaría.

- No es eso, es por Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- El tal Dumbledore nos dijo que de ninguna manera debíamos abandonar esta casa, que aquí es donde debemos estar.

Harry estaba impresionado, no se había esperado eso de Dumbledore, si su familia era feliz a el no le importaba, ya que cuanto más feliz fuera su familia era mejor para todos.

- Tía ¿cuántos ascensos o promociones ha tenido que rechazar el tío Vernon?

- Un par de ellos.

- No lo voy a permitir, necesito que me acompañes, se de un lugar donde quizás nos puedan ayudar.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

- Al banco de Gringotts, allí yo creo que los duendes nos podrían ayudar, son los que se encargan de las finanzas en mi mundo.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿los dos? tendríais que cambiar de colegio, abandonar a vuestros amigos.

- Mama, la familia es lo más importante, creo que tenemos que intentarlo.

Petunia sonrió, se puso en pie y abrazo a su hijo y a su sobrino, nunca antes Harry se había sentido tan bien con su familia.

- Entonces me voy a vestir - dijo Harry - Dudley si quieres venir.

- No hace falta Harry, me estoy aquí por si viene papa.

Eso hicieron Harry se vistió al igual que su tía Petunia, el joven se puso una capucha para no ser reconocido, pero por la mente del joven no dejaba de pensar en Dumbledore, tan importante era que él fuera a Hogwarts para que el director que llegaba a esos extremos, quizás hubiera puesto en un pedestal al hombre. Acaso no había otros colegios mágicos, no lo sabía pero dudaba que Hogwarts fuera el único colegio de magia del mundo.

Cogieron un taxi y fueron a la dirección del caldero chorreante, como era temprano había poca gente y entraron rápidamente, tras tocar los ladrillos necesarios entraron al callejón Diagon donde se dirigieron al banco. Al entrar Harry busco a un duende libre y se dirigió hacia él.

- Buenos días, deseo hablar en privado con un duende sobre varios asuntos si fuera posible.

- ¿Quién lo pide?

Harry ante esa pregunta mostró su cicatriz a través de la capucha, no quería dar su nombre para que no le escucharan. El duende vio la cicatriz y guió a Harry y a Petunia hasta un despacho. Allí apareció un duende a los cinco minutos que les atendió.

- Bienvenido señor Potter, puedo saber quien le acompaña.

- Es mi tía Petunia.

- Encantado de conocerla.

Petunia devolvió el saludo, estaba algo sorprendida por la apariencia de los duendes, pero mantuvo la compostura.

- Bien señor Potter, me llamo Ragnok, nos han informado de que quiere hablar con nosotros sobre algunos asuntos, pero antes de todo quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

- No hay problema.

- Lo primero que quiero saber señor Potter, es si usted ha recibido alguna carta de Gringotts, más en concreto los extractos de sus cuentas bancarias.

- Me temo que no se de que me habla.

El duende miro a los ojos del joven, se veía que no mentía.

- Es como me suponía, sobre todo al ver que viene con su tía Petunia.

- ¿De que esta hablado?

- Señor Potter, soy el gerente de las cuentas Potter desde hace más de cincuenta años, cuando usted vino por primera vez al mundo mágico intente ponerme en contacto con usted, pero Dumbledore diciendo ser su guardián mágico decía que usted era demasiado joven.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con venir con mi tía?

- Que Dumbledore dice que usted esta viviendo en Hogwarts, pero esta claro que el hombre nos ha mentido.

- ¿Pero por que Dumbledore haría algo así? - pregunto Petunia interviniendo en la conversación - ¿que gana él?

- Gana poder, prestigió, pero sobre todo lo más importante es tener acceso a la fortuna de la familia Potter.

- ¿Mi fortuna?

- Señor Potter, su familia es una de las más ricas del mundo mágico, la bóveda de la que usted saca dinero para sus gastos es solo su bóveda de confianza, la bóveda de la familia Potter es una de las más antiguas del mundo y con mayores riquezas.

Harry no sabía que decir, estaba confuso, Dumbledore, el gran Albus Dumbledore solo era un mentiroso, había confiado tanto en el hombre y ahora no sabía como reaccionar, fue Petunia quien poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry le devolvió a la realidad.

- Cálmate Harry, Dumbledore pagara por lo que ha hecho.

- Gracias tía - Harry entonces se dirigió al duende - hay alguna manera de saber que propiedades tengo, quiero saber a que tengo acceso.

- Los duendes tenemos una prueba de sangre, aparte de confirmar su identidad, nos dice sus posesiones, su herencia y si hay algún hechizo en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ragnok saco un pergamino y una pluma.

- Debe dejar que la pluma absorba algo de su sangre, pínchese en un dedo.

- Está bien.

Fue un leve pinchazo, durante unos pocos segundos la pluma absorbió algo de sangre de Harry. En ese momento la pluma se puso a escribir por si sola en el pergamino, Harry y Petunia veían admirados como la pluma parecía no parar de escribir, era increíble, pero Ragnok que leía a la perfección tenía el ceño fruncido. Cuando la pluma termino de escribir el duende miro a Harry y a Petunia.

- Antes de mostrarle el pergamino quiero saber una cosa ¿qué motivos dio Dumbledore para que Harry tuviera que quedarse con ustedes?

- Nos informo en una carta, dijo que como éramos su única familia era el mejor lugar para él, también menciono algo sobre salas de sangre que protegerían a Harry y al resto de la familia.

- ¿Ha dicho salas de sangre?

- Si.

- Dumbledore ha ido demasiado lejos, las salas de sangre son ilegales, pero ese no es el problema, señor Potter, según el pergamino su madre no era hija de muggles.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que según esto el verdadero apellido de su madre era Lily Black McCorrigan.

- Pero no es posible - intervino Petunia.

- Lo siento señora Dursley, pero me temo que es correcto.

- Dumbledore debe pagar por sus crímenes.

- Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil tía - dijo Harry - Dumbledore seguramente haya cubierto muy bien sus huellas, no solo eso seguramente argumente que lo que ha hecho es por el bien del mundo mágico.

- Tiene razón señor Potter, Dumbledore es visto como un héroe por sus actos pasados, lo único que podemos hacer es ir poco a poco arruinando su reputación aunque va a ser difícil.

El duende le paso el pergamino, Harry leyó con calma todas sus posesiones y títulos, pero lo que mas indigno a Harry era ver que durante su estancia en Hogwarts había sido objetivo de hechizos y pociones que limitaban su magia y su capacidad de aprendizaje. También decía que había una gran concentración de magia oscura en la cicatriz. Los bloques de magia serían causados por Dumbledore seguramente, pero sin pruebas no podían hacer nada.

- Dígame una cosa Ragnok - hablo Petunia - Lily o su marido no dejaron un testamento si les pasaba algo.

- No que yo sepa, pero si hay tiene que estar en la bóveda de la familia Potter.

- Podemos verla.

- Claro señor Potter.

Bajaron a la bóveda, la velocidad mareo ligeramente a Petunia, las vagonetas le hicieron recordar a las atracciones de su mundo, cuando llegaron el duende pidió a Harry que pusiera la mano en la puerta.

- La puerta reconocerá la magia de la familia Potter.

Harry puso su mano en la puerta, esta tal y como dijo Ragnok se abrió al reconocer la magia de Harry, la magia de la familia Potter. Las puertas terminaron de abrirse y tanto Petunia como Harry se quedaron sorprendidos. Montañas de oro enorme había, una inmensa biblioteca en un lado con centenares de libros, artefactos de todo tipo, joyas, armas, aquello era impresionante. Pero lo que más atrajo a Harry fue que había una hilera de cuadros, eran rostros de la familia Potter, el joven se ilusiono pensando en que sus padres tuvieran un retrato, corrió mirando los cuadros, la ilusión le embargaba, al final de todo llego a un cuadro, allí estaban, sus padres, sus padres que habían dado su vida para protegerlo de Voldemort.

- Papa, mama.

- Harry ¿eres tú? - dijo Lily llorando - mira James es nuestro hijo.

- Harry, te ves bien, me alegra de verte por fin.

Antes de que Harry hablara llegaron Petunia y Ragnok, al ver a la mujer Lily se quedo sorprendida.

- Petunia ¿qué haces aquí?

- He acompañado a Harry al banco ya que vive conmigo.

- Eso no puede ser, dejamos establecido en nuestro testamento que Harry debería ir o con Sirius o con Evony.

Harry les explico lo que le sucedió a Sirius y como habían descubierto sobre lo que Dumbledore había hecho, pero dijo no conocer a ninguna mujer llamada Evony.

- Harry, Evony es tu madrina, quien te tenía que haber cuidado de pasarnos algo ya que ella te ayudaría a aprender sobre tus habilidades.

- ¿Mis habilidades?

- Sobre tus habilidades FAE - dijo James pero se dio cuenta de que su hijo no sabía de que le estaban hablando - o dios mió, es muy grave ¿qué edad tienes?

- Voy a cumplir catorce.

- Ragnok, necesito que hagan una prueba a Harry, es para saber que linaje FAE tiene, de esa manera sabremos como discurrir.

- Entiendo Lord Potter.

El duende preparo la prueba, mientras James explico que los FAE eran una raza con diversos poderes y habilidades, una sociedad oculta a los humanos con sus reglas y políticos, algunos se alimentaban de los humanos, otros los trataban como esclavos, los FAE eran muy diferentes unos de otros.

- Te recomiendo que te leas los libros de introducción de los FAE, te explican de todo.

- Lo hare papa ¿qué tipo de FAE soy?

- Es difícil saberlo, lo más normal es que seas un íncubo, ya que es lo que soy y tu madre es súcubo.

- Creo que tengo que leer mucho para entenderlo.

En ese momento llego Ragnok, llevaba una pluma y un pergamino, pero la pluma era muy diferente, era de color negro.

- Harry si puedes hacer lo mismo que antes.

El joven se pincho, la sangre fue absorbida por la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

- Aparte de decir que tipo de FAE eres y si queda alguien de tu familia, esta pluma es para detectar que tipo de magia tienes en tu interior.

- Es por la cicatriz ¿verdad?

- En efecto señor Potter, quiero saber qué tipo de magia es el que hay en tu interior de la cicatriz.

Cuando el pergamino termino de escribir se vio que Harry era íncubo pero también era un sabio de sangre. Tanto James como Lily se sorprendieron, por lo visto tanto los antepasados de uno y de otros habían tenido en su linaje un sabio de sangre, el pergamino decía que aun había un familiar suyo que seguía vivo siendo sabio de sangre, su bisabuelo Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, también estaban vivas la madre de Lily que se llamaba Aife y una medio hermana llamada Ysabeau, las dos eran súcubo. Eran la hija y nieta respectivamente de Fitzpatrick.

- Seguramente Evony te pueda ayudar, ella te puede ayudar a localizarlos, pero te recomiendo que solo le hables de tu tía.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tu bisabuelo si es quien creo que es, se trata de una persona muy poderosa, pero lo último que supe de él era que regentaba una taberna en América del Norte, no se el lugar concreto, pero seguramente lo haga para pasar inadvertido.

- ¿Y mi abuela?

- Mi madre es una persona por lo que se algo desequilibrada, por eso deberías encontrar a tu tía Ysabeau para ver si tiene algo más de información.

- Entonces es lo que haré mama.

En ese momento un duende trajo a Ragnok varios documentos y unas pociones.

- Señor Potter, es hora que le cuente sobre la cicatriz.

Todos estuvieron atentos a esas palabras, necesitaban saber que tipo de magia era la que había en la cicatriz que Lord Voldemort le había dejado cuando era bebe.

- La magia de su cicatriz es un Horrocrux - dijo Ragnok y siguió hablando al ver que los humanos no sabían de que hablaba - es decir, un Horrocrux es una manera de que un mago deje atrás un pedazo de su alma para así sobrevivir, aunque es la primera vez que la veo en un humano.

- No creo que Lord Voldemort dejara un pedazo de su alma en mi hijo.

- Ciertamente señora Potter, esta claro que cuando iba a asesinar a su hijo ya estaba preparando la creación del Horrocrux, pero los actos hicieron que aunque Harry tuviera parte de su alma no era un Horrocrux completo.

- ¿Es entonces por eso que puedo hablar parsel y que cuando Lord Voldemort esta cerca me duele la cicatriz?

- En efecto señor Potter, ahora usted tiene dos opciones, la primera sería la eliminación del Horrocrux de su cicatriz que es la más fácil de las dos, la segunda opción sería que usted llamara a la magia de Slytherin para ser su heredero, eso haría que la magia de su cicatriz y usted estuvieran en sintonía.

- Como puedo ser el heredero de Slytherin.

- Usted ha derrotado a Lord Voldemort, usted es por tanto heredero por conquista de Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Me esta diciendo que por haber derrotado a un mago soy dueño de lo que pertenecía a ese mago?

- Si y no, hay varias reglas, varios acontecimientos que se tienen que dar para eso.

- Creo que voy a tener que leer mucho este verano, pero si elijo la segunda opción ¿Lord Voldemort podría vivir?

- No señor Potter, al elegir la segunda opción la magia de la cicatriz cambiara, será diferente, dejara de ser un Horrocrux por lo que Lord Voldemort no tendría esa salvaguarda.

Harry no sabía que hacer, por un lado le asqueaba tener parte del asesino de sus padres en su interior, pero por otro lado le sería muy útil ser el heredero de Slytherin, sería una gran baza, aparte de sus otros títulos, así Dumbledore no lo tendría controlado.

- Decido la segunda opción.

- Bien señor Potter, debe tomarse esta poción, hará lo que le he dicho.

Harry se bebió la poción al momento, de pronto cayo al suelo, convulsionaba de dolor, era espantoso, pero lo podía notar, como su magia estaba uniendo a su cicatriz, vio los recuerdos de su vida, pero también veía los recuerdos de Lord Voldemort, los conocimientos que tenía el mago oscuro, era increíble, Lord Voldemort había sido una persona cruel desde su niñez, desde que se llamaba Tom Riddle, todo lo que había hecho, las muertes que había ocasionado, los procesos que había realizado para llegar a ser el mago tenebroso que aterrorizo al mundo. Pero aquello le hizo ver sobre los Horrocrux de Lord Voldemort, sus creaciones, sus anclas para ser inmortal y lo que había hecho con los objetos, vio que el diario había sido uno de ellos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que había pasado media hora. Se puso en pie con ayuda de Petunia.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- Si mama - Harry se dirigió a Ragnok - Lord Voldemort tiene otros cinco Horrocrux, mejor dicho cuatro, uno fue destruido durante mi segundo año.

- Luego hablamos señor Potter, lo primero que tiene que hacer es reclamar la magia de Slytherin.

- También que reclame la magia de la familia Potter - dijo James - que reclame también de todos sus otros títulos.

- ¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo? pero sobre todo ¿qué pasara si Dumbledore se entera?

- No se enterara, para usted reclamar la magia debe colocar en sus dedos los anillos que le nombraran jefe de familia, solo si usted quiere revelar la verdad deberá mostrar los anillos.

- Entiendo, ¿Qué ventajas me dan los anillos?

- Usted desde ese momento será declarado adulto, podrá tener acceso a su fortuna sin ningún tipo de límite.

- Pues entonces lo haré.

- Bien señor Potter, debemos volver a mi despacho.

- Esta bien - Harry se dirigió al cuadro de sus padres - volveré en cuanto pueda.

- Cuídate hijo.

Salieron de la bóveda, Petunia se despidió de Lily, las hermanas por fin estaban en paz después de tantos años, puede que no fueran hermanas de sangre, pero había convivido como hermanas durante mucho tiempo.

Regresaron al despacho, allí Ragnok le entrego cuatro anillos a Harry.

- Son los anillos de la familia Potter, Peverell, Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

- Hufflepuff, Lord Voldemort derroto a su heredero y como yo le derrote también pasa a mi.

- En efecto señor Potter.

Harry le comento sobre los recuerdos de Lord Voldemort, también le hablo sobre los conocimientos que ahora tenía. Le explico sobre las salvaguardas de Lord Voldemort y donde se suponía que estaban.

- Le ayudaremos Señor Potter, le recomiendo que no practique la magia oscura sin alguien que le guíe, más que eso para que tenga un equilibrio debería alternar entre la magia oscura y la magia blanca.

- Así lo haré.

Harry se coloco los anillos, cada vez que se ponía uno en el dedo este brillaba aceptando a Harry como heredero.

- Bien señor Potter, los anillos le han aceptado, ahora quiero que me diga el motivo por el que vinieron al banco.

Harry y Petunia explicaron la situación que tenían, sobre sus planes.

- Ahora que se la verdad de Dumbledore debo ser cuidadoso, fingiremos un viaje de vacaciones, que hemos sido invitados por un socio de mi tío, necesito tiempo para leer todo lo que necesito sobre mi nuevo estatus.

- Para eso señor Potter los duendes queremos ofrecerle un regalo - dijo el duende sacando una especie de talismán - este talismán le ayudara.

- ¿Cómo?

- Debe colocar el talismán en una habitación, eso hará que mientras el talismán este colocado en la puerta de la habitación el tiempo pase diferente, esta preparado para que cuando usted pase un mes en la habitación solo haya pasado un día en tiempo real.

- Eso me puede ayudar mucho a estudiar.

- No solo eso, también podrá usar magia sin ser detectado.

- Gracias por su ayuda, pero esperaba poder ayudar a mi familia a preparar el viaje, lo que me recuerda que necesitare la documentación necesaria para poder viajar.

- Por la documentación nosotros se la entregaremos, en cuanto a ayudar con el viaje puede pedir a los elfos domésticos de la familia Potter que le ayuden.

- Elfos domésticos ¿cómo Dobby?

Nada mas decir el nombre del elfo este apareció.

- Dobby ¿qué haces aquí?

- Dobby considera a Harry Potter su amo.

- Pero creí que querías ser libre.

- En efecto Harry Potter, pero un elfo domestico no puede vivir sin la magia que proporciona su amo, quería ser libre de mis antiguos amos y usted me ayudo.

- Entonces Dobby bienvenido, a partir de ahora serás mi elfo domestico.

- Gracias amo Potter.

- Entonces te llamare cuando te necesite.

Dobby desapareció de lugar, Ragnok le entrego un baúl perteneciente a la familia Potter, desde el baúl podría sacar cualquier libro que quisiera de cualquiera de sus bóvedas, también gracias al baúl podría tener cualquier tipo de comida, además, Ragnok a petición de Harry le entrego varios pociones que le ayudarían a mejorar en salud, como Harry estaba aun ganando algo de peso las pociones le serían perfectas para tener un cuerpo saludable. Le entrego un espejo donde podría comunicarse con Ragnok y por el que también podría mandar cartas, para que así el duende las pudiera entregar a sus destinatarios. También obtuvo una tarjeta de crédito que le ayudaría a pagar tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.

Gracias a un traslador regresaron a Privet Drive, en cuanto llegaron Petunia llamo por teléfono a Vernon para que regresara a casa, mientras Harry informaba a Dudley de que se iban a los EEUU. Cuando Vernon llego le explicaron que habían aceptado lo de EEUU, que daba igual lo que dijera el viejo, pero debían ser cuidadosos, hicieron que Dudley sacara los billetes de avión por Internet para dentro de un par de días, así tendrían todo listo y nadie sospecharía nada. Harry entro en su habitación durante un día entero para así poder comenzar sus estudios. Pero cuando salió su tía vio que la cara de Harry había cambiado, como si hubiera descubierto algo que le había traído mucho dolor.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry?

- He descubierto que la gente que creía que eran mis amigos son unos mentirosos y ladrones.

Los documentos de Gringotts le habían demostrado que tanto Ron, Ginny y Molly Weasley estaban con el por su dinero, Hermione también estaba en su contra ya que según los documentos la joven solo buscaba tener acceso a su biblioteca. Le explico a Petunia lo que había descubierto, la mujer se quedo sorprendida, el joven tenía una gran entereza al saber sobre lo que había pasado y no montar un escándalo. Harry decidió que seguiría el juego a sus supuestos amigos, debía ser más listo que ellos, para cuando cometieran un error aprovecharse. Los billetes de avión habían llegado, todo estaba listo, Harry llevaba su baúl empequeñecido en un bolsillo, su varita y la capa de invisibilidad también iban con él, no se separaría de ellas no fuera a necesitarlas contra alguien.

Prepararon el coche para irse al aeropuerto, lo hicieron de madrugada para así no ser vistos por nadie, no querían ninguna sorpresa. Vernon ya había dejado todo listo en su trabajo, se revelaría lo de su traslado ya cuando estuviera en el avión, solo lo había hablado con una persona la cual era un buen amigo suyo y decidió ayudarle. Todo estaba listo, Harry justo antes de coger el coche entrego a su lechuza varias cartas que había escrito.

- Llévale las cartas a Mcgonagall, luego quédate con la profesora, cuando vuelva te recogeré.

Solo esperaba que la profesora no estuviera del lado de Dumbledore, debía ser muy cuidadoso, con quien contactaba. La lechuza salió volando, nada más hacerlo fueron al aeropuerto, allí cogieron un avión en dirección a los EEUU, hasta que Harry no sintió despegar el avión no estuvo tranquilo, quería ser su propia persona, estaba claro que Dumbledore tenía sus propios planes para Harry, pero no solo el director de Hogwarts, sus supuestos amigos también tenían sus propios planes, ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero ya llegaría el momento de confrontarlos, de momento debía ser cuidadoso, no debían sospechar que Harry sabía la verdad, durante el avión decidió leer uno de los libros sobre los FAE que tenían sus padres, sus costumbres, su gobierno.

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba revisando los impresos sobre los nuevos alumnos, aquel verano la mujer estaba contenta ya que después de mucho tiempo la casa de Gryffindor volvió a ganar la copa de quidditch después de tantos años, todo gracias a uno de sus mejores alumnos e hijo de dos de sus más queridos amigos. Harry Potter era un muchacho interesante, por un lado demostraba tener un gran potencial mágico, pero debía reconocer que su amistad con Ron Weasley le frenaba, sabía que la vida del joven había sido dura con los Dursley, por lo que esperaba poder ayudar al muchacho. Vio entonces como una lechuza blanca se dirigió a su ventana, reconoció la lechuza del joven Potter al momento, cuando se poso en su mesa dejo varias cartas, una de las cartas iba dirigida a ella. La mujer vio como la lechuza se quedaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, cogió la carta y la procedió a leer.

_Estimada profesora McGonagall:_

_Espero que esta carta no la despierte tan temprano y que este pasando un buen verano. Le escribo para pedirle dos favores, el primer favor es que cuide de Hedwig durante un al menos un mes. El motivo es que estoy viajando a los EEUU con mi familia, a mi tío se le dio bien un negocio y un socio suyo invito a toda la familia de vacaciones, debo reconocer que no me esperaba aquello, pero el socio resulto ser un squib que al saber que era el sobrino del tío Vernon también me invito. El otro motivo por el que le escribo es para que entregue el resto de cartas a sus destinatarios. Como voy a estar tan lejos no voy a poder contactar con mis amigos y le pido que entregue las cartas, no quería que Hedwig se cansara de tanto viaje. Le deseo un buen verano._

_Harry Potter._

La profesora miro las otras cartas, dos eran para sus amigos Ron y Hermione, otra para Ginny Weasley y la última carta era para Dumbledore. Debía reconocer que estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que los familiares muggles de Harry le llevaran de vacaciones, aunque tenía sentido por la explicación que venía en la carta. La mujer entonces decidió ir a entregarle la carta a Dumbledore. Luego iría a entregar las cartas de los amigos de Harry Potter.

La mujer fue al despacho del director de Hogwarts, llego a la gárgola de piedra y tras decir la contraseña entro, esperaba que Dumbledore estuviera despierto.

- Albus - dijo la profesora tras la puerta - ¿estás despierto?

- Si Minerva.

La profesora entro al despacho y vio al director con unos documentos en la mano.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Tienes una carta del señor Potter.

Dumbledore miro a la mujer interesada debía decir que nunca había recibido carta del muchacho, tenía curiosidad por ver que le había escrito el joven. La profesora le entrego la carta, el director entonces comenzó a leer.

_Estimado director Dumbledore:_

_Le escribo para desearle un buen verano y para informarle de que voy a estar de viaje. Debo reconocer que nunca le he escrito, pero usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me parece correcto escribirle. Solo espero que al final pueda hacer algo para que Sirius sea exculpado de sus crímenes. No sé que más escribirle ya que es la primera vez que me dirijo a usted, por lo que termino esta carta. Si una cosa más, tengo curiosidad de cómo es Hogwarts en verano, espero que me lo cuente a mi regreso. Saludos._

_Harry James Potter._

El director no sabía que pensar, miro a la profesora.

- Puedo ver tu carta, en la mía no específica donde se va de viaje.

La profesora le paso la carta que Harry le había escrito, el hombre la leyó con calma, no era bueno, tenía planes concretos para el verano de Harry, bueno no pasaba nada, estaba claro que el muchacho confiaba en él, aun no tenía que preocuparse. Harry Potter no tenía que descubrir lo que le esperaba, era el sacrificio necesario para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, para hacer de Albus Dumbledore el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Aun era temprano por lo que las otras cartas las llevaría en un par de horas, debía averiguar más, saber donde había ido Harry Potter, le extrañaba que sus dispositivos no le hubieran avisado de que el joven salía del país, seguramente habían usado un método muggle, sino los hubiera detectado, siempre había tenido vigilado a Potter de que ningún mago se acercara a él, claro esta, ningún mago que el no tuviera controlado, no podía permitir que Harry Potter supiera el verdadero poder que tenía en el mundo mágico, solo que supiera lo justo, lo necesario para estar contento.

- Si no te importa Minerva yo llevare las cartas, tengo que salir a unos asuntos, yo puedo encargarme.

- Vale Albus, es mejor para mí, aun tengo algo de papeleo con los nuevos ingresos.

La mujer salió del despacho, mientras el profesor se quedaba mirando las cartas tranquilamente, decidió leerlas, quería saber que explicación daría a sus amigos el joven, pero Albus tenía clara una cosa, que tendría que haber dejado a Minerva que fuera donde los Weasley, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Molly cuando supiera que Harry no iba a estar durante el verano en su casa como habían planeado. El hombre sonrió, Molly era una mujer enérgica, fácilmente manipulable, cuando Ginny nació vieron la posibilidad de en un futuro conseguir mucho dinero, la joven Weasley sería la siguiente señora Potter, eso habían decidido, incluso habían redactado un contrato de matrimonio para que cuando Harry Potter alcanzara los diecisiete años tuviera que casarse con Ginny, el joven no sospecharía nada, el contrato era ilegal ya que el no era el tutor de Harry, pero suministrando ciertas pociones al muchacho haría que este se acerca a Ginny.

Abrió la carta que Harry había dirigido a Ron Weasley, luego leería las otras.

_Querido amigo:_

_Espero que estés pasando un buen verano en La Madriguera, estoy seguro de que disfrutas mucho al aire libre, con tanto espacio. Yo estoy bien, te escribo para decirte que voy a estar de viaje con los Durlsey, vamos a viajar por los EEUU. Ha sido una sorpresa para mi, teniendo en cuenta como son no me esperaba que me fuera con ellos, es más, cuando me dijeron que se iban de viaje tenía pensado escribirte para ver si podía quedarme en tu casa durante las vacaciones. Pero como estaban invitados por un squib que me reconoció también fui invitado. Debo reconocer que por un lado estoy muy contento de poder visitar otro país, todas esas veces que Hermione nos ha hablado de sus viajes me han dejado un poco celoso, pero también estoy triste de no poder estar con vosotros, saborear las deliciosas comidas de tu madre, pero sobre todo que no vayamos a los mundiales de quidditch de los que me hablaste, espero que te diviertas mucho, da recuerdos a toda tu familia. Tu amigo._

_Harry James Potter._

No había ningún problema, una carta para un amigo, nada de información que tuviera que preocupar a Dumbledore, se notaba que Harry veía a los Weasley como a su familia, lo que ayudaría en un futuro para acercar a Harry a Ginny. Hablando de la muchacha, fue la siguiente carta que abrió.

_Hola Ginny:_

_Es la primera vez que te escribo, por lo que la carta va a ser un poco breve. Espero que estés pasando un buen verano, solo quiero saber que tal estas. Si no quieres responder lo entenderé, pero quiero saber como estas tras lo de la cámara, nunca lo hemos hablado, pero espero que estés bien. Si quieres hablar estoy ahí, eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, tu familia ha sido más familia que los Dursley, por lo que quiero que sepas que tienes un amigo para lo que necesites. Me despido de ti. Un beso._

_Harry James Potter_

Dumbledore sonrió, parecía que no iba a tener que suministrar pociones a Harry para que se acercara a la joven Weasley, el mismo muchacho se acercaría a ella, seria bueno, ya había administrado varios pociones y encantos al muchacho, no quería suministrar más pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para tener a Harry bajo control. La última carta era para la señorita Granger, vería que escribía a la joven.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que estés pasando un buen verano. Seguramente ya habrás hecho todos los ejercicios del colegio y estarás enfrascada en algún libro. Te escribo para decirte que voy a estar de viaje al menos un mes, los Dursley me llevan a los EEUU, mi tío Vernon tiene un socio squib que los ha invitado, al saber que era sobrino de Vernon también me ha invitado. Yo ya he terminado los ejercicios, si parece increíble, pero debo reconocer que el miedo que tiene a mi supuesto padrino asesino les ha hecho dejarme más libertad, también parece que no tener cerca la influencia vaga de Ron me hace trabajar más, no le digas que te he escrito esto, Ron es mi mejor amigo, pero se puede poner un poco celoso. Otro tema es Sirius, espero que Dumbledore pueda hacer algo para que consiga la libertad, es difícil lo se, pero el es Albus Dumbledore, estoy seguro de al final mi padrino saldrá en libertad. Eso deseo, me encantaría poder salir de casa de los Dursley. Bueno Hermione, espero que pases un buen verano, nos veremos a mi regreso, espero contaros mucho sobre los EEUU, si encuentro algún libro interesante lo intentare conseguir. Besos._

_Harry James Potter_

No había tampoco problemas con la carta, lo único que no le gustaba era que Harry parecía ya no estar bajo el efecto de alguna de las pociones o encantos que había lanzado para que el muchacho no destacara en los estudios. No pasaba nada, cuando volviera a Hogwarts ya se encargaría de volver a suministrar al joven los hechizos y pociones que hicieran falta.

El resto de la mañana Dumbledore la pasó visitando a Arabella Figg, era una squib que vivía al lado de Harry para así comprobar al muchacho. La mujer le confirmo lo que Harry había escrito en sus cartas, que había sido invitado por un squib. Lo que no sabían era que Harry junto a Petunia habían preparado la mentira, no se debía saber la verdad, tenían que ser cuidadosos.

Dumbledore fue primero al hogar de los Granger, allí salió a abrirle la joven Hermione que se quedo sorprendida ante la presencia del director.

- Profesor ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- Solo vengo a traerte una carta de Harry.

Dumbledore le entrego la carta que la joven leyó rápidamente, eso de que Harry ya hubiera terminado sus ejercicios no le gustaba, ella era más inteligente que Harry, ella era la que tendría acceso a la biblioteca Potter cuando llegase el momento.

- Si Harry ha hecho ya sus ejercicios quiere decir que las pociones y hechizos están dejando de hacer efecto.

- Seguramente señorita Granger, pero no se preocupe, cuando regrese volverá a estar todo como antes.

Dumbledore entonces se marcho dejando sola a Hermione Granger, había sido muy fácil convencerla de que le ayudara a espiar a Harry Potter, las promesas de libros raros y un puesto en la sociedad mágica habían sido suficientes. Llego a la madriguera, allí le recibió Molly Weasley que estaba extrañada ante la presencia del profesor Dumbledore.

- Albus, espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

- Ni bueno ni malo, solo debes saber que Harry no va a pasar el verano con vosotros como habíamos planeado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si puedo pasar mejor, es un poco largo de contar.

Dumbledore se sentó en una silla y comenzó a contar a Molly sobre las cartas de Harry, la mujer estaba algo enfadada ya que quería usar la invitación al mundial de quidditch para acercar más al joven a su familia. Era cierto que según lo que Dumbledore le había contado el joven seguía viendo a la familia Weasley como su verdadera familia, eso la contentaba, pero tenía ciertos planes para el verano que no podría llevar a cabo. Bueno no pasaba nada, mientras el mocoso no supiera la verdad no le importaba, solo quería tener acceso a la inmensa fortuna que los Potter tenían.

- Bien entregare las cartas a Ginny y a Ron, pero la reacción de Ron no me va a gustar.

- Tu hijo debe entender que tiene que comportarse, bastante tengo con los informes que me llegan sobre su forma de comportarse en Hogwarts.

- Se que Ron no es el mejor de los alumnos.

- Es grave Molly, sino fuera por mis intervenciones Ron ya habría sido expulsado de Hogwarts, sus notas son de las peores que hay.

- Lo se, por suerte gracias a Hermione poco a poco esta mejorando, pero aun le queda mucho.

- Bien, yo me tengo que ir.

- Adiós Albus, espero que me avises si se sabe algo más sobre Potter.

- No te preocupes Molly te tendré al tanto.

Molly se quedo mirando las cartas de Potter, escucho entonces las escaleras, por ella bajaba su hija Ginny.

- Buenos días mama, me ha parecido escuchar la puerta ¿ha venido alguien?

- El profesor Dumbledore, me ha traído unas cartas de Harry, una de ellas para ti.

La muchacha se sorprendió, nunca antes Harry le había escrito, era una gran noticia, con calma leyó la carta en voz alta. Madre e hija sonrieron, parecía que la joven iba a poder ser capaz de acercarse a Harry antes de lo que hubieran esperado. Era de todos modos lo mejor, Hermione les había comentado sobre como Harry Potter miraba a Cho Chang, no lo podían permitir, la única mujer que se acercaría de forma romántica al niño que vivió sería Ginny Weasley, ella se convertiría en la señora Potter. Hija y madre estuvieron hablando largo rato, fantaseando con que harían cuando tuvieran acceso a la fortuna de los Potter. Paso una hora antes de que Ron Weasley se levantara, cuando bajo lo único en lo que pensaba era en desayunar. Pero cuando vio que su madre le entregaba una carta de Harry le extraño, ya que la lechuza de su supuesto amigo no estaba allí. El joven leyó la carta, no le gusto, saber que Harry no estaría con el ese verano le disgustaba, el era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, el que se aprovechaba de la fama y la fortuna del niño de la cicatriz, había impedido que otros alumnos se acercaran a Harry, no solo por él, sino por que el profesor Dumbledore se lo había dicho. Harry debía estar con las personas correctas, gracias a eso el joven lo agradecería con una gran cantidad de dinero. Un dinero que Ron quería para su propio uso, su propia escoba, estuvo indignado cuando Potter consiguió entrar en el equipo de quidditch en su primer año, con sus logros, los regalos que obtenía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano todo eso sería para él.

En un avión en dirección a los EEUU se encontraba Harry tranquilamente leyendo sobre los FAE, se preguntaba también si sus supuestos amigos ya habían leído las cartas. Ya se encargaría de ellos, no los confrontaría, esperaría a que ellos cometieran un error, el mes que había pasado estudiando le había servido de mucho, debía ser más astuto, más inteligente. Aun tenía mucho que aprender y esperaba que a su regreso estar al menos preparado. Tenía el amuleto entregado por los duendes para acelerar su aprendizaje, pero sabía que si había un gran cambio se podría sospechar, procuraría mostrar poco a poco sus mejoras, tenía ya pensado ver si podía dejar adivinación y ver sobre las otras asignaturas optativas, quería echar un vistazo a runas antiguas y aritmancia. Cuando regresara ya le preguntaría a McGonagall sobre si podía cambiar de clases.

Ahora mismo estaba muy interesado en el libro que estaba leyendo, la parte en la que estaba trataba sobre los incubos y sus métodos de curación. Decir que Harry tuvo que esconder la cabeza detrás de libro, debido al color que habían tomado sus mejillas. Los incubos se curaban y alimentaban a través del sexo, según el libro incluso llegaban a tener relaciones con otros hombres. Reconocía que a él no le interesaba lo de estar con gente del mismo sexo, pero no pudo evitar fantasear con estar con una mujer mientras leía el libro.

Decidió dejar de leer aquello y concentrarse en la parte de la política de los FAE, había que reconocer que era bastante compleja y complicada, sobre los líderes que gobernaban a los FAE, las familias más importantes de los FAE. Pero la parte que más le interesaba era la historia del rey sangriento, el hombre que impulso la paz usando las leyes de la sangre para llevar el fin de la guerra a los clanes FAE. A eso se había referido su padre, tenía como bisabuelo al rey sangriento, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan era el FAE que trajo la paz y la calma a un mundo FAE devastado por la guerra hacía ya mil años. No le extrañaba que el hombre permaneciera oculto, debía reconocer que aquel libro escrito por su abuelo y su padre era muy útil. Ahora también tenía la localización de su bisabuelo, la taberna que regentaba se llamaba Dal Riata y se encontraba en Toronto. Iría primero allí, ya luego localizaría a su madrina, Evony, se pregunto si la mujer sabría sobre él, seguramente no, seguramente Dumbledore hubiera hecho algo, el viejo era capaz de algo así.

El viaje duro un par de horas más, el joven aprovecho para descansar un rato, ya habría tiempo de lectura, había que reconocer que el amuleto que Ragnok le había entregado era fascinante, estaba claro que la magia y artesanía de los duendes era misteriosa, poderosa y fascinante. No entendía como una raza de tal calibre solo parecían dedicarse a las finanzas de los magos, aunque había visto que si los duendes abandonaban las finanzas seguramente el mundo mágico entraría en una grave crisis. Eran pocos los magos que sabían sobre matemáticas ya menos sobre finanzas, los sangres pura no tenían la educación muggle que enseñaba una de las asignaturas más básicas que daban en el mundo muggle, pero también estaba el problema que tanto los mestizos como los hijos de muggles al no tener una educación con matemáticas no se interesaban hasta que salieran de Hogwarts, eso dejaba a los duendes como los únicos que manejaban las finanzas en el mundo mágico. Decidió que debía retomar algunos de los estudios muggles que había dejado cuando había ido a Hogwarts, era lo mejor, además, si en un futuro no quería seguir en el mundo mágico le sería mejor, a pesar de que los magos decían ser mejor que los muggles, mas avanzados, en verdad no era muy cierto. Es verdad que con un hechizo un mago podía tener una habitación recogida al momento, pero las mejoras tecnológicas de los muggles superaban por mucho a los magos, pero lo que le disgustaba de eso, es que no parecían darle el merito a los magos que se merecían, la verdad que cuando había leído el temario de estudios muggles durante su mes en la habitación se había dado cuenta de que el temario estaba muy atrasado con respecto a lo que era hoy en día. Llevaba fácilmente cincuenta años de retraso, era algo inaudito, normal que muchos sangre pura no comprendieran a los muggles, incluso aquellos que decían estar del lado de los muggles como Arthur Weasley no sabría ciertamente el funcionamiento de muchos aparatos muggles.

Ya se encargaría de todo, debía estudiar los títulos y posiciones que tenía dentro del mundo mágico para así poder cambiar las cosas. También debía estar preparado para evitar que Lord Voldemort consiguiera regresar, ahora que tenía sus conocimientos y recuerdos sabía como había sobrevivido, tenía que reconocer que durante el mes de aprendizaje tuvo que pasar varios días calmado, tenía acceso a los recuerdos, pero había que reconocer que no eran nada agradables, Lord Voldemort era un monstruo sin alma no corazón, violaciones, torturas, asesinatos, sus crímenes se contaban por cientos, ya desde su más tierna infancia disfrutaba haciendo daño a la gente, manipulándolos, luego en la escuela se gano fácilmente el respeto de sus compañeros y profesores, vio algo que si que era cierto, Albus Dumbledore siempre había sospechado de Tom Riddle, se notaba que el profesor de transformaciones en aquel entonces no dejaba de observarlo, como si quisiera ver a donde le conducía su destino. Era igual que le había pasado con el, Dumbledore quería mantener bajo control a todo aquel alumno que algún día pudiera superarlo, debía reconocer que Voldemort tuvo la ventaja de que era muy apreciado por los demás profesores.

Ya se encargaría de Voldemort, primero tendría que entrenar duramente, además, había que destruir los demás Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, iba a ser un trabajo difícil, sabía la localización de la diadema de Ravenclaw que se encontraba en Hogwarts, el anillo de la familia Gaunt estaba en las viejas ruinas de la casa de la familia materna de Voldemort, luego estaba el medallón de Salazar Slytherin el cual se encontraba en una cueva de difícil acceso, por último era la copa de Hufflepuff la cual había entregado a una de sus servidoras Bellatrix Lestrange, era el único objeto que no tenía localizado, tendría que investigar donde la mujer responsable de dejar a Neville con sus padres locos, había escondido la copa. Investigando sobre algunos de lo seguidores de Voldemort había descubierto lo que le había pasado a los padres de su compañero de habitación, debía reconocer que lo que les había pasado a sus padres era terrible, pero lo de los padres de Neville era muchísimo peor, una cosa es tener a tus padres muertos, pero otra es que no reconozcan a su propio hijo.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, allí se despidió de su familia, fue una despedida emotiva, ahora que habían descubierto que no tenían lazos de sangre entre si se comportaban como una verdadera familia, ya no había odio, no había resentimientos. Harry vio como los Durlsey se alejaban, entonces se dirigió para sacar un billete de avión para ir a Toronto, fue a las ventanillas donde le atendieron.

- Buenas tardes señorita.

- Hola joven ¿Qué desea?

- Informarme sobre los viajes a Toronto.

- Lo siento pero necesitas ir con un mayor de edad, o tener autorización.

Harry saco su documentación, sabía que aquello podía pasar, pero como estaba emancipado no habría problema. Le entrego los documentos a la mujer.

- Un menor emancipado, una sorpresa joven.

- Hace solo unos días.

- Bueno Harry, ¿para cuando quieres ir a Toronto?

- Tengo que reconocer que me gustaría ir cuanto antes, pero también quiero antes de todo comprarme algo de ropa, voy a conocer a unas personas y quiero estar presentable.

- Te recomiendo entonces que visites las tiendas de ropa del aeropuerto, encontraras todo lo que necesites, por otro lado el billete sería mejor para mañana a primera hora, como acabas de bajar del avión querrás estar descansado.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, así lo haré.

Harry saco el billete y se lo guardo, entonces saco un mapa que le habían dado en Gringotts, era de conocimiento poco común que los duendes tenían diversos negocios en determinados lugares importantes del mundo muggle, el aeropuerto de Nueva York transitado al día por fácilmente varios miles de personas era un lugar perfecto para tener un negocio. Fue a donde le indicaba el mapa que tenía que ir, desde fuera parecía una tienda de ropa normal. Decidió entrar en la tienda donde le atendió una mujer que parecía tener unos treinta años.

- Buenas tardes joven ¿qué desea?

- Buenas tardes señora.

- Señorita en verdad.

- Pues entonces señorita, si busco un guardarropa al completo, tengo entendido que aquí puedo encontrar lo que necesito.

- ¿Puedo saber quien le ha hablado de esta tienda?

- Gringotts.

Harry dijo solo el nombre del banco, si en verdad estaba donde debía estar sabrían al instante que era un mago, sino tendría que seguir buscando.

- Entonces me imagino que buscas tanto ropa mágica como ropa muggle.

- En efecto señorita.

- Bien joven, lo primero es si quiere la ropa a medida o me dice que talla esta buscando.

Harry decidió no escatimar el dinero, podía permitírselo, tenía una cantidad de dinero inmensa.

- Ropa a medida señorita.

- Bien joven, necesito que se quede en calzoncillos, para así tomar sus medidas.

Harry un poco nervioso lo hizo, era casi quedarse desnudo y nunca había estado así delante de una mujer, era cierto que cuando había empezado a aprender a nadar le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero al estar con otras personas en bañador era menos embarazoso. Harry decidió relajarse cerrando los ojos, debía reconocer que le sirvió ya que apenas se ruborizo cuando la dependienta le tomo las medidas.

- Debo reconocer que estoy sorprendida.

- ¿Y eso?

- Normalmente los magos no suelen hacer ejercicio físico, pero se nota que estas en buena forma.

- Gracias, procuro mantenerme saludable.

- Bueno joven, ahora quiero saber de que tipo de telas quieres la ropa.

- No sabría decirle, que me recomienda, tengo que reconocer que el dinero no será un problema.

La mujer entonces le hablo sobre los diferentes tejidos y sedas que le llegaban con las que confeccionar la ropa, había de todo, desde la tela más básica, hasta ropas con pieles de dragón, hilo de acromantula, era una gran variedad. Debía buscar si su familia tenía negocios de ese tipo, eso le podría ser útil.

- Creo que quiero la mejor ropa dependiendo de la situación, creo que cada tejido servirá en algunos acontecimientos y en otros será mejor otros tejidos.

- Muy bien dicho joven, por cierto si le interesa hay un encanto poco común que se echa sobre la ropa, eso hace que usted no tenga que cambiar esa ropa ya que se va amoldando a su cuerpo.

- Interesante, seguramente sea un encanto caro, pero a la larga puede salir beneficioso para ahorrar en el futuro.

- Así es, la gente que elige el encanto lo hace por eso, parece que no, pero sobre todo en la adolescencia con el crecimiento que hay supone un gran ahorro.

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente mientras elegían la ropa, era increíble, la mujer era agradable, sabía como tratar a los clientes. Cuando todo estuvo listo guardo toda la ropa en el baúl, era un baúl increíble, era muy útil debía reconocerlo ya que podía transportar cualquier cosa sin problema.

- Pues todo guardado.

- Gracias por su ayuda, dígame cuanto le debo.

- Espere un momento - dijo la dependienta mientras hacia los cálculos - son 4.800 galeones.

Harry uso la tarjeta para pagar, decidió pagar 5.000.

- Dependientas como usted merecen ese crédito extra, sabe como tratar a los clientes.

- Muchas gracias joven, ¿esta de viaje con la familia?

- En realidad voy a Toronto a reunirme con ella.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que estará poco tiempo aquí.

- Me voy mañana a primera hora, lo que me recuerda una cosa, tengo entendido que en el aeropuerto hay un hostal donde poder quedarse, me puede decir donde queda.

- Muéstreme el mapa de Gringotts que muestra el aeropuerto - Harry así lo hizo - mira esta aquí.

- Muchas gracias.

- Bueno joven, ha sido un placer, jóvenes como tú no se encuentran todos los días, eres educado, amable, se nota que tienes dinero, pero al contrario que otros no eres soberbio.

- Gracias por sus palabras, por cierto me llamo Harry, no me he presentado.

- Un placer Harry, yo soy Emma.

- Bueno Emma, espero que nos volvamos a ver, tengo que reconocer que no me esperaba que el mundo textil fuera tan interesante.

- Si quieres podemos cenar, yo me hospedo en el hotel donde tu estás, sino te importa claro.

- Sería interesante.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que había aceptado cenar con una mujer muy hermosa, era algo increíble, se decidió que tenía que leer sobre modales en la mesa en algún libro para saber comportarse.

- Bueno Harry, nos vemos en la noche.

- Hasta luego Emma.

Emma vio alejarse al joven, sonrió, un joven agradable, algo tímido lo había notado, pero era atractivo, un físico nada envidiable e incluso mejor a algunos jóvenes que ya alcanzaban la mayoría de edad que a veces se había encontrado. Era una mujer atractiva, lo sabía, lo había usado muchas veces para divertirse con los hombres, desde su adolescencia había sabido como usar su cuerpo para sacarle provecho. Es verdad que a veces simplemente tenía relaciones sexuales con hombres para sacar beneficio, pero en casos como el de Harry le gustaba seducir a jovencitos para que experimentasen el sexo, robarle la virginidad a un adolescente le extasiaba, estaba segura que sería una cena interesante.

Harry llego al hostal donde se registro para pasar solo una noche, se entero que Emma ya había llamado para reservar una mesa, la cena sería a las nueve y media, por lo que tenía al menos una hora y media. Leyó un libro sobre modales en la mesa durante el tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de cenar, se vistió de forma elegante unos quince minutos antes y se aseo perfectamente, era una cena con una mujer hermosa y no quería ser descortés con ella.

Llego al comedor y vio que Emma le esperaba de pie delante de una mesa apartada, Harry como un caballero ofreció asiento a la mujer que sonrió.

- Veo que tienes buenos modales.

- Lo que he leído en los libros - dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento.

- Bueno, la práctica hace al maestro, sirve de poco leer si luego no llevas a la práctica lo que has leído.

- Buen consejo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Fue una cena tranquila, relajada, hablaban, comían, Harry por primera vez probó la cerveza muggle, era su primera bebida alcohólica, por lo que solo dio un par de sorbos.

- ¿Tu primer trago?

- En efecto Emma.

- La cerveza no esta mal, yo reconozco que prefiero el vino, pero eso también depende del acontecimiento.

Tras cenar fue Emma quien lo pago todo, le dijo que era su invitado, había sido un excelente cliente y quería agradecérselo. Subieron a sus habitaciones Harry iba a despedirse con un suave beso en la mejilla, pero Emma le cogió y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, era el primer beso de Harry, el joven se dejo llevar, Emma noto que a pesar de seguramente ser el primer beso del joven lo hacia bien, lo hacía por puro instinto. Se separaron y Emma lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que tu primera noche en los EEUU sea inolvidable?

Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir, Emma le estaba proponiendo tener sexo, sabía que era una oportunidad única, a decir verdad tenía que experimentarlo, pero no sabía que decir.

- No te preocupes Harry - dijo susurrando en la oreja - te lo vas a pasar muy bien, además, es normal estar nervioso.

Emma cogió la mano de Harry y lo llevo a su habitación, el joven ni se resistió, se dejo llevar por sus instintos, lo había leído en el libro de su padre, los íncubos tenían un enorme instinto en cuanto a relaciones sexuales, aunque no hubieran despertado sus habilidades su propio instinto interno les hacía saber que tenían que hacer.

Entraron en la habitación, Emma hizo que Harry se desvistiera y se tumbara en la cama, el joven estaba totalmente desnudo delante de una mujer, que para complacer al joven empezó a bailar lentamente mientras se quitaba la ropa, era todo un striptease, Harry no pudo evitar ver como su miembro viril iba alcanzado poco a poco un mayor tamaño. La mujer al ver eso se acerco lentamente a Harry, se tumbo a su lado, tocando su pecho, la mano de la mujer acariciaba lentamente su miembro.

- Estate relajado, es tu primera vez, pero te aseguro que haré lo necesario para que no la olvides.

Harry no sabía que decir, vio como la mujer lentamente descendía besando su tronco, su pecho, fue bajando hasta llegar a su pene, primero una pasada con la lengua que estremeció a Harry, luego otra a la que siguió ver como la mujer se introducía el miembro lentamente en la boca. Harry exhalo de placer, era increíble, la mujer le acariciaba con una mano los testículos mientras su pene desaparecía por completo dentro de la boca de Emma. Fueron un par de minutos llenos de placer donde Harry expulso todo su semen en la boca de la mujer.

- Magnifico, eres el primero que en su primera vez me dura más de un minuto.

- No se como sentirme ante ese comentario.

- Deberías sentirte orgulloso Harry, son pocos los adolescentes que en su primera vez con una mujer duran más de un minuto, también esta que según como sea la mujer con la que estén.

Mientras decía eso Emma se puso de rodillas delante de la cara de Harry, el joven vio por primera vez en su vida la zona intima de una mujer de cerca. Olía bien, no sabía si sería por que ese era el olor natural de esa zona, o que la mujer se había perfumado.

- ¿Sabes que quiero que hagas Harry?

- Que te de sexo oral.

- En efecto cielo, no tengas prisa, ve al ritmo que tu creas conveniente.

Así lo hizo, sabía bien, olía bien, era algo increíble, mientras lo hacia no dejaba de preguntarse si llegaría al final con la mujer, sería magnifico, sería una experiencia increíble. La mujer notaba como poco a poco Harry lo hacía mejor, sentía la lengua del joven en su clítoris, era magnifico, el placer iba aumentando poco a poco, debía reconocer que no se lo esperaba de alguien sin experiencia, pero decidió creer que el mismo instinto del joven lo estaba guiando, la mujer no pudo dejar de pensar que pasaría cuando ese muchacho adquiriera más experiencia. Sería un don Juan con las mujeres.

- Bien Harry - dijo Emma quitando sus partes de la cara de Harry - es hora del final, dime ¿te ves preparado?

- Si te dijera que no ¿te detendrías?

- Seguramente no joven.

Emma masturbo ligeramente a Harry para que su pene volviera a estar erecto, tras eso puso su clítoris a la altura del pene de Harry y con la mano ayudo a que entrara en ella. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su primera vez, era su primera vez follando con una mujer, sentía como su pene se apretaba contra las paredes internas del clítoris, la mujer se inclino sobre él para así besarlo. Fueron los minutos más increíbles de la vida de Harry hasta ahora, era una situación indescriptible. Harry sintió como estaba a punto de correrse dentro de la mujer, quiso salir pero Emma le detuvo.

- No te preocupes cielo, hay una poción.

Ante aquel comentario Harry siguió, poco a poco alcanzando el éxtasis, al cabo de unos segundos se vino completamente dentro de la mujer. Emma sintió como el interior de su clítoris se llenaba del semen de Harry, la mujer se inclino para volver a besarlo, para quedarse así varios minutos. Cuando se levanto fue a un cajón de donde saco una poción de color verde claro, le quito el tapón y se la bebió. Como Harry la miraba con cierta curiosidad decidió hablarle.

- Es una poción anticonceptiva, es incluso un método mejor que el de los muggles con sus preservativos.

- Entiendo - Harry aun tumbado sobre la cama aun exhausto - creo que me voy a tener que hacer con varias de esas pociones.

- En el aeropuerto hay un boticario, es una farmacia muggle, pero también vende para la gente mágica.

- Sabes, no me esperaba encontrarme a magos conviviendo con los muggles como si fuera normal, allí en Inglaterra los magos apenas se interesan por los muggles.

- Ellos se lo pierdes, aquí en EEUU hay menos magos, pero estamos mucho más desarrollados, implementamos la magia en muchos de nuestros aparatos, también claro está que Inglaterra es de las naciones con más sangres pura, lo que hace que no quieran los avances de los muggles.

Harry se levanto y se vistió, se despidió de él, con un apasionado beso.

- Si te levantas temprano nos podemos duchar juntos Harry.

- Claro Emma, me pasare sobre las siete.

- Me parece bien Harry - dijo la mujer mirándolo - fíjate, el joven nervioso parece haberse vuelto todo un hombre.

Harry se fue a su habitación, cuando entro en ella, se apoyo en la puerta cerrándola, era increíble, había tenido relaciones sexuales con una hermosa mujer y aunque había estado nervioso ya quería que llegara la mañana siguiente para así poder volver a estar con ella.

Se tumbo en la cama, ni si quiera se puso el pijama, el joven se tumbo para dormirse rápidamente. Sus sueños eran de dos tipos, en unos sueños el joven solo pensaba en el placer de estar con otras mujeres, por otro lado tenía sueños de cómo sería su familia y su madrina, quería conocerlos, estaba seguro de que no sabían de su parentesco, todo por culpa de Dumbledore. Pero ya se encargaría de hacer justicia, aquellos que le habían traicionado y engañado lo pagarían, serían llevados ante la justicia por sus crímenes. Es lo que esperaba, lo que deseaba, para así llegar a tener una vida tranquila, una vida sin las manipulaciones de aquellos que solo querían su beneficio. Una vida con una familia y con amigos.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Aun no tengo decidido quien va a ser la pareja de Harry o si va a tener un Harem. Al principio va a ser un Harry lujurioso, que va a experimentar los cambios de un cuerpo adolescente antes de entrar al despertar FAE. **

**Como bien se ha visto Dumbledore va a ser uno de los malos de la historia, de la familia Weasley, Harry va a tener en contra a Percy, Ron, Ginny y Molly. Hermione también va a estar en contra de Harry. En cuantos a los profesores de Hogwarts va a tener en contra a Severus Snape.**

**Espero que me escriban con sus comentarios, ya también digo que el siguiente capítulo va a tardar ya que primero voy a terminar la historia de Harry Potter y Stargate Atlantis. Solo dejo el primer capítulo para que la gente se vaya haciendo a la idea de cómo va a ser la historia. Saludos a todos.**


	2. Conociendo a la familia FAE

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta lujuriosa y excitante historia. Me alegra ver que el primer capítulo ha tenido gente que le ha gustado. No sabía como iba a reaccionar la gente ante esta nueva historia. Al final del capítulo aclaro varios asuntos de los que me han preguntado.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Conociendo a la familia FAE**

El avión despego, Harry miraba por la ventana el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Había estado solo durante un día, como escala para ir con sus tíos, para luego marchar a Toronto a encontrarse con su familia. Quien le iba a decir que por ir a comprar ropa para estar presentable, tuviera la suerte de poder tener relaciones sexuales con una hermosa dependienta. Había sido magnifico, incluso ya por la mañana había quedado con la mujer para que tomaran un baño juntos, fue algo magnifico.

Había vuelto a practicar sexo oral con la mujer, algo que ella también había hecho, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo habían disfrutado del uno del otro. Sus labios besándose, sus lenguas entrecruzándose, era una experiencia inolvidable.

Gracias a Emma ahora también tenía varias pociones anticonceptivas por si las necesitaba, también la mujer le había entregado una caja de preservativos por si tenía relaciones con mujeres muggles, en donde compro las pociones anticonceptivas también se hizo con un pack de pociones usadas para aprender a hablar otros idiomas. La mujer después de haber desayunado los dos juntos le llevo también a una tienda de teléfonos, donde le indico varios teléfonos móviles que funcionaban en terrenos mágicos, algo que a Harry le sorprendió pero eso le hizo darse cuenta lo atrasado que estaba el mundo mágico en Inglaterra comparado con otros lugares. En los EEUU la sociedad mágica había avanzado enormemente, gracias al arte de las runas había conseguido poner en funcionamiento tecnología muggle en aquellos lugares donde la cantidad de magia no lo permitiera. Ahora Harry sabía que tenía que usar sus títulos para así poder cambiar la sociedad mágica de su país.

Al final Harry se había comprado un teléfono de última generación, equipado con varias runas que hacían que pudiera llamar desde cualquier país. Se hubiera comprado un ordenador, pero aun tenía que estudiar sobre informática, una cuenta pendiente que tenía. El joven vio entonces como la luz de que podía quitarse el cinturón de seguridad se apago, ahora tendría algo de libertad para moverse.

Cogió un libro, un libro sobre las reglas que tenía dentro del mundo mágico como el jefe de una casa noble y antigua, también quería saber que poder tenía por ser heredero de los fundadores. Se trataba un libro que había sacado de la bóveda de la familia Potter y que le serviría para comprender que derechos tenía, sus deberes y como podía cambiar las cosas en el mundo mágico. Tenía que estar preparado para cuando regresara a su país, no volvería a ser controlado por nadie, tenía que ser más inteligente que la gente que lo manipulaba.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, durante la mitad del trayecto a Toronto estuvo leyendo aquel libro, el resto decidió descansar un rato. Se tomo una poción para hablar correctamente francés, según las indicaciones se podía tomar una poción una vez a la semana para que se fuera acostumbrando a un nuevo idioma. Debía reconocer que le hubiera gustado aprender por si solo, pero si en verdad su familia era tan importante, debía estar preparado lo mejor posible, el hablar otros idiomas le ayudaría por si tenía que negociar con gente de otros países.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Toronto, sino hubiera sido despertado por una azafata no se hubiera puesto el cinturón por lo que tuvo que agradecer a la joven su ayuda. Bajo del avión con calma, no tenía que recoger su equipaje, como solo llevaba su baúl mágico encogido en un bolsillo no tenía problemas, la varita y la capa de invisibilidad iban en otro bolsillo por si las necesitaba, por último en un tercer y cuarto bolsillo en la chaqueta llevaba el teléfono móvil y su método de pago. Los bolsillos estaban encantados para que solo Harry pudiera sacar las cosas de ellos, un pequeño encanto de seguridad que había usado gracias a los conocimientos de Lord Voldemort. Fue a un cajero bancario para sacar algo de dinero en metálico, debía coger un taxi para ir a su destino pero no llevaba nada de dinero encima en ese momento. Tras sacar algo de dinero fue a la zona de taxis de la ciudad de Toronto, estaba deseando llegar a su destino, subió a un taxi que vio libre y hablo en perfecto francés al taxista. Por suerte en Toronto se hablaba tanto el idioma ingles como el francés.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días joven ¿dónde desea ir?

- ¿Conoce el Dal Riata?

- Me temo que no joven ¿sabe la dirección?

Harry comprobó el papel que tenía y le enseño la dirección al hombre.

- Ya se donde tengo que ir - el hombre arranco el coche - ¿viaje de estudios o vacaciones?

- Podría decirse que las dos, vengo a conocer a familia que no conozco, pero también a estudiar un poco.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, la ciudad era hermosa y Harry no dejaba de mirar por la ventana del taxi. Cuando llego a la dirección entrego el dinero al taxista el cual se despidió del joven.

Estuvo caminando un rato hasta que encontró el lugar que buscaba, parecía que la gente pasaba de largo, como sino supieran que estuviera, seguramente al ser un local FAE estaba encantado para que solo aquellos que quisieran verlo lo hicieran. Fue hacia el local pero en ese momento un hombre de color salía, un hombre ataviado con claramente un traje de calidad, el hombre miro a Harry y se detuvo.

- Buenos días joven ¿desea algo?

- Estoy buscando a Fitzpatrick McCorrigan ¿puede ayudarme?

- Claro joven, es el tabernero del local.

Entraron en el Dal Riata, allí un hombre de baja edad limpiaba la barra, se sorprendió al ver a un joven allí en su local.

- Fitzpatrick, este joven te esta buscando.

- Gracias Blackthorn.

El hombre llamado Blackthorn salio del local sin dejar de mirar a nuestro amigo, a Harry le pareció un nombre curioso pero seguramente sería el título que tenía.

- ¿Qué deseas de mi joven?

- Me gustaría poder hablar en privado con usted, es un asunto muy delicado.

Trick no sabía que pensar, pero el joven parecía ser sincero, pero también se encontraba muy nervioso. Le condujo hacia un apartado donde cada uno se sentó en un sillón.

- Bueno joven, aquí no nos molestaran ¿qué quiere hablar conmigo?

- No se por donde empezar.

- Quizás escuchando su nombre, sabes el mío pero yo no se el tuyo.

- Cierto, siento mi educación, estoy algo nervioso, me llamo Harry James Potter.

Trick se quedo algo sorprendido, conocía el nombre, tenía delante al niño que vivió.

- El niño que vivió, me pregunto que trae a un mago tan lejos, sobre todo un mago de Inglaterra.

- La familia, descubrir que tengo más familia aquí.

- ¿Quieres mi ayuda para buscar a tu familia? no sé si podría ayudarte.

- En realidad usted es mi familia.

Harry saco el baúl ante la mirada de Trick sobre que era familia del muchacho, tras agrandarlo saco el pergamino con su linaje, el pergamino donde hablaba sobre los miembros de su familia, se lo entrego a Trick que reconoció el pergamino de Gringotts, cuando lo leyó se quedo sorprendido, allí delante entonces tenía a su bisnieto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, no aterro, era que el joven tenía su misma habilidad, era como él un sabio de sangre, miro las fechas y se quedo perplejo al ver que el pergamino solo tenía un par de días.

- ¿Acabas de descubrir que eres FAE?

Harry entonces le hablo sobre como había descubierto la verdad sobre Dumbledore, sobre como había ido al banco de Gringotts para solicitar ayuda y como los duendes le habían explicado la verdad sobre como había sido engañado por el director de Hogwarts. Le comento sobre los cuadros de sus padres y como había descubierto que era FAE.

Trick no sabía que decir, había tenido otra nieta, otra nieta que había tenido lo que parecía una mejor vida, pero que había muerto protegiendo a su hijo, a un bebe que había crecido y que ahora estaba delante de él. Trick entonces le contó sobre su tía y su abuela, un ligero resumen para que Harry supiera a que atenerse.

- Tengo que avisar a los líderes de los FAE.

- ¿Se refiere a la Morrigan y a el Ash?

- En efecto, por cierto Harry, no me llames de usted, llámame simplemente Trick.

- No suelo llamar a mi familia por su nombre.

- Es lo mejor, de momento nadie debe saber que relación nos une.

- Entonces mi padre estaba en lo cierto, usted es el rey sangriento.

- Un título del que no me enorgullezco Harry.

Harry no dijo nada más, se notaba el dolor en las palabras de su bisabuelo, solo esperaba poder conocer al resto de su familia, conocer a su madrina, a aquellas personas con las que tenía que haber estado sino hubiera sido por Dumbledore. Vio como Trick hacia un par de llamadas.

- Bien tanto el Ash como la Morrigan han sido avisados, no les he dicho de que se trataba pero enseguida vendrán.

- Me alegro.

Harry veía como Trick realizaba otra llamada. Por lo que había odio había llamado a una mujer llamada Bo.

- ¿Quién es Bo?

- Es tu tía, por lo tanto mi nieta, pero debes saber que ella no sabe nada de que soy su familia, solo sabe sobre tu abuela Aife.

- Creo que es una historia a tener en cuenta.

- Me temo que si Harry.

Estuvieron esperando tranquilamente, Harry mientras leía el libro sobre las familias antiguas y nobles de Inglaterra, llego al apartado donde hablaba sobre los apellidos de aquellas familias, allí estaba el apellido Potter y Peverell, pero también otros apellidos que reconoció, el apellido de la familia Black, Longbottom, había otros que no reconoció. Ver el apellido de su padrino le hizo recordar al hombre, se pregunto donde estaría, esperaba que estuviera bien. Debía usar su poder para poder demostrar la inocencia de Sirius.

Dejo de leer cuando vio como la puerta del local se abrió, un hombre entro, se dirigió a Trick con aire de arrogancia.

- Acabo de empezar a ponerme al día con mis deberes de Ash, espero que sea importante.

- Lo es, pero aun debe de llegar la Morrigan, es un asunto muy importante.

El Ash estaba algo sorprendido, si había llamado a la líder de los sombras si debía ser importante. Vio como un joven se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a saludarlo.

- Hola joven, asumo que es por ti el motivo de esta reunión.

- Me temo que sí, un honor conocer al Ash.

- Desde hace unas horas soy el Ash, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Harry Potter.

El Ash se queda sorprendido ante estar ante el niño que vivió, pero decidió averiguar si era él en verdad. De pronto emitió un silbido que Harry entendió al estar hablando en parsel.

- _¿Qué ha traído al niño que vivió aquí?_

- _Solo la verdad sobre mi origen._

Harry le respondió en parsel, el hombre entonces asintió, había oído que Harry Potter era capaz de hablar la antigua lengua de las serpientes, el como naga no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en mucho tiempo, así también se aseguro la identidad del joven.

- _Veo que en verdad eres Harry Potter, pues solo dos magos que conozco son capaces la lengua de las serpientes._

- _¿Sabía que hablaba parsel?_

- _Algunos rumores me habían llegado._

En ese momento entro en el local una mujer, Harry la miro y al momento la reconoció, la reconoció de las fotos de sus padres, pero sobre todo de la foto de su madre, esa mujer era Evony, pero si estaba allí quería decir que era la Morrigan. El joven se levanto para ir hacia la mujer.

- Espero que haya un buen motivo para molestarme anciano.

- Lo hay Morrigan.

La mujer iba a hablar cuando una voz la llamo por su nombre.

- ¿Evony? - la Morrigan se dio la vuelta, vio a un muchacho joven, pero se quedo sorprendida ante sus rasgos, allí delante estaba una versión de James Potter en miniatura con los ojos de Lily Evans - ¿eres en verdad Evony?

- Harry, por todos los diablos, eres mi pequeño Harry.

Harry se abrazo a la mujer, se abrazo con un cariño fraternal, tanto Trick como el Ash se quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena, no se esperaban aquello. La fría Morrigan estaba mostrando unos sentimientos que nunca antes había mostrado.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Trick - le respondió Harry - Evony es mi madrina.

- Creo que sería mejor que nos sentáramos y saber que esta pasando aquí.

Así lo hicieron, Harry explico como había descubierto la verdad sobre él, sobre que era FAE y como había sido manipulada su vida. Para la Morrigan fue una gran sorpresa saber que su querida Lily, la había designado para ser quien cuidara a su hijo, pero por culpa del las interferencias de Dumbledore no lo había conseguido, saber el destino que había tenido Sirius también le afecto, era inaudito, nunca creyó que el hombre fuera el traidor, pero ahora tenía claro que Dumbledore seguramente tenía algo que ver.

- Harry ¿sabes si Sirius tuvo juicio?

- No lo se Evony.

- Estoy segura de que no tuvo, en tu mundo se puede interrogar mediante una poción que le hubiera exculpado.

- Tendré que encargarme a mi regreso.

- Ahora solo falta saber cuanto queda para tu despertar Harry Potter - dijo el Ash - así también podrás elegir si te unes a la luz o las sombras.

- Tengo que pensarlo, debo estudiar mucho.

- Lo harás Harry Potter, no podemos permitir otro error como el sucedido con la súcubo.

Harry entonces puso atención, el Ash estaba seguramente hablando de su tía Ysabeau.

- ¿Estáis hablando de Bo?

- En efecto Harry Potter, veo que Trick te ha puesto al tanto.

- Claro que sí, Bo es mi tía por lo que me ha hablado de ella y de su situación - ante la sorpresa de los lideres de los FAE lo aclaro - es medio hermana de mi madre, ya que comparten la misma madre.

- ¡Que!

Era una noticia sorprendente, pero el grito de sorpresa vino del exterior, vieron como dos mujeres habían entrado, una de ellas pensó Harry debía ser su tía Bo. Fue Trick quien rápidamente se levanto para calmar a la joven.

- Bo, debes tranquilizarte, Harry es como tu, acaba de saber que es FAE, esta buscando a su familia, te esta buscando a ti.

La mujer llamada Bo miro al joven, ella siempre se había creído sola, sin nadie y ahora de repente se enteraba que tenía un sobrino. Los acontecimientos de su madre aun estaban muy recientes lo que le hizo sentir un gran peso sobre ella, pero ahora descubría que tenía más familia. Harry vio como la otra mujer le abrazaba, debía ser Kenzy, la humana que siempre iba con ella a todas partes.

- Tengo un sobrino y una hermana.

- Me temo que mi madre murió cuando yo era bebe, hace unos días me entere de que tenía más familia y vine para buscarla.

- Creo que necesito sentarme.

Así lo hicieron, al lado de Bo se sentó la joven Kenzy, demostrando a Harry la fuerte amistad que les unía, no eran FAE y su mascota humana, eran dos grandes amigas. Harry solo esperaba que Kenzy fuera en verdad una amiga con su tía, todo lo contrario a sus supuestos amigos. Harry entonces comenzó a contar toda su historia, todo lo que le había pasado para descubrir que era FAE, fue una sorpresa para las dos recién llegadas, saber que existía la magia era una inmensa noticia, pero la dura vida de Harry le hizo ver a Bo que no solo les unían lazos de sangre, al igual que ella sabía lo que era sentirse solo buscando un lugar en el mundo.

- El tal Dumbledore tiene que pagar por sus crímenes.

- No es tan fácil Kenzy - dijo Trick - conozco al hombre, siempre lo he considerado algo manipulador y un poco deseoso de poder algo que ahora está claro que es, pero los logros de Dumbledore en el pasado son muy grandes, ahora mismo nadie intentaría ir contra el hombre, es muy admirado.

- ¿Algo se podrá hacer?

- Ya llegara el momento, pero por otro lado quiero revelar un secreto, pero me gustaría pedir a Harry si sabe lo que es un juramento inquebrantable.

- Un juramento de que alguien no puede decir lo que ha jurado ya que sino muere.

- Voy a revelar la verdad de la relación que tengo tanto con Harry, como con Bo, pero por eso quiero pedir el juramento.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo al momento, no era bueno que se supiera que era familiar del rey sangriento, los demás asintieron, pero Bo por otro lado estaba intrigada, por fin después de tantos secretos el tabernero revelaría la verdad.

Hicieron uno por uno el juramento, cada uno lo realizo al instante, juraron no revelar nunca la identidad de Trick, su verdadera identidad, los líderes de los FAE se sorprendieron, creyendo que tenía que ver con la familia.

- Bien, lo primero que debéis saber es que Aife, la madre de Bo y abuela de Harry es en verdad mi hija.

Aquellas palabras fueron una sorpresa, eso quería decir que Bo era la nieta de Trick y por lo tanto el bisabuelo de Harry. Solo Harry que sabía la verdad mantuvo la compostura.

- ¿Entonces eres mi abuelo?

- Me temo que si Ysabeau, tuve que entregar a tu madre a las sombras por sus actos.

- ¿Qué hizo? - pregunto Harry.

- Para responder a eso tengo que retornarme a la era de las guerras FAE, pero para eso debo revelar mi identidad, yo soy el rey de la sangre, el que usando la magia de sangre creo las leyes que unieron a los FAE y por las cuales acabo la guerra.

- Pero un grupo de rebeldes no estaban de acuerdo, una de ellas era Aife por lo que tuviste que entregarla a las sombras.

- En efecto Harry.

- He leído la historia, antes de venir aquí he podido leer algunos de los libros de la familia Potter sobre los FAE.

- Ahora entiendo todo, tus motivos para protegerme - comento Bo - pero también los motivos por el que me has ocultado la verdad.

- No quería, hay muchas cosas de tu nacimiento que aun no sé, no tengo ni idea de quien es tu padre, no quería ocultarte la verdad, pero sin saber las respuestas yo mismo no podía hacer mucho.

- Esta bien Trick, entiendo tus motivos, pero al menos estoy aliviada de descubrir la verdad, también saber que tengo más familia me alegra.

Fue una conversación tranquila, tras terminar Trick fue a un estante oculto y saco un talismán con una gema de color blanco en el centro.

- Este talismán nos dirá cuanto tiempo queda para tu despertar FAE - dijo Trick mirando a Harry - debemos estar preparados.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Debes derramar tu sangre en la joya del amuleto.

Harry entonces cogió un pequeño cuchillo y se hizo un corte en uno de sus dedos, derramo con cuidado la sangre en la joya y tras eso sacando su varita se curó el corte. Los primeros auxilios para curarse con magia es de las primeras cosas que había aprendido a dominar con el amuleto que los duendes le habían entregado. La sanación le sería muy útil dado sus problemas y en los líos en los que se metía.

Harry vio como el talismán FAE empezó a brillar, dos formas luminosas se formaron.

- Cada una de estas líneas te dice que tan cerca está el despertar de tus habilidades FAE.

- ¿Tienes dos habilidades?

- Soy íncubo Bo, pero también soy un sabio de sangre.

Otra sorpresa, por eso Trick había revelado la verdad, el linaje de los sabios de sangre estaba vivo y había que protegerlo. Ahora Harry era otro capaz de usar las leyes de la sangre.

- Parece que la parte íncubo esta más cerca de despertar - dijo Trick - lo que quiere decir que aquí Harry ha tenido ya relaciones sexuales.

- No voy a negarlo.

- Los íncubos despiertan según su experiencia sexual Harry, en cuanto a tu despertar como sabio de sangre dependerá seguramente de tu poder mágico, sino me equivoco, ya que nunca he visto un sabio de sangre que sea mago.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí Harry?

- Tengo pensado estar entre mes y mes medio, quiero prepararme para cuando regrese a Inglaterra.

- ¿Tienes sitió donde quedarte?

- Si no importa me gustaría quedarme con Evony - le respondió Harry a Bo - así me puede contar sobre mis padres, además, como mi madrina seguro que no le importa.

- Para nada Harry - dijo la mujer sonriendo a su ahijado - tienes mucho que contarme.

- Por otro lado quizás me pase un par de días contigo tía Bo.

- Cuando quieras Harry.

Estuvieron tranquilamente hablando un rato más, como se acercaba la hora de comer cada uno se fue por su lado. El Ash que se presento como Lachlan le pidió a Harry pasarse por sus dominios para así tener una conversación en parsel, para el naga poder comunicarse en su idioma natural de nuevo había sido muy agradable. Harry acepto, debía reconocer que nunca había tenido una buena conversación en parsel, además, eso le ayudaría para en un futuro mejorar con la magia parsel. Lo había visto en los recuerdos de Lord Voldemort, la magia parsel, era una magia muy poderosa, pero que Lord Voldemort había usado solo para la oscuridad, según los recuerdos del mago oscuro, en un principio la magia parsel tenía unos fines menos oscuros. Lord Voldemort había rechazado la parte de la magia parsel usada para el bien y la curación, una magia muy poderosa capaz de curar graves heridas. Pero fue corrompida por Salazar Slytherin por lo que ningún heredero después pudo usar de nuevo correctamente la magia parsel. Harry estaba dispuesto a cambiar aquello, pero tendría que investigar mucho, la cámara de los secretos sería la clave, allí fue donde Lord Voldemort aprendió en un principio a controlar su magia parsel.

- Harry ¿nos vamos?

El joven estaba tan absorto que no se había dado cuenta de Evony hasta que le hablo.

- Si Evony, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Salieron del local, Harry antes de todo pidió el número de teléfono a Bo para así estar en contacto. También tendría que hablar con su tía. Subieron al coche, mejor dicho la limusina, donde se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

- Veo que la comodidad y el lujo vienen del título de Morrigan.

- Solo cuando es necesario.

Harry miraba por la ventana, pensativo, acababa de conocer a su madrina, a su tía y a su bisabuelo. Eso no debería haber sido así, todo por culpa de Dumbledore.

- Debes calmarte, se que quieres vengarte de Dumbledore, pero enfadándote no conseguirás nada.

- Durante años he querido una familia, los Dursley han sido de todo menos familia, salvo este último verano donde el miedo a mi padrino asesino les ha hecho retroceder.

- Sirius, no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verlo.

- ¿Solo de verlo? - dijo Harry con sonrisa - me he leído algunos de los diarios de mi madre.

Era cierto, en los diarios de su madre se encontró no solo explicaciones sobre pociones y encantamientos, algunos estaban dedicados a historias entre sus padres y sus padrinos, historias algo embarazosas y lujuriosas.

- No puedo negarlo, James y Lily se amaban más que ninguno, pero por su naturaleza hay veces que se tenían que satisfacer con otras personas, normalmente con Sirius y conmigo.

- Espero que Sirius este bien, debo localizar la forma de que se demuestre su inocencia.

- Si en verdad no consiguió juicio puedes empezar por ahí, pero antes de todo te recomiendo que contactes con aquellas personas que pudieran ayudarte.

Llegaron a donde se hospedaba Evony, era toda una planta donde tenía su despacho y sus dependencias, la mujer le mostró su habitación a Harry donde el joven empezó a sacar las cosas de su baúl. Al cabo de unos quince minutos tenía todo colocado, la magia era muy útil para acelerar las cosas. Como se acercaba la hora de comer se sentaron en el comedor, allí mientras comían Harry le contaba a Evony sus historias de Hogwarts.

La mujer escuchaba sobre las aventuras que Harry había tenido, sobre sus profesores, sus compañeros y como eran las materias del colegio.

- Veo que Hogwarts sigo tan anticuada como siempre.

- Lamentablemente sí, eso también espero cambiarlo.

- Me ha sorprendido lo de Snape dando clases, es un gran experto en pociones, pero no le veo la capacidad para dar clases.

- ¿Conoces a Snape?

- Por lo que veo no has terminado con los diarios de tu madre - Harry tuvo que asentir, ya que era cierto - Snape fue un antiguo amigo de la infancia de tu madre, viene todo en sus diarios por lo que te recomiendo que los leas.

- Más para leer, menos mal que los duendes me dieron ese objeto.

- ¿Qué objeto?

- Un amuleto que si lo pongo en una habitación hace que el tiempo pase diferente, cuando pase un mes en la habitación, solo habrá pasado un día fuera.

- Un objeto muy útil, solo falta una cosa más que quiero que me cuentes.

- ¿El que?

- Esta claro que según el talismán de los FAE ya has tenido relaciones sexuales, quiero que me lo cuentes con detalles.

Harry se sonrojo, era una historia que le gustaría mantener oculta, pero algo dentro de él hizo que la contara al detalle. Le explico a Evony sobre Emma, sobre como se habían conocido y como el joven había caído en las redes de la mujer. No le gustaba admitir que le había gustado estar bajo el control de la dependienta, pero había sido una experiencia increíble. Evony sonrió, Harry era como Lily, al principio ingenua, pero luego deseosa de placer, como toda súcubo. Se pregunto a si misma si debía tomar ya a Harry, enseñarle a su ahijado a ser todo un hombre.

Cuando terminaron de comer Harry le dijo que iba a estar en la habitación con el amuleto de los duendes, quería adelantar en sus conocimientos hasta la hora de la cena, como estaría seis horas dentro de la habitación sería alrededor de una semana. Evony estuvo de acuerdo, sabía que Harry debía estar preparado no solo para confrontar a sus adversarios, sino a la sociedad FAE, la política FAE era complicada, ella lo sabía, por lo que esperaba que su ahijado se preparara como debía.

Lejos de Toronto, al otro lado del océano Atlántico, en una casa de campo una familia de pelirrojos estaba tranquilamente por la mañana, casi tranquilamente. Molly había informado al resto de su familia de que Harry Potter al final no iba a pasar el verano con ellos, el señor Weasley entendió al joven al igual que los gemelos, a Percy le daba igual ya que mientras no le molestaran con su trabajo no le importaba, los hermanos mayores Bill y Charlie que habían venido a estar unos días para poder ir a los mundiales de quidditch tenían que reconocer que querían conocer al joven, pero también entendieron la situación. Solo Molly, Ron y Ginny no estaban contentos, querían que Harry se hubiera quedado con ellos. Molly quería al muchacho allí para así aprovecharse, tenía pensado pedirle su llave del banco para hacer creer al joven que le compraría sus enseres del colegio, de esa manera al tener la llave podría también tener acceso al dinero del muchacho, la fortuna Potter esta vez no se desperdiciaría en una sangre sucia, solo sería para su familia.

Ron Weasley estaba enfadado sentado en la orilla de un pequeño lago de la madriguera, ese verano tenía que haber sido para que el y Harry convivieran juntos, que se acercara más a su familia, era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, el único que tendría acceso a su fortuna. Pero no, tenía que haberse ido con sus familiares, acaso no los odiaba, siempre había dicho eso, pero ahora se iba a otro país lejos de él.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba leyendo un libro al lado de la ventana de su habitación, miraba como su hermano Ron estaba sentado al lado del lago, seguramente furioso por que Harry no estuviera allí, era idiota, solo esperaba que cuando Harry volviera su hermano estuviera calmado o estropearía todos los planes. Era cierto que ella también estaba enfadada con que Harry no estuviera allí, pero no se podía hacer nada. En cuanto regresara tenía que empezar a seducir a Harry, no podía permitir que nadie más que ella fuera quien se quedara con Harry. Además, con el torneo de los Tres Magos que se iba a celebrar en Hogwarts era la oportunidad perfecta, en navidad habría un baile y tenía pensado usar varias pociones para atraer al joven. Ya Hermione le había avisado de que Harry parecía interesarse por otras chicas, su inteligente amiga había observado como miraba a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. No podían permitir aquello.

Hermione Granger se encontraba preparando su equipaje con su varita, normalmente los menores de edad no podían practicar magia fuera de la escuela, pero Dumbledore la había recompensado con barreras que no detectaban la magia. Se lo había ganado, desde que Dumbledore se acerco a ella para pedirle ayuda con Harry Potter había hecho un excelente trabajo. Cada informe, cada vez que Harry se desviara del camino era ella quien informara a Dumbledore. Si hubiera sido por Ron ya se habría descubierto su plan, el joven no tenía inteligencia ninguna, era soez, maleducado y vago. Eso por un lado ayudo a que Harry no se interesara mucho en los estudios, bueno, eso y las pociones que Dumbledore había suministrado a Potter. Ella sería la alumna más brillante de su generación, no de su generación, sino de todo Hogwarts y gracias a Dumbledore lo conseguiría.

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación, ya era la hora de cenar, había pasado una semana estudiando y practicando su magia, poco a poco iba aprendiendo lo que tenía que haber sabido desde que su infancia, era mucha información pero ahora tenía algo que le serviría. Tenía una verdadera posibilidad de que si en verdad Sirius no había tenido un juicio podía hacer que fuera libre. Sirius al igual que él era miembro de una casa antigua y noble por lo que según las reglas de esas casas debía tener un juicio fuera cual fuera su crimen. Tendría que contactar con las personas adecuadas para que el juicio se celebrara pero que nadie interfiriera.

- Harry la cena esta lista.

- Voy Evony.

La cena estaba deliciosa, cenaron tranquilamente, Harry le contó sobre lo que había descubierto de cómo podía hacer que Sirius fuera declarado inocente.

- Deberías contactar con el departamento de leyes mágicas, tengo entendido que lo rige una mujer llamada Amelia Bones, es muy justa y no se deja sobornar e intimidar, también es una poderosa bruja.

- ¿Estas muy al tanto del mundo mágico?

- Lo que me he enterado en las últimas horas, que mi ahijado sea Harry Potter hace que me ponga al día del mundo mágico.

- Por cierto la cena esta deliciosa.

Terminaron de cenar, Harry iba a ir a su habitación cuando Evony se puso delante de él.

- Creo que es hora de que sigas despertando ese lado íncubo que tienes.

Harry trago saliva, sabía que Evony estaba hablando de practicar sexo con ella, por un lado no sabía si estaba preparado de tener relaciones sexuales con su madrina, pero por otro lado había leído que cuando sus habilidades hubieran despertado hubiera sido su propia madre quien habría controlado aquellas habilidades. Harry siguió a sus instintos y se dejo llevar por Evony a la habitación de la mujer.

Entraron en la habitación, Evony se desnudo ante los ojos del joven, era una mujer hermosa, Harry siguió el ejemplo y también se desnudo, vio como ya su miembro viril estaba extasiado. Evony se acerco a él y de un leve empujón lo tumbo en la cama, luego la mujer se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de lujuria, Harry se dejaba llevar, eso era lo mejor, así ganaría experiencia.

- Quiero algo de ti Harry, algo muy apreciado entre las mujeres del mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué es?

- Quiero tu lengua dentro de mi - dijo susurrando su oído - quiero que usando la lengua parsel me hagas estremecer de placer.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la lengua parsel se pudiera usar de esa manera. Pero lo haría, dejo tumbada a Evony boca arriba y con calma fue bajando, sus labios besaron sus pechos con suavidad, saboreando los pezones de la mujer, siguió bajando y con calma puso su cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer, el aroma que le llegaba, la sensación de estar allí era increíble. Con calma su lengua empezó a lamer la zona de Evony, aun no usaría parsel, si Evony quería ser traviesa el también lo sería.

Evony gimió, aun no estaba usando parsel, pero la sensación de la lengua de Harry en su interior le hizo estremecerse, era como estar con los padres de Harry, cada uno le había hecho disfrutar a su manera.

- Vamos Harry, dame lo que quiero.

- Lo vas a tener Evony, pero quiero hacerlo de tal manera que no sepas cuando va a pasar.

La lengua de Harry siguió dándole placer, Evony estaba deseando el parsel, no sabía cuando iba a pasar, tendría que estar preparada. Con fuerza se agarro a la cama, si de forma normal le hacía estremecerse no quería saber que pasaría después.

- _Es la hora Evony__ - _dijo Harry en parsel golpeando con su lengua el clítoris de Evony haciendo que la mujer gritara de placer - _vas a ser esclava de mi lengua, tu lo has pedido y por lo tanto atente a las consecuencias._

No sabía que estaría diciendo, pero el placer que le daba, sentir la lengua de Harry serpenteando por el interior de sus clítoris era increíble, un placer indescriptible, nunca antes un hombre o mujer le había dado tanto placer.

- _Eso es, retuércete de placer, no voy a parar hasta que yo quiera._

- Sigue así Harry, eres digno hijo de sus padres.

La lengua de Harry estuvo varios minutos así, Evony de tantos orgasmos había cubierto parte de la cara de Harry de sus fluidos. Harry entonces se puso de rodillas y acercándose al rostro de Evony se pusieron a besarse, la mujer con su lengua disfrutaba de sus propios fluidos, los que le quedaban en la cara a Harry ya que el resto los había disfrutado el mismo Harry.

- Creo que ahora me toca a mí darte el placer que te mereces Harry.

- No te cortes Evony, no te cortes.

Evony bajo a la entrepierna del joven, tenía un buen miembro había que reconocerlo, pero no se iba a dejar superar por un adolescente. Con toda su pasión comenzó a lamer el pene de Harry, el muchacho extasiado no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Era algo increíble, sentía la lengua de Evony recorriendo cada parte de su entrepierna. Como la mujer se metía al completo su pene en la boca. No pudo evitarlo, el placer era tal que expulso todo su semen dentro de la boca de Evony, la mujer sonrió, se notaba que aun era joven ya que le había durado poco, pero se encargaría de enseñarle.

- Como se siente, creo que me merecía hacerte gozar de placer por tus actos.

- Estoy de acuerdo Evony - dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada - ha sido increíble.

- Esto aun no ha terminado, quiero tenerte dentro de mi, sentir tu pene en mi interior.

Nada más decir eso Evony se coloco de tal manera que rápidamente introdujo el pene de Harry dentro de su clítoris, tras eso hizo que Harry se colocara de tal manera para que el muchacho fuera quien tuviera el papel principal.

- Vamos Harry Potter, se un hombre.

Harry así lo hizo, entraba y salía del cuerpo de Evony con gran placer, de vez en cuando se incorporaba hacía ella para así probar los labios de la mujer, saborear los dulces pechos de su madrina. Era increíble, al contrario que con Emma era el quien llevaba el ritmo y le encantaba, era un placer indescriptible. Ahora entendía por que su madre había querido que se quedara con Evony, su madrina le había instruido desde que comenzó su adolescencia en las relaciones sexuales, también era para conocer la política FAE, pero eso ahora mismo no le importaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos el joven exploto dentro de Evony, se tubo que tumbar al lado de la mujer agotado mientras ella le miraba de forma divertida mientras se bebía la poción anticonceptiva.

- No esta mal Harry.

- Estoy agotado.

- Ya te acostumbraras, por lo menos mañana se vera que estas en buena forma.

- ¿Qué pasa mañana?

- Es un examen médico rutinario, vas a ser examinado por una doctora de los luces.

- ¿Por qué de las luces?

- Es una de las mejores doctoras humanas que existen, hace tiempo fue capaz de parar una epidemia FAE en África, por eso el anterior Ash la contrato.

Era interesante, tenía que ser muy hábil en su trabajo para no solo parar una epidemia, sino que el Ash se interesara de esa manera por una humana. Tenía ganas de conocerla.

- Vaya, quiero conocer a esa doctora.

- ¿Y eso?

- Alguien así estoy seguro que con algún que otro conocimiento mágico puede ser de gran ayuda para mezclar las pociones de curación con métodos muggles de curación.

- Es cierto, puede ser en verdad muy útil.

- Ya hablaremos mañana, ahora me apetece descansar al lado de mi madrina.

- Ven aquí mocoso.

Evony y Harry se tumbaron y se abrazaron, estaban felices de haberse encontrado tras tanto tiempo. Para Harry era estar en el cielo, tenía una familia, para Evony era magnifico, el pequeño Harry, aquel bebe de hermosos ojos verdes hijo de sus amigos estaba con ella, como tendría que haber sido.

- Me pregunto que pensarían mis padres si nos vieran.

- Lily te diría que te divirtieras pero con precaución, mientras que James te animaría a seguir teniendo sexo con otras mujeres.

- ¿Cómo eran?

- Tu madre era inteligente, muy inteligente, tu padre también lo era, pero hay que reconocer que lo gastaba en bromas.

- Ya había oído algo así, por lo visto mi padre junto con Sirius eran unos alborotadores.

- Tu madre creyéndose hija de muggles no sabía sobre sus habilidades, por suerte despertaron en verano y pudo ser ayudada, fue la familia Potter quien a escondidas la ayudo y la instruyo, eso fue lo que hizo que sus padres se acercaran, algo que antes era imposible.

- ¿Y eso?

- Piensa que opinaba Lily, del gamberro y bromista James Potter.

Harry sonrió, seguramente no se llevaban muy bien, debía reconocer que de la vida de su madre apenas había leído en los diarios, solo algunas cosas concernientes a la sociedad FAE. Se tumbo boca arriba con una mirada perdida.

- Ojala estuvieran aquí.

- Siempre están Harry, están en nuestro corazón y mientras no los olvidemos siempre estarán ahí.

- Lo se, pero me gustaría tenerlos conmigo.

Ligeras lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry, Evony pasó su brazo alrededor del pecho del joven y lo abrazo. El abrazo calmo a Harry que tranquilamente cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

La mañana llego tranquila, tras un buen desayuno y hacer algo de ejercicio en un gimnasio que había en el mismo edificio Harry se encontraba vistiendo para ir a la reunión con los luces. Evony le acompañaría como líder de las sombras y no como su madrina, para representante de su familia estaría Bo la cual les estaba esperando abajo junto con la inseparable Kenzy.

- ¿Alguna vez os separáis?

- Solo cuando tu querida tía tiene que curarse.

- Entiendo.

Kenzy y Harry estuvieron hablando tranquilamente, era una joven muy agradable a la que le encantaba escuchar las historias de Harry Potter. Mientras Evony y Bo comentaban sobre algunos asuntos FAE, era cierto que no se soportaban por eso de que Bo no seguía las reglas y no había elegido bando, pero por otro lado era útil para ciertos asuntos. Cuando llegaron a la residencia del Ash fueron conducidos ante el hombre que estaba acompañado por una mujer.

- Bienvenidos - dijo el Ash - Harry, la doctora Lauren Lewis será la encargada de hacerte un chequeo médico.

- Sígame joven.

Harry siguió a la mujer, era rubia, era guapa y veía como no dejaba de mirar a su tía Bo. Le llevo a una sala médica donde también había varios aparatos de gimnasia.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer doctora?

- Lo primero es comprobar tu forma física, quiero que uses la cinta de correr durante cinco minutos, mientras este aparato me dice tus pulsaciones.

La doctora le coloco un brazalete en el brazo que iba conectado a un ordenador, le explico que así conocería su ritmo cardiaco y vería en que forma se encontraba.

No tuvo problema, si hubiera sido antes del verano seguramente no habrían sido buenos resultados, pero ahora estaba en mucha mejor forma. Al cabo de cinco minutos la doctora le pidió que parara.

- Bien, veo que tienes un buen físico, tus constantes a pesar de la carrera son buenas, lo que quiere decir que haces ejercicio a diario.

- En efecto doctora Lewis.

- Bien ahora quiero que te quedes en ropa interior, vas a pesarte y quiero tomar tus medidas.

Harry lo hizo sin problema, aunque era la primera vez que estaba ante un medico no estaba nervioso. Al instante Lauren midió la altura de Harry y comprobó su peso. Tras eso la mujer le dio su diagnostico.

- Bien Harry, tienes una buena altura y peso para tu edad, quizás un poco más alto de lo normal.

- Seguro que me alimento bien.

Harry no iba a decir que era por un amuleto donde el tiempo pasaba diferente. El resto de la revisión fue rutinario, análisis de sangre, de orina, todo lo que Harry había oído cuando sus tíos llevaban a su primo de médicos. Tras unos minutos la mujer había terminado.

- Bueno, debo reconocer que estoy sorprendida, tu salud es excelente Harry, podrías incluso ganar entre cinco y diez kilos más, tienes un buen físico, pero eso te hará ganar músculo si te interesa claro ¿practicas algún deporte?

- Natación y durante la escuela quidditch.

- El deporte con escobas, debo reconocer que cuando el Ash me dijo que iba a tener que revisar a un mago FAE me sorprendí y tuve que leer algo sobre tu sociedad.

- Si quieres tengo varios libros - dijo Harry mientras se vestía - es más, me gustaría hablarte sobre algunos asuntos médicos.

- Cuando quieras, ahora volvamos que de mi informe al Ash y a la Morrigan.

El chequeo medico duro varios minutos más, Harry se intereso por saber que relación tenía la doctora con su tía, pero la mujer fácilmente eludía sus preguntas.

Regresaron a la sala principal, donde Lauren les dio los informes al Ash y a la Morrigan.

- La salud de Harry es perfecta - dijo Lauren mientras veía como el Ash y la Morrigan leían los informes - es un joven muy saludable.

- Bueno Harry, según dijiste tu estancia va a durar aquí al menos un mes, ¿qué planeas hacer?

- Pues vera Ash, tenía pensado sobre todo conocer a mi familia y a mi madrina, pero por otro lado me gustaría ponerme al día con la política FAE, tengo mucho que estudiar, pero me interesa aprender para en un futuro decidir que bando escojo.

- Es una buena elección Harry.

- Por otro lado tengo que estudiar sobre algunas cosas de mi mundo, cuando regrese a Inglaterra quiero estar separado.

- Me gustaría que te quedaras a comer aquí Harry - dijo Lachlan - ya también quiero que la Morrigan se quede ya que tenemos que hablar de varios asuntos.

- No tengo ningún problema, pero no sé si Evony se quedara.

- No te preocupes Harry, también es cierto que con su nombramiento como Ash debemos reunirnos para determinados asuntos.

Lo primero que Harry hizo fue coger el teléfono móvil para llamar a casa de Hermione, debía aparentar su amistad para que no se sospechara. Marcó el número y espero con calma.

- Buenas tardes ¿quién es?

- Buenas señor - respondió Harry al que sería el padre de Granger - ¿es casa de Hermione Granger?

- En efecto, ¿quién llama?

- Soy su compañero de clases Harry Potter, ¿se puede poner?

- Un momento Harry, enseguida la aviso.

Harry escucho como el hombre llamaba a su hija y se oyó como esta corría hacia el teléfono.

- Harry ¿eres tú?

- Soy yo Hermione, espero no molestar ¿qué hora es allí?

- Son sobre las tres de la tarde.

- Aquí son las diez de la mañana.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, tengo que reconocer que están siendo unas vacaciones geniales.

- ¿Tus tíos se portan bien contigo?

- A la perfección, es lo que tienen los negocios, hay que aparentar.

- Me lo imagino, me entristecí mucho cuando recibí tu carta, esperaba que pasaras el verano con Ron y conmigo en la madriguera.

- Yo también hubiera querido, pero un viaje así es una gran oportunidad, la ciudad es magnifica.

- Me lo imagino, pero esperaba tener a alguien con quien hablar mientras Ron se ponía con el quidditch.

- ¿Vais a los mundiales?

- En efecto Harry.

- Me encantaría ir, pero al menos voy a estar otro mes por aquí, queremos visitar las ciudades más importantes.

- ¿Llegaras para tu cumpleaños?

- No lo sé Hermione, pero si no es así ya os invitare a algo cuando regrese.

- Bueno Harry, espero que puedas venir.

- Yo también, tengo que cortar, nos veremos a mi regreso.

- Adiós Harry.

Harry colgó el teléfono, el joven sonrió, tenía que hacerles creer que todo iba a la perfección, que no sospechasen de nada.

Durante el resto de la mañana Harry estuvo en la mansión de Ash, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Bo, su tía quería conocer sobre su vida, de la misma manera que Harry quería conocer como había sido la vida de la hermana de su madre. También tuvo varias conversaciones con el Ash en lengua parsel. Cuando llego la comida se sentaron para comer tranquilamente, también llego allí Trick. Fue una comida tranquila, hablaban sobre todo con Harry, querían conocer sobre el mundo mágico, pero también conocer las impresiones de Harry sobre la sociedad FAE.

Tras la comida decidieron que horario tendría Harry, como sería su vida durante el tiempo que estuviera allí. Por las mañanas el joven, además de seguir con sus entrenamientos para mejorar su condición física, empezaría a aprender a manejar la espada. La lucha con armas era muy útil y por lo que Harry había leído los miembros de la familia Potter se enorgullecían de ser grandes espadachines. También entrenaría sus artes mágicas, a petición de Lachlan y de Evony mostro varios hechizos, si algún mago les atacaba querían estar preparados para saber como luchar contra la magia.

Por las tardes el joven lo dedicaría a conocer tanto la política FAE como a estudiar sobre su mundo, sobre todo las leyes que tenían el miembro de una casa noble y antigua, también estudió sobre duelos y deudas de vida, algo que en el futuro sería muy útil al tener Ginny Weasley y Peter Pettigrew, ambos, una deuda de vida con él. Por otro lado el apartado de duelos mágicos le dio una gran idea para un futuro poder tener influencia sobre determinadas personas.

Era un aprendizaje duro, pero el joven no se iba a rendir, una vez a la semana usaba el amuleto duende para acelerar su aprendizaje varios días. Pero si el entrenamiento era duro, tenía la ventaja de que cada cierto tiempo se desahogaba practicando sexo, ya no solo con Evony, también había tenido sexo con su tía Bo. Fue la misma Evony quien se lo aconsejo para ir entendiendo las habilidades de los súcubos y de los íncubos. Al principio le dio mucho corte pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, las experiencias que tenía eran increíbles.

Durante ese tiempo también conoció a mucha gente, a pesar de que su tía Bo no había elegido lado era muy conocida y respetada. No solo por su decisión, sino que por sus actos había ayudado a muchos FAE.

Una de las personas con las que más amistad hizo fue un hombre lobo llamado Dyson, cuando supo de su condición se intereso para saber que diferentes eran los hombres lobo de los FAE. Le gustaría ayudar a Remus Lupin con su problema. Se entero que Dyson podía transformarse en lobo a voluntad, que no perdía el control y que no necesitaba la luna llena para su transformación. Con Dyson aprendió sobre todo a luchar y a combatir.

Luego estaba Hale, un Sirénido muy amigo de Dyson, era heredero de una de las familias más importantes dentro de la sociedad FAE, gracias al hombre aprendió sobre la política y las familias de los FAE. Harry bromeaba con el hombre ya que era bastante divertido, lejos del estricto carácter de su familia, a la que tuvo el placer de conocer en una reunión a la que fue invitado por Lachlan.

Lachlan, era una de las personas con las que más tiempo pasaba, el hombre era un gran espadachín y le enseño a Harry gran parte de sus habilidades, también pasaban tiempo hablando el parsel.

- _Antes de mi _- Harry estaba sentado en un descanso de su entrenamiento -_ ¿habíais conocido a algún otro hablante de parsel?_

-_ Hace tiempo, unos cien años, fue un joven sanador que me encontré en un viaje por Grecia, un mago y curandero muy habilidoso, era el último de su familia pero tenía una grave enfermedad hereditaria y murió joven._

- _Una lastima, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, la lengua parsel esta muy mal vista por culpa de Salazar Slytherin._

- _En realidad eso es en Inglaterra, es cierto que lo mantienen en secreto por ser mal vistos, pero en el resto del mundo aun la magia parsel de curación es venerada._

Otra visión de su país que no gusto a Harry, solo por los actos de unos, un arte muy útil había sido no solo repudiaba sino también olvidada, solo era recordada como la lengua que usaba un mago oscuro.

- _Volvamos al entrenamiento Harry._

Lachlan era brutal, no tenía concesiones con el muchacho, claro esta, que Harry tampoco las quería, el joven no buscaba el camino fácil, cada día entrenaba sin parar, mejorando sus habilidades. Estaban entrenando cuando un asistente aviso de que Bo estaba allí.

- _¿Sabes que hace aquí tu tía?_

-_ No lo se Ash, no habíamos quedado._

Bo entro en la sala, Harry se dirigió hacia ella para saber que pasaba.

- Tía Bo ¿pasa algo?

- Necesito tu ayuda Harry.

- Claro.

Bo se sentó y les contó que la última noche había sufrido de pesadillas, había descubierto que no eran pesadillas normales, sino provocadas por una Mare, un tipo de FAE que provoca pesadillas para luego alimentarse del miedo de estas. Mientras Kenzy intentaba encontrar un Baku, para absorber aquellas pesadillas.

Pero debían mantener los sueños de Bo en calma y Lauren quería que Harry entrara en los sueños de su tía para así ayudarla. Mientras Lauren monitorizaría las constantes de ambos para despertarlos si era necesario. Antes de tumbarse a dormir les pusieron un brazalete de oro, con varias runas que les conectaría con el mundo de los sueños.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, a su lado Bo estaba temblando de miedo. Los miedos de su tía eran grandes pero el joven no iba a perder a su familia ahora que la había encontrado.

- Mírame tía Bo, estoy contigo no te pasara nada.

- Tengo miedo.

- Es natural, pero debes se fuerte por la gente que te espera.

- Gracias Harry.

Vieron durante un rato la mente de Bo, gracias a Harry esta estaba más calmada, se notaba que aquellas pesadillas estaban estresando de gran manera a Bo. Pero Harry que había aprendido a distinguir tanto la magia como el aura de las personas, fueran magos, FAE o simples humanos noto una esencia más aparte de la Mare, dos personas estaban jugando con la mente de su tía y eso no lo iba a permitir. Uso su magia para conectar con el débil poder que aun quedaba dentro de la mente de Bo para conseguir identificar a los atacantes.

Harry entonces vio que estaba en la mente de otra persona, en la mente de la Mare que había atacado a su tía, no tenía que haber pasado, solo quería saber donde estaban los atacantes. La mujer se dio cuenta de la intrusión y se encaro con Harry.

- ¿Quién eres mocoso?

- Deja en paz a mi tía Bo o me encargare de ti.

- Vaya, así que la súcubo tiene un sobrino, me encargare primero de ti.

- No te permitiré hacerle daño.

- Lo dudo mucho, estas en mi mente y aquí yo soy quien lo controla todo.

Al momento Harry fue atacado por pesadillas mandadas por la Mare, pero el joven se había enfrentado a sus peores miedos combatiendo a los dementotes, tenía miedo si, pero era capaz de luchar. Por suerte su magia parecía servir en aquel lugar por lo que pudo luchar sin problemas. La mujer era verdaderamente poderosa, pero nunca había luchado contra un mago y al cabo de unos minutos estaba en el suelo de rodillas llorando.

- Tuve que hacerlo, los humanos no me alimentaban lo suficiente, la súcubo es poderosa, muy poderosa.

Harry miro a la mujer y vio la mirada de una madre preocupada, era una mirada que había visto tanto en Petunia cuando Dudley tenía problemas, una mirada como la de los señores Weasley cuando rescató a Ginny Weasley de la cámara de los secretos.

- Estás embarazada - no era una pregunta, era el único motivo por el que las pesadillas humanas no eran suficientes para la FAE.

- Si.

- Puedo ayudarte, hay otro modo, de esta manera hubieras podido provocar la muerte de tu hijo y no quieres eso.

- Claro que no, quiero que mi hijo nazca sano.

- Dime como encontrarte y te ayudare.

La Mare así lo hizo, no sabía el motivo, pero algo le hacia confiar en aquel mago. Harry despertó y se encontró en la sala médica, a su lado se encontraba Bo ya despierta junto a Lauren, Lachlan y Evony, la madrina de Harry había acudido avisada por el Ash.

- ¿Harry estas bien?

- Estoy bien Evony, necesito que se mande alguien a por la Mare.

- ¿Sabes donde esta?

Harry explico lo que había descubierto, sobre el motivo que había llevado a la Mare a alimentarse de Bo, decidieron que la Mare sería traída para ser ayudada no castigada, Harry no quería que lo fuera ya que hizo algo que cualquier padre o madre hubiera hecho, proteger a su hijo.

Al cabo de media hora la Mare fue llevada junto a otro FAE de las sombras a la presencia del Ash y la Morrigan. El hombre era el responsable de inducir en sueños a sus victimas mientras la Mare se alimentaba de los miedos que causaban las pesadillas.

No serían condenados a muerte, pero se les dio una serie advertencia, la Mare se disculpo con Bo por haberle causado esas pesadillas. Bo se curo gracias a que Kenzy llego con un Baku para ayudar a su amiga. Al momento la súcubo se quedo dormida tranquila como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

El resto de días paso tranquilo, aquel día Harry estaba terminando de escribir varias cartas, cuando el espejo comunicador con los duendes se activo. Ragnok se mostró en el espejo. Hacía unos días había contactado con el duende para restaurar la casa de la familia Peverell.

- Señor Potter ¿espero no molestarle?

- Para nada Ragnok, en verdad es perfecto que haya contactado conmigo, me gustaría que entregase unas cartas si pudiera.

- No habrá problema señor Potter ¿para quién son las cartas?

- Una de ellas es para Amelia Bones, las otras dos son para Lucius Malfoy y el ministro Fudge.

- Las entregare cuando solo estén esas personas, que es seguramente lo que quiera.

- En efecto Ragnok.

- Por otro lado señor Potter, quiero informarle que las obras de restauración de la mansión de la familia Peverell están completas, ahora solo quien usted quiera podrá entrar a la mansión.

- Me alegra oírlo, seguramente la casa de elfos domésticos de la mansión están contentos.

- Más que contentos, saber que un heredero va a volver les ha animado en gran medida.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, el duende le comento que habían localizado uno de los Horrocrux de Lord Voldemort en una casa que había pertenecido a la familia materna del mago oscuro, aun no habían eliminado todas las protecciones, pero dentro de poco tendrían el objeto en sus manos.

- Bueno Ragnok, si necesitan ayuda estoy para lo que surja.

- Gracias Harry Potter.

Harry entrego las cartas y tras eso se corto la conexión, el joven entonces decidió volver a sus tareas pero debía reconocer que tenía curiosidad por saber que pensarían aquellas personas a las que había escrito.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado al lado de una ventana mirando como su hijo volaba en su escoba al aire libre. En ese momento vio como una lechuza entraba y dejaba una carta en la mesa delante de él. La lechuza salió volando al instante retornando su camino. El hombre cogió la carta, no reconocía la letra, decidió abrir la carta para ver de qué se trataba.

_Estimado Lord Lucius Malfoy_

_Yo Harry James Potter Peverell deseo solicitar una reunión con usted. Seguramente le sorprenda esta carta proviniendo de mi, pero ruego que la lea ya que debemos tratar de varios asuntos de extrema importancia._

_El asunto del que debemos hablar viene debido por el acto que su hijo Draco Malfoy cometió durante su primer año cuando me desafió a un duelo de magos y no se presento. Usted como buen político que es, comprenderá las repercusiones de los actos que pueden ocasionar lo que hizo su hijo. Pero no quiero que su familia pague por los errores de una persona, es por eso que solicito una reunión con usted el día 2 de agosto en la mansión Peverell._

_Esta carta ha sido encantada por la magia de la familia Peverell para que solo usted pueda leerla y darle permiso para entrar en mi casa, también la carta está preparada para que no pueda mencionar a nadie lo escrito en ella. Le deseo un buen verano._

_Harry James Potter Peverell_

Lucius Malfoy suspiro, lo reconocía, la carta le había sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así de Potter, estaba claro que el muchacho había cambiado, esa no era la actuación de un Gryffindor, era el plan de una persona inteligente y astuta, usando la información a su antojo, era el plan de un Slytherin, miro por la ventana a su hijo. Sabía lo del duelo, el mismo Draco se lo había contado lo que había hecho para intentar expulsar a Potter. Pero como Potter no había reclamado creía que el joven no sabía nada, hasta ahora, estaba claro que el muchacho había decidido tomar su papel en serio.

Pero por otro lado estaba nervioso debido al segundo apellido de la carta, Peverell, un apellido antiguo y poderoso, todo sangre pura que se preciara sabía que el poder que ostentaba aquel apellido era inmenso dentro del mundo mágico. El propio señor tenebroso estaba lejanamente relacionado con la familia Peverell, a saber de cual de los tres hermanos Peverell descendía Potter. Tenía que ser listo y saber aprovecharse de lo que Potter podría ofrecerle.

Para el ministro Cornelius Fudge era un verano algo ajetreado, eran varias reuniones al día las que tenía para tener listo los acontecimientos que iban a tener, el primero serían los mundiales de quidditch que se celebrarían en ese verano. Mucha gente iría al estadio y quería que los ministros de otros países que vinieran se sintieran a gusto. El otro acontecimiento era el que iba a tener lugar en la escuela de Hogwarts, después de mucho tiempo el torneo de los Tres Magos se iba a volver a celebrar, era una suerte que su país albergara dos acontecimientos tan importantes en un año. Eso daría publicidad y muchos beneficios. Observo que una lechuza se acercaba a su ventana, era raro, como ministro de magia no solía recibir cartas directamente a no ser que fueran de sus más allegados amigos. La lechuza entro y dejo la carta encima la mesa. El hombre cogió la carta y la abrió.

_Estimado ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge_

_Le escribo para informarle del regreso de la antigua y noble casa Peverell a Inglaterra. Le deseo invitar a usted a mi mansión para poder hablar tranquilamente durante el día 3 de agosto. Esta carta esta encantada por la magia de la familia Peverell para que no divulgue nada de información y pueda acceder a mi vivienda. Estará acompañado de Amelia Bones a la cual también le he enviado una carta, muéstrele esta carta para que sepa que usted también esta invitado. Pero esta carta no es solo para invitarle, debemos hablar de un tema muy serio que puede traer un grave problema al mundo mágico. En la carta a Amelia se explica todo. Le deseo un verano agradable._

_Lord Peverell_

Fudge estaba sorprendido, la familia Peverell fue la encargada de haber ayudado en gran medida a la creación del ministerio de magia, su palabra es la ley. Debía ser cuidadoso con este nuevo Peverell, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la presencia de Amelia Bones en la reunión, era una mujer fuerte y enérgica, que no se dejaba intimidar, si la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas iba a estar debía tratarse de un grave problema de seguridad. Decidió ir al despacho de la mujer para saber que pasaba.

Amelia Bones estaba tranquilamente en su despacho leyendo varios informes de seguridad, la principal razón de trabajar tanto aquel verano eran los acontecimientos que iban a tener lugar, la seguridad debía ser perfecta y no quería ningún fallo. Estaba tan concentrada con el papeleo que solo cuando la lechuza se puso delante de ella se dio cuenta del animal. Cogió la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

_Estimada Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas_

_Yo el heredero de la familia Peverell me dirijo a usted con el fin de concertar una reunión el día 3 de agosto para no solo anunciar mi regreso, sino informarle de una grave injusticia contra un miembro de una casa noble y antigua. Esa persona de la que hablo es Sirius Black, último heredero de la casa Black. Seguramente piense que Black es culpable, como todo el mundo claro esta, pero el problema es que según mis informes Sirius Black no fue sometido a juicio. Eso esta en contra de las leyes sobre las casas nobles y antiguas, ya que según los estatutos del Winzegamot sea cual sea el crimen, un miembro de una casa noble y antigua debe tener un juicio justo interrogado por Veritaserum. Espero que como la actual jefa del DLM se encargue del asunto, intentare localizar con Sirius Black para así poder avisarle de que va a tener juicio. De ser inocente seguramente se presente al juicio, de no hacerlo el hombre será declarado culpable. Una cosa más, solo usted y el ministro Fudge podrán asistir a la reunión, esta carta ha sido encantada por la magia de la familia Peverell para darles acceso a la mansión pero también que no se divulgue nada sobre la información de la carta. Le deseo un verano tranquilo._

_Lord Peverell_

Era grave, era muy grave, de ser cierta la información de la carta si Sirius Black usaba su poder como miembro de una casa noble y antigua estaban verdaderamente en un problema. En ese momento el ministro Fudge entro a su despacho como una exhalación, llevaba una carta en la mano.

- Amelia.

- Me ha llegado la carta señor ministro.

- Puedo saber que dice.

Amelia le entrego la carta, gracias a la magia Peverell se pudo leer lo que decía. El hombre al terminar miro a la mujer.

- ¿Qué podría pasar si Black decide usar sus poderes?

- Podría exigir la disolución completa del ministerio Cornelius - Amelia como la actual jefa de la familia antigua Bones sabía sobre las leyes de las casas nobles y antiguas - no solo eso, incluso mandar a Azkaban solo con pedirlo a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores del ministerio y del Winzegamot por nuestro error.

- Pero nosotros no somos culpables.

- ¿Crees que eso le importara? imagínate por un momento que Black es inocente, años encerrado por un crimen que no cometió solo por que alguien no quería que saliera libre, como crees que se debe sentir el hombre.

- Entonces debemos investigar que paso, los responsables deben ser aquellos que debieron enjuiciar a Black cuando fue encarcelado.

- Eso haremos, pero con discreción, no sabemos quien puede estar en contra, ya cuando nos reunamos con este Lord Peverell espero que nos responda a varios asuntos.

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos, no sabían lo que depararía el futuro, pero estaba clara una cosa, quien fuera el tal Lord Peverell iba a traer grandes cambios al mundo mágico.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su escritorio pensativo aun por una carta, la joven Hermione Granger le había escrito hacia varios días tras el contacto de Harry Potter con ella. Nada de lo que preocuparse, el joven parecía querer volver con sus amigos, pero aun no podía, por culpa del viaje de sus tíos. Había investigado sobre el viaje, por lo visto en verdad Vernon había hecho un gran negocio y había sido invitado a los EEUU. Solo eso, o eso creía ya que la información que le llegaba era enviada por los duendes, que estaban ayudando a Harry a mantener en la ignorancia a Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts sabía que el regreso de Lord Voldemort estaba cerca, su espía Snape lo había confirmado ya que la marca tenebrosa de su brazo comenzaba a mostrarse ligeramente, demostrando que el mago oscuro estaba ganando de nuevo poder. Para el hombre era lo mejor que podía pasar, llegado el momento Potter se sacrificaría para eliminar el horrocrux de su cicatriz y tras eso se encargaría del mago oscuro, así Albus Dumbledore sería el mago más grande de todos los tiempo. Que lejos estaba de saber que su reinado se estaba acabando, que todo aquello que había planeado se derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes ante una ráfaga de viento. Dumbledore caería al igual que todos los que junto a él habían querido manipular a Harry Potter.

**Un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. Debo reconocer que la idea de que use Harry parsel para dar placer no es mía, me he basado en uno de mis escritores favoritos Megamatt09, sus historias están llenas de lujuria y ha hecho que me anime a que Harry use el parsel en esta historia, no solo lo va a usar en sexo, pero va a ser el motivo por el que muchas mujeres lo deseen.**

**El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo en pronto, si soy capaz espero tenerlo para dentro de una semana. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Por otro lado la historia de Harry Potter y Smallville, tengo pensado actualizar el primer capítulo de aquí a dos semanas, me faltan unos detalles.**

**Gracias por los reviews, el que más me ha emocionado es el de ****Acqua Cullen Potter****, ya que comentarios así son los que hacen que siga escribiendo. Gracias a todos y espero que me sigáis leyendo.**


	3. Las entrañas de la sociedad FAE

**Buenas, otro capítulo listo y ya van tres. Estoy contento de lo rápido que estoy consiguiendo terminar los capítulos. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo. Aviso de que en este capítulo además de sexo habrá escenas que se podrían catalogar como de abusos y tortura, están en la parte final del capítulo y quería que se supiera. Nos vemos al final donde aclaro algunas cosas sobre el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Las entrañas de la sociedad FAE**

Harry estaba leyendo tranquilamente, ya había pasado más de medio mes desde que se había reunido con los FAE, con su familia, durante ese tiempo nuestro amigo se había dedicado a entrenar, a estudiar, a conocer la sociedad FAE y seguir estudiando la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra.

Se encontraba en la mansión de líder de los FAE de la luz, es Ash, el motivo era que estaba ayudando a la doctora Lewis con un proyecto, más bien la doctora le había pedido sus recursos para hacer varias investigaciones. La mujer quería ver el resultado de las pociones de curación siendo usadas e inoculadas con métodos muggles.

- Harry mira esto.

El joven se levanto y fue donde estaba la doctora, Lauren se encontraba mirando por un microscopio conectado a un ordenador comprobando los datos. La mujer había sido su profesora de informática durante el tiempo que llevaba allí. También le había enseñado sobre tratar heridas leves y métodos muggles de reanimación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sobre mi investigación de la poción matalobos.

Harry miro los datos, cuando le había hablado a Lauren sobre la poción que era usada para calmar a los hombres lobo del mundo mágico, la mujer se había interesado.

- He hecho varias pruebas con muestras de sangre de hombres lobo, esta es una muestra de sangre de un hombre lobo tras haber ingerido la poción matalobos por vía oral, esta otra muestra de sangre es de la un hombre lobo al cual se ha inyectado la poción ¿dime que ves?

Harry miro los datos, no era experto en medicina, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de Lauren era capaz de investigar y comprender aquellos informes.

- Parece que la sangre que ha sido inyectada rechaza mejor la maldición, claramente ataca a la enfermedad de manera más eficaz.

- Muy bien Harry, veo que estas atento a tus enseñanzas.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Lo primero es ser capaz de sintetizar una poción mejor, necesito conocer los ingredientes y acceso a ellos para ver si consigo crear una vacuna mejor que la poción.

- Eso no hay problemas, puedo tener los ingredientes en unas pocas horas.

- Vale Harry.

Hubieran seguido hablando de no ser por que el Ash entro en la sala médica. El hombre se dirigió a Harry.

- Harry, hay alguien que quiere verte, tienes que ir a una reunión.

- Puedo saber de quien se trata Ash.

- Los Una Mens.

Nada más decir eso tanto Harry como Lauren se quedaron sorprendidos, los Una Mens, la sociedad secreta que se encargaba de hacer cumplir las leyes de los FAE, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry no sabía que decir.

- Creo que debo prepararme, tengo que elegir un segundo.

- La reunión es dentro de una hora Harry, será aquí en la mansión.

Harry salió rápidamente, tenia que contactar con su bisabuelo para que fuera su segundo, cierto que no iban a revelar su parentesco, pero era necesario su ayuda. Trick era un hombre muy sabio que conocía bien a los Una Mens y como trataban. Fue al bar donde en cuanto entro se dirigió al hombre. Trick al ver lo agitado que venía Harry se preocupo.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry?

- Necesito que seas mi segundo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- He sido convocado por los Una Mens.

El hombre entonces se preparo, si los Una Mens querían algo de su bisnieto se la verían con él, no permitiría que le pasara nada malo a Harry. Cuando llego la hora de la reunión, Harry se encontraba calmado, lo más tranquilo que se podía estar ante esa situación claro esta. Se encontraba ante una mujer de pelo rubio corto, una mujer que no mostraba sentimientos, que no parecía articular ningún gesto de comprensión.

- Bienvenido Harry Potter ¿quién actuara como tu segundo?

- Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

- ¿Sabes por que estas aquí?

- Me imagino que será para ver si escojo bando, si decido estar en las luces o en las sombras.

- ¿Te has decidido?

- Aun no.

No hubo reacción, no hubo ningún gesto, solo la mirada de la Una Mens mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Dinos Harry Potter ¿conoces el motivo por el que se fundaron los Una Mens? ¿sabes nuestra historia?

- En efecto.

- Demuéstralo.

Harry se aclaro la garganta, iba a ser largo, conocía la historia pero no era un tema corto, solo esperaba demostrar a la perfección que sabía la historia.

- Todo comenzó cuando el rey sangriento estableció las leyes de sangre, poco después para ser capaz de cumplir las leyes se decidió crear un consejo que ocuparían seis FAE, seis personas que serían despojadas de su individualidad para ser uno solo, para ser la justicia de lo FAE y hacer cumplir las leyes de la sangre escritas por el rey sangriento, debido a que este estaba creando leyes algo corruptas.

- ¿Sabes por que solo hay cinco Una Mens?

- Tengo entendido que el rey sangriento se negó a unirse, robo la sexta semilla del papiro y la oculto, nunca más se supo de la semilla ni del rey sangriento.

- Durante siglos hemos buscado algún rastro suyo, necesitamos el poder del rey sangriento para continuar nuestro trabajo, nuestra labor.

- ¿Puedo saber que labor sería?

- La de cambiar las leyes de sangre para hacer que todos las cumplan, para que aquellos que no eligen lado sean ajusticiados.

- En ese caso os referís a mí y a Bo, yo aun no he elegido bando y Bo ha decidido ser neutral.

- La súcubo debe ser castigada, sus actos no pueden ser permitidos.

- No lo creo, es más, creo que es culpa de los FAE que Bo no elija bando.

- Explica tu razonamiento para esas palabras Harry Potter.

- Bo siempre ha estado perdida, buscando su lugar en el mundo, cuando por fin lo encuentra le dicen que tiene que seguir una reglas, de golpe tiene que elegir algo de lo que no sabe, de lo que no se le ha enseñado y explicado, no solo eso ve que los FAE son crueles, su mejor amiga es humana y ve que la tratan como a un esclava, como a una don nadie, con esa forma de pensar entiendo que Bo no haya elegido bando.

- Eso no importa, las leyes de la sangre son las leyes, todos deben cumplirlas y quien no lo haga será castigado.

- No será castigada, estoy de acuerdo que las leyes fueron necesarias para traer la paz a un mundo en guerra, pero aunque las leyes ayudaron también trajo dolor, trajo que familias fueran separadas por elegir un bando, trajo luchas sin sentido debido a que en una misma familia las peleas aumentaron por ser unos de los luces y otros de las sombras.

- No importa, las leyes trajeron la paz.

- No lo niego, pero por lo que también trajeron las leyes aun no elegiré bando, quiero estar seguro de mis decisiones y estoy seguro que Bo piensa lo mismo.

- Aun no es tu despertar, cuando llegue el momento deberás elegir bando, pero la súcubo se acogerá a las leyes de los FAE o será castigada.

- Jamás pasara.

La voz de Harry antes calmada se volvió potente, Trick se sorprendió ante el cambio que había dado el joven.

- Te atreves a desafiarnos.

- No, pero no pienso permitir que causéis daño a Bo, por lo que a partir de ahora la súcubo conocida como Bo pasara a estar bajo la protección de las casas Potter y Peverell.

Los anillos de cada casa brillaron, el poder de las casas Potter y Peverell era antiguo, el de la casa Peverell era incluso más antiguo que las leyes de la sangre por lo que los Una Mens no podrían hacer nada ahora en contra de Bo.

- No puedes.

- Esta hecho Keeper - dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la mujer, la gran inquisidora de los Una Mens - si atacáis a Bo, a la gente que aprecia Bo o a la gente que aprecio, invocare el poder de la casa Peverell para declarar este consejo ilegal.

- Ten en cuenta que te acabas de enemistar con los Una Mens.

- No busco enemistarme con nadie, solo busco vivir mi vida, al igual que Bo, buscar nuestro lugar en el mundo.

- Te tendremos vigilado Harry Potter.

- Una última cosa, no se debe decir a nadie sobre esta reunión, solo hablare a quien yo considere de lo sucedido, no quiero que los secretos de que tengo el control sobre la casa Peverell sean revelados aun.

- Nada se revelara Harry Potter, cumpliremos las leyes del heredero de la casa Peverell.

Harry entonces salió del lugar, Trick lo miraba orgulloso, su bisnieto había demostrado ser capaz de cuidar por si mismo, miro hacia atrás, no quería imaginar que pasaría por la mente de los Una Mens de saber que habían tenido al rey sangriento tan cerca. Miro a Harry.

- Bien hecho Harry.

- Gracias Trick.

Justo en ese momento Harry estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, por suerte se consiguió sujetar para no caer al suelo.

- Harry ¿estas bien?

- He llamado a la magia de la casa Peverell, nunca había tenido que usar tanta magia.

Trick vio como por los brazos de Harry la sangre parecía empezar a correr con fuerza, el hombre lo entendió, haber usado tanto poder mágico siendo tan joven había acelerado el despertar como sabio de sangre de su bisnieto. Llamo a un par de guardias del Ash para que lo llevaran a Lauren. La mujer al ver llegar a Harry en ese estado se preocupo.

- ¿Los Una Mens?

- Si y no, he tenido que usar una magia muy poderosa, pero primero debéis llamar tanto a Bo, como a Evony, el Ash también debe estar.

- Yo me encargo Harry - dijo Trick - ya los aviso, me encargare de informar al Ash.

Harry se tumbo mientras Lauren se encargaba de revisarlo, la mujer no quería que le pasara nada al muchacho, lo apreciaba mucho, no solo por su relación con Bo, sino que había conocido a una persona que al igual que ella había sido a veces manipulada para conseguir sus objetivos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Evony, Bo y Kenzy, su madrina le dijo que Trick estaba informando al Ash. Cuando todos estuvieron Harry contó sobre la reunión, sobre lo que había pasado ante los Una Mens, para Bo y Kenzy era una sorpresa saber sobre la sociedad, pero para Evony y Lauren que Harry se hubiera enfrentado de esa manera a la sociedad era admirable. No solo eso había sido capaz de usar leyes anteriores a las leyes de la sangre a su favor.

- Eso explica la sensación que he tenido antes, como si una luz me cubriera.

- Eso era cuando he llamado a la magia de la casa Peverell para que estuvieras protegida tía Bo.

- Tus actos son increíbles Harry - intervino Evony - pero lo que quiero saber es por que motivo estas aquí.

- La magia de la casa Peverell es poderosa, muy poderosa, usar tal cantidad de magia ha provocado que mi otro rasgo FAE comience a despertar y es por eso que me he derrumbado el poder es abrumante.

Trajeron el talismán FAE para comprobar el estado de Harry, era cierto al usar las leyes y el poder de la casa Peverell la parte de sabio de sangre había reaccionado, su poder había avanzado para poder despertar más adelante. Aun quedaba mucho, pero estaba cerca.

- Bien Harry - dijo Lauren - quiero que descanses un rato, nada de esfuerzos o ejercicios varios y con ese me refiero a lo que haces sobre todo con estas dos.

Lauren miro a Evony y a Bo, las cuales no pudieran evitar una sonrisa perversa.

- Ni que la doctora estuviera celosa de que acaparé a Bo.

- Yo no tengo celos, pero es hora de que yo acapare a las dos mujeres.

Fue una conversación tranquila, Harry decidió estar varias horas allí para recuperarse, no quería que por impaciente la salud se resintiese.

Por otro lado Trick había regresado al bar, allí no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Harry ante los Una Mens, era cierto que sus leyes habían traído la paz, pero también habían traído dolor a muchas familias, su misma familia había sido afectada, tras la muerte de su mujer, su propia hija Aife había atacado a las sombras, tuvo que dar ejemplo entregándola, siglos encerrada en las sombras, a saber lo que tuvo que pasar su hija, y luego años después se entera que había tenido dos hijas. Dos hijas que se habían criado por separado, dos hijas cada una con una vida. Bo había tenido una vida dura cuando sus habilidades despertaron, tuvo que huir, esconderse, estuvo perdida durante mucho tiempo. Aun no conocía la identidad del padre de su nieta, desde que había sabido de su existencia siempre se lo había preguntado, pero aun no tenía respuestas.

Por otro lado estaba Lily, la madre de Harry, había heredado las habilidades de Aife, pero latentes en ella estaban las habilidades de un sabio de sangre que tenía Harry, habilidades que Harry había despertado gracias a la sangre Black de su madre siendo hija de uno de los pocos miembros de la familia que eran sabios de sangre pero también la sangre de su padre ya que su abuela paterna era Dorea Black. La sangre de la familia Black era la sangre de los sabios de sangre en el mundo mágico, pero hacía siglos que nadie de esa familia era capaz de despertar esas habilidades. Harry sin duda sería un mago de gran poder y un FAE a tener en cuenta.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, solo un par de incidentes en los que Kenzy se vio involucrada, que la joven invocara a Baba Yaga, para dar un escarmiento a Dyson por su actitud hacia Bo, demostró que la joven humana no iba a dejar que su amiga sufriera daños. Fue increíble como la joven se enfrento a Baba Yaga, no solo para ayudar a Bo, sino para ayudar a aquellas personas, que la bruja FAE había capturado con el paso del tiempo.

También Harry se encontró con un incidente entre los sombras, alguien intento una pelea entre Evony y un FAE llamado Vex, el hombre resulto ser un Mesmer, un hipnotizador, en realidad el último de su clase, al final y sobre todo gracias a Bo que investigo el asunto se descubrió que la secretaria de Evony había sido la responsable. La mujer buscaba venganza contra la Morrigan por haber perdido su oportunidad de triunfar cuando Evony le quito todo su talento. Al final la secretaria había muerto a manos de Vex que no le gustaba ser utilizado, era irónico, aquel que usaba sus habilidades para utilizar a la gente no le gustaba ser utilizado.

Tras esos acontecimientos todo seguía normal, gracias a Dobby había conseguido colocar micrófonos escondidos para escuchar las conversaciones de la familia Weasley y de Dumbledore, eso hacia que el elfo no tuviera que estar espiándolos continuamente y se pudiera dedicar a otra labor. La de encontrar a Sirius, debía encontrar a su padrino para avisarle sobre sus planes, sobre lo que estaba pasando, era raro que Sirius siendo un sangre pura no supiera sobre las leyes de las casas nobles y antiguas, pero se acordó que la última persona en ver a Sirius antes de dejarlo libre había sido Dumbledore, quizás el director tuviera algo que ver, algún hechizo del hombre. Capaz era, si quería que Harry permaneciera ignorante era la mejor manera, al hacer que Sirius fuera un fugitivo no podría enseñarle todo lo que debía.

Evony entro a la habitación de Harry, la mujer sabía que su ahijado llevaba varios días preocupado, desde su encuentro con los Una Mens el joven no dejaba de estudiar y entrenar, apenas salía, apenas se divertía.

- Harry, deberías salir.

- Quiero estar preparado.

- Lo se cielo, pero a este paso vas a tener una crisis nerviosa, apenas te relajas, solo estas con la gente que te quiere por motivos importantes.

Harry suspiro, era cierto, llevaba varios días que apenas salía de la habitación, estudiando, practicando, su encuentro con los Una Mens le había dejado algo paranoico.

- Te queda medio mes con nosotros y tú poco a poco te vas alejando.

- Lo siento Evony, entre los Una Mens y lo que me espera en Inglaterra quizás haya estado un poco distraído.

- ¿Solo un poco? - dijo la mujer divertida y pasando sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

- Tienes razón, de que sirve vivir la vida si no te diviertes.

- Me alegra que digas eso.

Salieron de la habitación, decidieron salir a pasear un rato por la ciudad, estar tranquilos, como una familia. El aire puro de los parques de la ciudad relajo a Harry, parecía que se le había olvidado lo que era divertirse.

- Lo siento mucho Evony, no me he comportado como debía.

- Se que quieres estar preparado, joder lo entiendo, pero debes entender que la gente que te quiere también se preocupa por ti.

- Lo se, ahora lo se.

Se apoyo en el hombro de Evony, era su madrina, era su amante, su confidente y su apoyo, era la amiga de su madre, una persona que nunca le dejaría solo. Al igual que el resto de su familia.

- Creo que como se acerca mi cumpleaños voy a preparar algo, quiero que estéis todos conmigo.

- Me parece bien, además, sería como una fiesta de despedida.

- Es cierto, he sacado el billete de avión para el día uno de agosto.

Decidieron volver al piso de Evony donde comenzaron a preparar la fiesta que sería el cumpleaños de Harry, ya allí se despediría de sus amigos y su familia. El poco tiempo que había estado con ellos le había hecho muy feliz, ahora tenía una familia de verdad, gente que se preocupaba por él.

Lejos de allí, al sur de Francia un hombre se encontraba rebuscando comida en un cubo de basura, este hombre era Sirius Black, el hombre llevaba huyendo desde que se había escapado de Hogwarts hacía ya cerca de un mes, por suerte había podido volver a ver a su ahijado, ver como estaba, le alegraba ver que tenía buenos amigos, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido demostrar su inocencia. Ojala Pettigrew no se hubiera escapado, así hubiera podido demostrar que el no era culpable de los crímenes que había cometido, haber podido encargarse de su ahijado. Seguía buscando comida cuando noto que alguien se aparecía detrás de él, preparo su varita por si le había localizado, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con un elfo domestico.

- Sirius Black, por fin le encuentro

- ¿Quien eres? ¿quién te manda?

- El amo Harry Potter me pidió que lo localizara, para entregarle una carta.

Ante la mención de su ahijado el hombre se tenso, que el supiera Harry no tenía ningún elfo domestico, vio como el elfo ponía la carta en el suelo, Sirius cogió la carta con calma, le parecía raro que su ahijado le enviara una carta así, realizo varios hechizos y comprobó que la carta esta hechizada para que solo él la pudiera leer. Decidió abrir la carta.

_Querido Sirius_

_Espero que Dobby te encuentre cuanto antes, necesito que vuelvas a Inglaterra, más concretamente a Gringotts y te reúnas con Ragnok, gerente de las cuentas Potter, Dobby te llevara. Allí te pondrán al tanto de muchas cosas, pero debes saber que estoy trabajando para que se demuestre tu inocencia. Pero debes saber que de ninguna manera debes contactar con Dumbledore, es imperativo que no lo hagas, se que te sorprende pero Ragnok te explicara la verdad._

_Una última cosa, Evony te manda saludos, dice que espera volver a verte._

_Harry James Potter_

Sirius no sabía que pensar, le parecía increíble, si Harry había tenido acceso a la bóveda de la familia Potter quizás allí hubiera un testamento que demostrara su inocencia, no entendía por que no podía ir a Dumbledore, había algo raro, pero la última frase no la entendía, quien era Evony, acaso había olvidado parte de su vida. Seguramente en Gringotts le respondieran.

- ¿Me puedes llevar a Gringotts?

- Si señor Black.

Nada más decir eso Dobby agarro de una pierna a Sirius y desaparecieron del lugar, Sirius vio que se encontraba en un despacho de Gringotts y ante él un duende que parecía estar esperándolo.

- Veo que por fin el elfo del señor Potter le ha encontrado.

- ¿Ragnok?

- En efecto señor Black, sígame.

Fueron a una habitación al lado del despacho, era un lugar que Ragnok había preparado para poder sanar a Sirius Black cuando llegara, el duende había recibido la información por parte de Harry de que su elfo domestico buscaría al hombre, para que fuera tratado en cuanto llegara.

- Señor Black, aquí será tratado como es debido, estamos seguros de que puede haber hechizos en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Sirius no dijo nada, confiaría en los duendes, se tumbo en la cama donde comenzó a ser tratado. Al instante se quedo dormido, fue entonces cuando varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, de Hogwarts, de su vida, las aventuras con James, como había conocido a Evony, ahora la recordaba, la madrina de Harry, era FAE, pertenecía a la sociedad FAE, ahora sabía quien era el responsable, Dumbledore había estado detrás de todo, para mantener controlado a Harry, para que fuera ignorante a su verdadero estatus. Cuando despertó tuvo grandes impulsos de ir a Hogwarts, de enfrentarse al director, pero ahora entendía la carta de Harry, quería que el viejo permaneciera ignorante para no enterarse que Harry ya sabía la verdad sobre sus acciones. Para seguramente destruir poco a poco a Albus Dumbledore. Cuando despertó vio a Ragnok que le miraba como analizándolo.

- Veo que ha recordado, tenia varios encantos de memoria muy potentes.

- Dumbledore, ese viejo me hizo olvidar muchas cosas.

- Pero es muy astuto, ha borrado su firma mágica para que no sea detectado, de momento no tenemos nada contra él.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? ¿qué se sabe de él?

- Quédese tranquilo, el señor Potter esta bien, es gracias a él que descubrimos la verdad sobre Dumbledore.

- Necesito hablar con él.

Ragnok ante eso saco un espejo que Sirius reconoció, era un espejo para comunicarse, los conocía debido a que James y él lo usaban cuando estaban castigados.

- Este espejo me permite comunicarme con el señor Potter, además, también sirve para el envió de cartas.

- Tengo que decir el nombre de mi ahijado para comunicarme ¿verdad?

- En efecto señor Black.

Sirius cogió el espejo, lo puso delante de él y dijo el nombre de su ahijado.

- Harry Potter.

El espejo se ilumino, al instante se vio como el rostro de su ahijado aparecía al otro lado del espejo. Harry creyendo que era Ragnok hablo saludando al duende.

- Buenas Ragnok ¿pasa algo?

- Si miras al espejo verás que no soy Ragnok.

Harry lo hizo y vio el rostro de su padrino, el rostro de Sirius Black en una habitación de Gringotts, eso quería decir que Dobby había conseguido encontrar a su padrino.

- ¡Sirius! - grito Harry con fuerza - veo que Dobby consiguió localizarte.

- En efecto.

No pudo continuar ya que una voz se escucho.

- ¿Has dicho Sirius? - dijo una voz de mujer que Sirius reconoció - donde esta ese chucho.

- Me ofendes Evony, tanto tiempo que hemos pasado y me sigues llamando chucho.

Evony se mostró en el espejo y vio el aspecto de Sirius.

- Dios Sirius, estás horrible.

- Lo siento si mientras he estado escondido no he podido asearme.

- Vamos niños - intervino Harry - calmaos un poco.

Los dos adultos se indignaron ante que un adolescente les replicara, Sirius empezó a murmurar, pero Evony encontraba la escena divertida.

- Bueno Sirius, debes saber que vas a tener juicio, he contactado con Amelia Bones para que lo vaya preparando.

- Me alegra oír eso Harry.

- Cuando salgas de Gringotts puedes ir a la mansión Peverell, ha sido habilitada por los duendes, solo yo y a quien yo de acceso puede entrar.

- Bien Harry, espero que sepas lo que haces.

- No te preocupes Ragnok te contara todos los planes que tenemos, nos vemos en agosto.

- Me alegra volver a verte Harry y también estoy muy contento de volver a ver a Evony.

- Me lo imagino Sirius, no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de saborearla por ti.

Nada más decir eso Harry cortó la conexión, no quería escuchar a su padrino despotricar contra él. Era cierto Sirius al entender las palabras de Harry empezó a murmurar sobre ahijados desagradecidos y mujeres lujuriosas.

- Bueno Ragnok, creo que hay mucho de lo que hablar.

- En efecto señor Black.

Ragnok le contó de cómo Harry había llegado al banco, sobre lo que habían descubierto, saber que los supuestos amigos de Harry estaban en su contra enfureció a Sirius, de haberlo sabido hubiera acabado con ellos, pero ahora veía que Harry tenía un buen plan, un plan que poco a poco arruinaría la credibilidad de Dumbledore y que llegado el momento le daría el golpe definitivo a los planes del viejo.

Sirius estuvo en aquella habitación durante una semana, los daños de tanto tiempo en Azkaban era muchos, tenía una grave desnutrición, varias enfermedades y síntomas varios por su estancia en la prisión y luego su vida de fugitivo. Pero a Sirius no le importaba, llegado el momento estaría lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en forma, para tomar sus labores como jefe de la casa Black, en cuanto fuera declarado inocente se encargaría de todo.

Mientras en Toronto los ánimos de Harry habían cambiado completamente, saber que había conseguido localizar a Sirius había transformado al joven. El melancólico y estudioso Harry Potter de los últimos días ahora disfrutaba de la vida, se había vuelto un joven jovial, que pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, era cierto que seguía entrenando y estudiando pero ahora lo hacia con otro carácter. La gente lo noto, el cambio que Harry había dado era increíble.

- Debo decir Harry que tu actitud aunque me alegra, es demasiado impulsiva.

- Quizás un poco Trick - dijo Harry a su bisabuelo mientras tomaba un refresco - saber que Sirius esta bien me ha cambiado, aunque ahora a mi hay otra persona que me preocupa.

- ¿Quién sería?

- Tu.

- ¿Y es Harry?

- Te noto desde hace días algo pensativo, como si algo no dejara de rondarte la cabeza.

- Tu y tu intuición, es cierto, me han llegado informes de que esta viendo diversas disputas entre algunos FAE.

- Evony me ha comentado algo, como si algo o alguien lo estuviera impulsando a pelear, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que el Ash sabe algo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los últimos días lo he notado preocupado, más de lo normal, murmura e incluso esta algo más irascible.

- Es raro, a lo mejor sabe algo sobre las disputas entre los FAE y eso lo tiene alterado.

- Quizás deberías hablar con él.

Fue una conversación tranquila, cuando llego Kenzy dejaron el tema para no preocupar a la joven humana, la muchacha estaba algo agotada y no querían sobrecargarla con información.

- ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

- Estoy agotada, no me imaginaba que ser entrenada para ser ladrona de los FAE sería tan difícil.

- Al menos te han aceptado, eras tu la que quería ser útil para los FAE y así poder ayudar a Bo.

- Lo se Harry, pero debo reconocer que no me esperaba un entrenamiento tan duro.

Kenzy había decidido pedir a los lideres de los FAE se entrenada para ayudar a Bo, debido a sus habilidades era muy útil en el arte de la infiltración y la substracción.

- Bueno Kenzy, te apetece que vayamos a ver a Bo.

- Claro que sí, tengo ganas de ver como le va a mi hermana.

Bo había tenido una misión para los luces, como solo podía ir ella, Kenzy se había quedado entrenando. Llegaron a casa de Bo donde ya se encontraba la mujer sentada en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza.

- ¿Ya has terminado la misión?

- Si ha sido simple, por lo visto un FAE de las luces llevaba un tiempo desaparecido y he tenido que conocer sus motivos para saber si tenía que obligarlo a regresar o no.

- ¿Va a regresar?

- Si, en unas semanas, se ha tenido que ausentar de repente debido a que un familiar lejano necesitaba ayuda, ha sido tan urgente que no había avisado.

Bo les estuvo hablando sobre la misión, Kenzy hablaba sobre su entrenamiento quejándose de lo estrictos que eran sus instructores. Bo y Harry no podían evitar reírse, Kenzy era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que muchos FAE, pero cuando quería se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry estaba con Bo y Kenzy, en la mansión de Ash estaba llegando Trick, el hombre tenía que hablar con el líder de las luces. Fue Lauren quien le condujo ante Lachlan.

- ¿Pasa algo Trick?

- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, algo que me ha comentado Harry.

- Claro, hablemos en privado.

Fueron a una sala donde se sentaron, Trick le comento sobre lo que Harry había notado de su comportamiento.

- Potter tiene razón, creo saber el motivo por el que están aumentando las disputas entre los FAE, pero no podemos arriesgarnos ni crear el caos.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Trick ante las serias palabras del Ash - ¿qué te tiene tan preocupado?

- Si estoy en lo cierto, quien esta detrás es un enemigo que he estado batallando durante años, un enemigo que me ha hecho sufrir las perdidas de mis hermanos, enviando a que me cacen.

- ¿Quién es ese FAE? ¿quien te quiere muerto?

- Y si te dijera que no es FAE, que esta por encima de la rama alimenticia.

- No, no puede ser, están muertos, todos fueron exterminados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por primera vez en siglos el rey sangriento estaba verdaderamente asustado, si las palabras del Ash eran ciertas, si el Naga había sido atacado por quien el pensaba, entonces los FAE estaban en un verdadero peligro.

- Garuda, estás diciendo que el responsable es un Garuda.

- ¿Quién si no? ¿quién tiene tanto miedo de mí para cazarme de tal manera? - dijo Lachlan - sabes perfectamente que el veneno de Naga es una de las pocas cosas que puede matar a un Garuda.

- Tienes razón, eso explicaría el motivo del aumento de disputas entre los FAE, como un Garuda se alimenta de las disputas debemos ser cuidadosos.

- También creo que tú eres uno de sus objetivos.

- Seguramente para que anule las leyes de la sangre, así volvería la anarquía a la sociedad FAE.

- Debemos estar preparados, no sabemos cuando atacara, pero puede que Harry sea la clave de la victoria.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- En el caso de tu muerte Trick, creo que Harry puede ser determinante debido a sus habilidades.

- Espero que no, las habilidades de lo sabios de sangre pueden ser muy difíciles de controlar, Harry es joven y aun le falta mucho, además, quien sabe lo que puede provocar en un mago tan poderoso como Harry tener que usar tan pronto esas habilidades.

- Todo se verá, deberíamos avisar a la Morrigan de lo que esta pasando, quizás incluso a los Una Mens.

Estuvieron decidiendo que harían, hablaron cerca de media hora planeando el futuro, si el enemigo era en verdad un Garuda, no debería haber luces o sombras, debían estar unidos para enfrentar al mal que se avecinaba.

Decidieron entonces informar a Evony, también sería informado Harry de lo que se avecinaba y por si en el mundo de los magos hubiera noticias del Garuda para que estuviera atento. La reunión tuvo lugar, el Ash y Trick informaron a Harry y a Evony de lo sucedido, de lo que podía ser el responsable de las peleas entre los FAE. Ambos se quedaron perplejos, era cierto, si había un Garuda vivo tenían un verdadero problema.

- Yo iré a hablar con los Una Mens - dijo Harry para sorpresa de todos - yo les informare.

- ¿Estas seguro Harry?

- Si Ash, yo me encargare de todo.

Harry se levanto, si decir palabra salió de la mansión del Ash y se dirigió al lugar de los Una Mens. Un par de guardias le impidieron el paso.

- ¿Quién va?

- Harry Potter, deseo hablar con los Una Mens.

El guardia tenía que dejarlo entrar, sus órdenes eran que si Harry Potter se presentaba tenía que ser llevado ante los Una Mens. Dejo entrar al joven avisando de su llegada. Harry llego donde los Una Mens, a la sala donde había estado días atrás, la gran inquisidora lo miro con una mirada que parecía curiosidad, Harry Potter se había presentado ante ellos por lo que tendría que ser importante.

- Bienvenido Harry Potter.

- Vengo a avisar de varias noticias que deben ser de conocimiento de los Una Mens.

- Habla Harry Potter.

Harry entonces comento sobre las disputas que estaban teniendo en la sociedad FAE, como el Ash sospechaba que podía haber un Garuda detrás de todo.

- He venido debido a que los Una Mens deberían estar al tanto, si en verdad se trata de un Garuda debemos estar preparados.

- Eres honorable Harry Potter, podías habernos dejado ignorantes pero has decidido venir.

- Como dije la primera vez que estuve aquí no busco enemistarme con nadie, solo busco mi propio camino, pero Garuda es una amenaza demasiado grave para ser ignorada, solo si permanecemos unidos tendremos alguna oportunidad.

- Hablas con sabiduría Harry Potter, investigaremos lo que sucede.

Harry hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar, estaba hecho, tenían que ser informados de lo sucedido.

El tiempo después fue tranquilo, mientras se aproximaba el día de la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry donde el joven se despediría de sus amigos varias cosas fueron pasando. Lo más importante e impactante fue que Ragnok contacto con él a través del espejo, era para darle la noticia de la destrucción del horrocrux que había en la casa Gaunt, la familia materna de Lord Voldemort, el alma había sido colocada en otro objeto para ser posteriormente destruida. El motivo fue que el anillo donde se encontraba el pedazo del alma de Lord Voldemort, era la legendaria piedra de la resurrección, según la leyenda, el segundo de los objetos de las reliquias de la muerte, los objetos entregados a los tres hermanos Peverell por según la leyenda la misma muerte. Harry miraba el anillo delante de él, no sabía que hacer, ese objeto aumentaría su poder, pero seguramente tenía un precio, un precio que no sabía si estaría dispuesto a pagar.

- Sigues pensativo con el objeto.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo Trick? tu mas que nadie sabes que tanto poder conllevaría un precio, una responsabilidad que no sabría si llevar acabo.

- Solo tú puedes decidir, pero ahora esta claro que estás destinado a mucho Harry, a un destino o muy brillante o muy oscuro.

Era cierto, ya no solo era el anillo, al tener el anillo la capa de invisibilidad había vibrado, como si los dos objetos se llamaran ante su presencia, eso quería decir que poseía la tercera reliquia, la capa de invisibilidad, la capa entregada al tercer hermano por la muerte. Solo faltaba la varita de saúco, la legendaria varita invencible entregada al primer hermano, no sabía donde estaba, es más, no quería saberlo, bastante ya tenía en su vida.

- De momento guardare el anillo, quizás en un futuro me vea obligado a usar su poder, pero no quiero tener que hacerlo.

- Una sabía decisión Harry.

- Dejemos de hablar de eso ¿cómo va lo de localizar a mi abuela?

- No hay rastro ninguno de Aife, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Habían decidido localizar a la mujer, por lo menos intentarlo, pero de momento no había indicios, eso solo quería decir dos cosas, que o la mujer no quería ser encontrada, o alguien de alguna manera la estaba reteniendo, lo segundo no se lo creían, Aife era poderosa, muy poderosa, que alguien fuera capaz de retenerla era algo que no se creían. Necesitaban respuestas, sobre todo para saber sobre el padre de Bo, era todo un misterio quien era esa persona. Otro motivo para buscar a Aife era que cuando llegaba el despertar de un incubo era mejor estar cerca de un súcubo para que esta fuera capaz de controlar las habilidades que despertaban, esperaba que al final pudieran dar con la mujer.

Por otro lado se acercaban momento más felices, aunque la fiesta de cumpleaños era también para despedirse de Harry todo se organizo para que fuera un festejo divertido, el joven sabía que tanto Evony como Bo le estaban preparando una sorpresa, según las palabras de su madrina que nunca iba a olvidar. Estaba deseando que llegara el día de la fiesta.

Cuando llegó el día todos fueron a un local que Harry había alquilado y preparado para una fiesta agradable con su familia y amigos. El local estaba adornado de forma agradable, bebida, comida, todo lo que fueran a necesitar. Evony, Trick, Bo, Kenzy, Dyson, Hale y Lauren estaban en la fiesta, lamentablemente el Ash no pudo asistir pero el hombre envió un presente a Harry.

Fue el primero de lo regalos que abrió, se trataba del amuleto que mostraba cuanto tiempo le quedaba a su despertar, era útil ya que así tendría al tanto sus habilidades FAE. También le regalo una acreditación que le permitiría entrar a cualquier refugio FAE de los luces por todo el mundo.

El siguiente regalo fue el de Kenzy, la joven le entrego un kit de infiltración y ladrones, según la nota era para que conociera su mundo y así pudiera anteponerse si en algún momento alguien le intentaba robar. Era un material útil, aprender algo para saber como enfrentarlo, era uno de los motivos por el que estaba aprendiendo magia oscura, para saber como defenderse ante ella.

Hale y Dyson no le regalaron nada, no hacía falta, hacia unos días Hale le había llevado a una reunión con su familia, el clan Zamora, gracias a esa reunión los negocios y contactos de Harry habían aumentado enormemente, el clan Zamora era uno de los pocos clanes FAE que tenían aun poder dentro de Inglaterra y eso le fue muy útil, se estableció una alianza entre la casa Potter-Peverell y el clan Zamora, una alianza de gran poder. Dyson le había dado el regalo días atrás, se trataba de una espada que perteneció a él hace años, una espada que permitía canalizar su magia a través de ella.

De parte de Lauren recibió una invitación para poder cursar estudios superiores a través de Internet, por lo visto la mujer había hablado con varios contactos para que el joven pudiera cursar los estudios de instituto y universidad, también recibió un ordenador de última generación para poder realizar los cursos, eran unos grandes regalos, que le agradeció a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla.

Pero el regalo más importante, de más valor fue el de Trick, el hombre le dio un libro, era un libro de páginas blancas que para otras personas no tendría ningún valor, pero para los sabios de sangre era el acceso a su poder, el libro con el que podían alterar la misma historia o promulgar leyes. También venia un libro más pequeño de cómo tendría que utilizar el libro de sangre.

Evony y Bo le dijeron que su regalo vendría después, su madrina y su tía estaban preparando algo y conociéndolas sería algo sexual, pero no se imaginaba que, ya había estado con las dos a la vez, pero conociéndolas sería algo que no olvidaría.

Fue una fiesta relajada, una fiesta llena de risas pero también de despedidas, Harry quedo que volvería para las navidades, no quería estar alejado de su gente, de su familia, ahora tenía un verdadero hogar al que volver.

Cuando la fiesta termino todos se fueron cada uno a su casa, solo quedaron Harry junto a Bo y Evony que fueron al piso de la Morrigan, allí le darían su regalo de cumpleaños, un regalo que seguramente el joven no olvidaría.

- Me tenéis intrigado.

- Vas a estar más que intrigado - dijo Evony - va a ser una noche muy divertida.

Entraron en la habitación y Harry se quedo sorprendido, tumbada sobre la cama se encontraba Emma, la mujer con la que había perdido la virginidad.

- Hola Harry.

- Emma ¿qué haces aquí?

- Evony contacto conmigo, para darte un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry entonces miro a su madrina que sonreía de forma perversa, también lo hacia Bo, era verdad, iba a ser una noche muy divertida.

Harry entonces se tumbo en la cama desnudo, pero lo que paso no se lo esperaba, las mujeres le ataron a la cama para que no se pudiera mover, Harry estaba totalmente desnudo e indefenso ante lo que le harían las tres mujeres. El espectáculo comenzó al momento.

Harry vio como las tres mujeres se desnudaban lentamente, pero en vez de ir hacía el se besaban entre ellas, primero Evony dio un suave beso en los labios a Emma mientras que Bo besaba el cuello de la dependienta, era una visión llena de lujuria. Vio como Bo descendía lentamente por el pecho de Emma, bajando hasta sus partes intimas, los gemidos de Emma extasiaban a Harry, quería participar, quería desatarse y estar en medio de las tres mujeres.

Evony con suavidad mordisqueaba los pezones de Emma, cada cierto tiempo se turnaba con Bo y cambiaban de posición, tras varios minutos dando placer a Emma toco el turno de que fuera Evony quien recibiera las bocas de las otras dos mujeres, se estuvieron turnando durante media hora, tiempo en el que Harry estaba deseoso de placer, deseoso de tener a esas tres mujeres al momento.

En ese momento las tres mujeres se fueron acercando, lentamente, cada una por un lado de la cama, Bo por la derecha, Evony por el centro y Emma por la izquierda. Con calma Bo y Emma le desataron, el joven por fin tenía los brazos libres, pero por poco tiempo. Evony, en cuanto se soltó, agarro el pene de Harry para metérselo en la boca, la lengua de la mujer jugaba con el miembro de Harry, nada más hacerlo Bo tumbada a un lado comenzó a besar a Harry mientras que Emma pasaba su lengua por el tronco del joven.

Era increíble, en un momento tenía a dos mujeres saboreando su pene mientras él se deleitaba usando parsel en la vagina de la tercera mujer. Se cambiaban de posición, se turnaban, pero las tres mujeres sentían la lengua serpenteante de Harry en su interior. Al cabo de varios minutos Harry decidió tomar más iniciativa, la primera fue Emma, le mostraría a la mujer lo que era capaz, lo que había cambiado desde que con ella había perdido la virginidad.

- Espero que demuestres lo que has mejorado Harry Potter.

- Te lo mostrare querida Emma.

Nada más decir eso entro en la mujer, su pene sintió las paredes húmedas de la vagina de Emma, mientras Bo ponía sus pechos en la boca de Harry a la vez que Evony y Bo se besaban con pasión y lujuria. Estaba en éxtasis, quería expulsar todos sus fluidos, pero Bo usando sus poderes controlaba el placer del joven, haciendo que durara el placer. Así el joven pudo satisfacer a las tres mujeres por igual, su pene entro en los tres clítoris disfrutando al máximo, las mujeres esperaban con gusto los fluidos del joven mientras ellas chorreaban en la boca de Harry.

Al final Harry exploto, sus fluidos salpicaron con fuerza a las mujeres, su semen se esparció por el cuerpo de las tres que comenzaron a besarse en los lugares que había salpicado. Harry vio miraba la escena, estaba tumbado, agotado, había sido una experiencia increíble que por un lado no quería que se volviera a repetir por el cansancio, pero que la lujuria dentro de él quería que incluso fuera con más mujeres.

Las tres mujeres se tumbaron, Bo a la izquierda, Emma a la derecha y Evony acurrucada en el pecho de Harry.

- Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- Ha sido magnifico Evony.

- Cuando Evony me contacto no me lo creía - dijo Emma - Harry Potter era el joven al que había tomado la virginidad, fue una gran sorpresa, pero sobre todo saber que eres FAE.

- Espero que seas discreta.

- No te preocupes, por mi tienda pasan muchos FAE para ropa especial, se guardar el secreto.

Estuvieron tranquilamente hablando, al cabo de unos minutos el cansancio empezó a mostrarse en Harry, era normal, una experiencia con tres mujeres, dejaría agotado a cualquiera, lo increíble era que hubiera hablado tan tranquilamente. Cuando Harry se quedo dormido Evony decidió usar el amuleto para ver si había avanzado el despertar de la parte incubo de Harry. El resultado dejo ver que la parte incubo de Harry había avanzado en gran medida, aun estaba lejos de despertar, pero aun quedaba mucho. Lo normal era que la parte incubo ya estuviera más avanzada, pero tras hablarlo con Trick dilucidaron que los hechizos y pociones que había suministrado Dumbledore al joven, habían retrasado su verdadera naturaleza. Pero poco a poco Harry despertaría sus poderes, habilidades que le darían un gran poder para hacer frente a sus enemigos. Un gran poder que haría que el joven fuera a la vez temido y admirado.

Aun quedaban un par de días para la marcha de Harry a Inglaterra, tuvo un par de reuniones con algunos FAE incluyendo los Una Mens, el joven estaría en contacto por teléfono con su familia y amigos, con los Una Mens había llegado a un acuerdo de estar en contacto con un espejo de comunicación, así el joven tendría al tanto a la sociedad por si descubría algo sobre Garuda en su país.

En el aeropuerto todo estaba listo, habían ido a despedirse de él Bo, Kenzy, Evony y Trick, todos le desearon buen viaje y que tuviera cuidado, Evony le dijo que mandara al chucho de su padrino para Toronto, así podrían volver a retomar sus antiguas relaciones.

- No te preocupes Evony, haré que venga aquí.

- Eso espero, también espero que todo lo que has aprendido te sea útil.

- No te preocupes madrina, que practicare mucho.

- Nos vemos en navidad ahijado lujurioso.

- Lo mismo digo madrina pervertida.

Los dos se abrazaron, un suave beso en la mejilla de Evony a Harry para despedirse. Harry luego se dirigió a Bo, su tía, la hermana de su madre, la FAE sin clan que no había escogido bando.

- Ten cuidado.

- Tu también tía Bo.

- No te preocupes Harry - dijo Kenzy - vigilare a esta viciosa.

- Se que lo harás, cuida de ella Kenzy.

- Siempre hermanito.

Harry y Kenzy se abrazaron, solo se conocían desde hacia un mes, pero estaban muy unidos, era la sensación que había tenido con Ron Weasley, pero esta era una amistad verdadera, una amistad que no se rompería. Luego abrazo a Bo, tía y sobrino se despidieron deseando volver a verse cuanto antes.

El último en despedirse fue Trick, su bisabuelo, el rey sangriento.

- Estás preparado, has mejorado mucho desde que llegaste a mi taberna.

- Lo se Trick.

- Pero no te confíes, debes ser precavido y cuidadoso.

- Estaremos en contacto Trick, os llamare una vez cada dos semanas.

- Si tienes problemas con Dumbledore avísame, yo me encargare del viejo.

- No te preocupes Trick, si pasa algo os avisare.

Harry entonces se puso en marcha, llevaba el ordenador portátil que le había regalado Lauren en la mochila, el resto de su equipaje salvo el teléfono móvil, su varita y su capa de invisibilidad, lo llevaba guardado y empequeñecido en el baúl dentro de un bolsillo. Hizo un saludo con la mano antes de entrar al avión, deseando volver a ese lugar cuanto antes, había estado un mes, pero ese lugar se había convertido en su hogar, donde tenía a su familia y donde había encontrado quien era realmente.

En Inglaterra todo iba más o menos bien, el mundial de quidditch había salido casi a la perfección sino hubiera sido por la aparición de la marca tenebrosa, el símbolo de Lord Voldemort tras la finalización de la final había aparecido en el cielo. Para el ministerio había sido un verdadero caos calmar los ánimos, pero dos personas dentro del ministerio no estaban contentas para nada.

Amelia Bones junto a Cornelius Fudge habían investigado con gran discreción sobre Sirius Black, había que decir que el desastre del final de los mundiales había hecho que pudieran investigar más relajadamente, pero eso no significa que lo que habían descubierto les gustara. Ahora sabían que Barty Crouch no había dado juicio a Sirius Black por mejorar su popularidad, los pocos papeles que habían encontrado lo demostraban, a Barty no le había importado que Sirius dijera que era inocente cuando fue interrogado, es más, no quería mala publicidad por haber apresado a un hombre no culpable, por lo que lo arrojo a Azkaban sin juicio esperando a que Black muriera. Ahora se entendía porque Crouch, cuando Sirius se había escapado había querido que el hombre fuera apresado y condenado a ser besado por un dementor de inmediato. Había sido uno de los principales impulsores de esa ley.

Por otro lado estaba Dumbledore, era un buen hombre que había hecho mucho bien en el pasado, pero veían que había cometido un grave error, lo supusieron a que a lo mejor el hombre con tantos puestos se había empezado a venir abajo, que tanto trabajo le estaba pasando factura, eso pensaban sin saber que en verdad Dumbledore, si el viejo supiera lo que estaban haciendo se encargaría de ellos personalmente para no estropear sus planes.

Aquel día tras Cornelius informar al primer ministro de los muggles sobre varios asuntos relacionados con el torneo de los tres magos se había reunido en casa de Amelia para hablar sobre lo que acontecía el futuro, quedaban un par de días para su reunión con Lord Peverell y querían tener todo en regla, todo preparado.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión con el ministro muggle?

- Tranquila Amelia, lo más tranquila y calmada posible teniendo en cuenta que ha querido saber sobre lo pasado en los mundiales y como va el torneo de los tres magos.

- Mis aurores están intentando averiguar sobre quien lanzo la marca tenebrosa, los magos que minutos antes se dedicaban a aterrorizar a los muggles no me ha gustado, pero volver a ver la marca era como volver atrás en el tiempo, un tiempo de terror.

- Lo sé Amelia, pero ahora creo que debemos hablar de otro asunto.

- Lord Peverell, estoy deseando conocerlo.

- Me gustaría saber si ha localizado a Black, ahora está claro que lo que decían Potter y sus amigos al final del año era cierto, lamentablemente decidí creer en los adultos y no investigar.

- No te preocupes Cornelius, todo se arreglara, serás visto como el ministro que ha traído justicia a nuestro mundo.

Fue una conversación tranquila pero basada en la política, debían estar preparados para los cambios que seguramente hubiera en el ministerio de magia, no podían permitir más errores. No serían el hazmerreir del mundo mágico por culpa de unos pocos.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico en su mansión, las últimas semanas habían sido calmadas, era cierto que él había sido uno de los enmascarados que habían aterrorizado a los muggles durante los mundiales, se había reunido con antiguos camaradas suyos para divertirse, pero la aparición de la marca tenebrosa había estropeado todos sus planes. Era cierto que aun veía con buenos ojos los planes de su antiguo señor, pero los recientes acontecimientos con Harry Potter Peverell le hacían pensar, no había ningún rumor sobre el regreso de la casa Peverell, lo que hacía ver que el joven solo se mostraría cuando fuera necesario, antes buscaría aliados y poder. Era una forma de pensar muy inteligente y astuta, debía reconocer que en cierta medida admiraba al joven, no parecía ser nada como Severus o su hijo lo describían.

- Te veo pensativo papa.

Lucius miro la puerta de su despacho, allí estaba su hija mayor, Casiopea Malfoy, era su primogénita, aunque poca gente lo sabía.

- No pasa nada Casiopea ¿necesitas algo?

- Solo es que desde hace unos días te veo distante, como si tu mente no dejara de pensar.

- Tan intuitiva como siempre, desde luego hubieras sido una gran alumna o de Ravenclaw o de Slytherin.

- Pero preferí Beauxbatons.

- Algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, has demostrado una gran inteligencia, tus notas fueron magnificas.

Casiopea Malfoy de veintitrés años había estudiado en la escuela francesa, al contrarió que su hermano ella buscaba superarse, demostrar que no necesitaba el apellido Malfoy, lo había demostrado al ser la persona más joven en entrar en la escuela de maestros de pociones de los últimos veinte años. Lucius lamentaba muchas veces que Draco no fuera como ella, siempre usando su nombre y posición, pero pocas veces conseguía algo por sus propios medios.

- Seguro que todo sale bien.

- Eso espero hija, pero el futuro ahora mismo es incierto.

Era cierto Lucius tenía un dilema, si regresaba Lord Voldemort no sabía si seguirlo o seguir a Potter, el poder político del muchacho aun no lo conocía en su totalidad, pero la casa Peverell no era reverenciada aun por nada, el poder que ostentaba era grande y a tener en cuenta. Tendría que esperar, saber que quería Potter de él, para así decidir que camino seguir, si el camino del señor tenebroso o el de Harry Potter Peverell.

Sirius Black se encontraba en la mansión Peverell, los duendes le habían ayudado a mejorar muchísimo desde que había llegado al banco, pociones nutritivas, pociones de curación, fue un duro proceso para recuperarse completamente, bueno casi completamente, sus largos años en Azkaban le habían dejado estéril, pero no le preocupaba, puede que no pudiera tener hijos propios, pero tenía al hijo de sus amigos, a su ahijado, el cual heredaría su apellido. Gracias a Dobby, el elfo domestico ahora sabía como le iba a su ahijado, los duendes le habían explicado los planes de Harry, el le ayudaría, era hora de que la gente pagara por sus crímenes y errores.

- Señor Sirius ¿desea cenar?

- Si claro Mipsy - dijo al elfo de la mansión Peverell - ten la cena en media hora.

El hombre entonces fue a la cocina, sabía que su ahijado iba a tener varias reuniones en la mansión, se lo había contado Ragnok, pero aun no comprendía que esperaba ganar Harry reuniéndose con Lucius Malfoy, la reunión con Amelia Bones y Cornelius Funge sabía que era para hablar sobre su juicio, pero los planes que tenía su ahijado para hablar con el patriarca de la familia Malfoy eran un misterio para él. Bueno, estaba seguro de que Harry tendría algo planeado.

La madriguera, en los terrenos dos hermanos gemelos se divertían con sus hermanos mayores montando en escobas, Charlie, Bill, Fred y George, se divertían tranquilamente volando, pero mientras en la habitación de la pequeña Ginny Weasley estaba teniendo un reunión entre la joven, su hermano Ron y su amiga Hermione. Planeaban para cuando empezara el curso sobre que hacer con Harry Potter.

- Debemos mostrarle que aunque entendemos su viaje, debería haberse quedado con nosotros, pero sin presionarle.

- Deja de mirarme como si lo fuera a estropear Ginny - dijo Ron ofendido - entiendo el plan.

- Tal vez, pero varias veces Dumbledore ha tenido que borrar recuerdos de Harry averiguando la verdad sobre ti, tus celos son insoportables.

Ron no dijo nada, era verdad, lo sabía, su madre le había recriminado por estar a punto de estropear los planes, era el motivo por el que Hermione no les dejaba nunca, era la encargada de que todo fuera bien, de que los planes no se estropearan, lo odiaba, ser superado por Potter, ser superado por su hermana y ser superado por una nacida de muggles. Pero ya se encargaría de mostrarle quien era el mejor, cuando tuviera su dinero sería mejor que Potter.

- En cuanto vuelva Dumbledore volverá a ponerle lo hechizos y las pociones necesarias para tener controlado a Harry.

- Es por lo que tu madre esta tan enfadada - dijo Hermione a su amiga Ginny - quería suministrar algunas pociones para que se fuera acercando a ti.

- No pasa nada Hermione, estoy segura de que conseguiré tener a Harry para el baile de navidad, con la celebración del torneo de los tres magos va a ser un año interesante.

- Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, en cuanto regrese podremos comenzar nuestros planes, ahora que Harry se esta empezando a interesar por otras chicas debemos hacer que sea tuyo.

- Bueno que os parece si dejamos de hablar de Potter - intervino Ron - creo que deberíamos bajar a la cocina, la cena esta a punto de ser servida.

- Tú y la comida.

El comentario de Ginny hizo reír a Hermione, eran amigos, se contaban de todo, eran como una familia en busca de un objetivo. Bajaron a la cocina donde ayudaron a Molly Weasley la cual estaba algo molesta de no tener a Harry allí, pero en cuanto regresara el joven se encargaría de él. Haría que se enamorara de su hija pequeña para así poder tener acceso a su fortuna. Todos juntos cenaron tranquilamente, cuando terminaron Hermione salió de los terrenos de la madriguera usando un traslador, la excusa era que iba a ver a sus padres, pero en verdad era algo muy distinto.

Para Albus Dumbledore aquel verano estaba siendo uno de los más largos de su vida, no saber de Harry Potter le estaba llevando a tener que estar tomando los dulces que tanto le gustaban para calmarse, no podía hacer nada, no sabía donde se encontraba el muchacho. Pero por otro lado ahora sabía que Lord Voldemort podría estar regresando, no era solo la aparición de la marca tenebrosa, tenía ya varios indicios, desapariciones inexplicables y como la marca estaba ligeramente más oscura en el brazo de Snape hacían ver que la profecía que Trelawney había realizado delante de Harry en su último año estaba teniendo lugar, estaba claro que Pettigrew sería el encargado de ayudar al regreso de Lord Voldemort, cuando el hombre había escapado seguramente habría ido a buscar al mago tenebroso en busca de protección. No le importaba lo que hiciera, mientras sus planes siguieran igual no le molestaba el animago. Estaba observando sus instrumentos para ver si recibían señal de Harry cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro por ella Severus Snape.

- Severus ¿alguna novedad con la marca?

- Ninguna de momento, sigue estable.

- Bien, veremos cuanto más tarda en recuperar poder Tom, de hacerlo seguramente Harry lo esté notando debido a la cicatriz.

- Aun no entiendo cómo puede Potter ser el destinado a derrotar al señor tenebroso, se que lo dice la profecía, pero aun me cuesta creerlo con lo inútil que es.

- No te preocupes Severus, todo llegara, Harry y Tom deberán enfrentarse al final.

- Bueno Albus, yo vengo a mi despacho, venía a avisarte que voy a estar en lo que tú ya sabes.

- Entiendo, hay que ver lo que la señorita Granger está dispuesta hacer para conseguir sus objetivos.

- En efecto.

Severus salió del despacho del director, con calma fue a su despacho donde sentada estaba Hermione Granger esperando al profesor.

- Bienvenida Granger.

- Profesor Snape.

- He venido a por los libros como habíamos acordado.

Snape saco un par de libros, uno de ellos de pociones avanzadas que se daban solo en el EXTASIS de pociones, el otro de transformaciones también de nivel EXTASIS.

- Bueno Granger, como bien sabes uno de los libros ya te lo puedes llevar, el otro te lo tienes que ganar.

- Me quedo con el de pociones ahora.

- Entonces creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Snape tras decir eso se puso en pie, con calma se puso al lado de Granger, la joven tranquilamente empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del profesor, al hacerlo y caer el pantalón y la ropa interior se dejo ver el pene grueso, Snape al momento empujo la cabeza de Hermione hacía él, la chica abrió la boca para chupar el miembro de su profesor.

- Vamos sangre sucia, gánate tus libros puta.

Hermione empezó a lamer como pudo, era un pene grande y ella tenía poca experiencia, pero no le importaba como el profesor la empujaba, ni las arcadas que sentía, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a aquello, cada vez tenía la polla más dentro, Snape empujaba más para que la joven se lo consiguiera meter todo.

- Escucha sangre sucia, esta es tu cuarta vez, si no eres capaz de tragar al menos la mitad me tendré que divertir de otra manera.

Hermione hacía lo que podía, intentaba ignorar las arcadas, pero debía hacerlo, no quería saber cómo se querría divertir el profesor. Consiguió lentamente al cabo de unos minutos lograr lo que le pedía el profesor, estuvo lamiendo durante un buen rato hasta que el profesor decidió que no era suficiente.

- Patético Granger, dices que buscas ser mejor, pero está claro que la práctica no es lo tuyo, por eso eres una puta sabelotodo que solo sabe leer libros, quizás sea ese el motivo por el que Potter te supera en las clases prácticas y termino sus ejercicios de veranos antes que tu.

Fue un golpe bajo, un golpe muy bajo, ataco a Granger en lo que el hombre sabía que era vulnerable, su deseo de ser superior a la gente y no conseguirlo.

- Señor, déjeme volver a intentarlo, le juro que lo hare mejor.

- No Granger, es hora de ganártelo de otra posible manera.

Nada más decir eso agarro del pelo a Hermione, la tiro al suelo y la arrastro por el despacho hasta llegar a su habitación, Granger estaba aterrada, el profesor era capaz de violarla allí mismo, era lo único que no quería, que no se veía dispuesta a hacer. Entraron a la habitación y Snape, con fuerza, arrojo a la muchacha contra un rincón, el hombre cogió su varita y apunto a la muchacha que estaba asustada ante su profesor.

- Bien Granger, ahora solo hay dos manera de que tengas ese libro, tu eliges.

- ¿Qué dos maneras?

- La primera es simple, te violo, violo tu vagina y tu culo hasta que me dé la gana ya que es para lo único que sirve una sangre sucia como tú.

- ¿Y, y la, la segunda? - dijo Hermione tartamudeando.

- Tengo ganas de lanzar algunos hechizos, necesito un muñeco de pruebas.

- Pu, puedo pen, pensarlo.

- Claro Granger, pero lo principal es que te vayas desnudando completamente, elijas lo que elijas no lo vas a olvidar.

Eso hizo Hermione, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo completamente desnuda, dejando ver sus rasgos adolescentes, esperaba que su cuerpo desnudo fuera suficiente para complacer a su profesor. Que equivocada estaba, para Snape ese era un cuerpo normalito, nada del otro mundo, cierto que se estaba desarrollando, pero ya había compañeras suyas de su edad con cuerpos mejores que el de la sangre sucia.

- Túmbate en la cama - dijo Snape mientras con un movimiento de varita se quedaba completamente desnudo - ¿te has decidido puta?

- Aun no profesor.

Hermione vio como Snape la apuntaba con la varita, la cara del profesor era una cara de sadismo, una cara de que el profesor estaba perdiendo la paciencia que estaba teniendo con ella.

- Tienes cinco segundos o decido las dos opciones.

- Prefiero ser hechizada - dijo Hermione con miedo, pero con voz baja.

- No te he oído puta.

- Digo que prefiero ser hechizada.

Snape sonrió, levanto su varita hacia Hermione, un rayo de luz roja golpeo al momento, un hechizo que ella no sabía cual era ya que su profesor había usado magia no verbal. Al momento un fuerte dolor se fue formando en la boca de Granger, el profesor fue hacia ella.

- Este hechizo te hará mantener la boca abierta, así no habrá problemas para que te la tragues toda.

Era cierto, no podía cerrar la boca, en ese momento Snape se acerco a su cara e introdujo su pene en la boca, al tener la boca abierta no hubo problemas en que la punta del pene rápidamente tocara la campanilla de la joven. En ese momento Snape deshizo el hechizo, Hermione de nuevo pudo mover su boca, pero ahora a duras penas, su profesor le había metido el pene hasta el fondo de la garganta, creía que se iba a ahogar, pero si eso contentaba al profesor lo haría, no debía defraudar a su profesor.

Snape por fin sonrió, la joven por fin estaba haciendo su trabajo, con dureza entonces comenzó a apretar los pechos de la muchacha, se estaban desarrollando bien, se notaba cierto volumen, vio la cara de Granger, dolorida de lo que estaba pasando. Era lo que se merecía, odiaba a esa sangre sucia creyéndose superior por ser capaz de memorizar cualquier libro que leía, verla sufrir le encantaba, era placentero, más placentero que como estaba chupando la muchacha. El pene salió de la boca de Granger, vio como la joven respiraba con dificultad, jadeando, no le daría tiempo a relajarse, al momento levanto su varita hacia ella, esta vez sentiría el dolor.

- ¡Crucio!

La maldición imperdonable de tortura, en cuanto el hechizo golpeo a Hermione el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, le dolían los huesos, los músculos, parecía que la piel se le iba a desgarrar. Había leído sobre la maldición, una de las tres imperdonables que hacían que la persona fuera a la prisión de Azkaban, pero su profesor la estaba usando contra ella sin importarle las consecuencias. Cuando el profesor retiro el hechizo el dolor terminó, pero aun sentía los efectos, tenía los músculos entumecidos, apenas se podía mover, esperaba que fuera el fin, pero otro rayo de luz le golpeo. En ese momento vio como pudo ante el dolor que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo como empezaba a sangrar por todas las partes de su cuerpo, se estaba desangrando, miraba con horror al profesor que apuntando su varita hacia ella, de pronto sintió como la sangre dejo de brotar, el profesor la estaba curando, pero poco a poco el dolor, el cansancio, era demasiado, la joven cayo exhausta sobre la cama completamente dormida.

Snape vio como Granger se quedaba dormida, decidió terminar de masturbarse para darle una lección a la joven, decidió eyacular en los alrededores de la vagina de la mocosa, si no recordaba lo que había pasado pensaría que había sido violada, le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus victimas. Espero tranquilamente a que la joven despertara, cuando lo hizo y vio como estaba en la cama, la sangre, el esperma alrededor de sus partes íntimas, se vio el horror en la cara de la muchacha.

- ¿Me ha violado? dijo que solo habría hechizos.

- Me encanta que pienses eso, no, no lo he hecho, ya que cuando lo haga quiero que estés despierta, quieras que sientas todo el dolor que te voy a infligir ¿entiendes?

- Si profesor.

- Bien Granger, quiero que limpies la habitación, te quedaras esta noche a dormir conmigo, por si me apetece que vuelvas a usar la boca.

- Como usted diga profesor.

Hermione cambió las sabanas, tras hacerlo sintió, como los brazos de Snape la agarraban y la tumbaban en la cama, el profesor se puso encima de ella, sentía su aliento en su cara, pero lo que más le aterraba era que el pene del profesor, de nuevo totalmente erecto estaba en la entrada de su clítoris.

- Te violare Granger - dijo el profesor en un oído - te voy a violar una y otra vez, lo haré tantas veces que cuando termine desearas que lo vuelva a hacer, que te traten como a la puta que verdaderamente eres.

- Por favor profesor - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - no lo haga, se lo ruego.

- No te preocupes, ahora no te lo voy a hacer, pero llegara un momento, no lo sabrás ya que te cogeré desprevenida, en ese momento te violare, tu coño, tu culo serán míos.

Snape ya tumbado a su lado abrazo a la muchacha por detrás, agarro con fuerza sus pechos, Hermione también sentía el pene de su profesor en la entrada de su culo, golpeando sus nalgas, el profesor disfrutaba escuchando los sollozos de aquella mocosa, al cabo de varios minutos se durmió, consiguió dormir esperando que su profesor no decidiera seguir castigándola, esperaba haberse ganado el libro ya que entonces el profesor estaría contento y no la violaría.

Lejos de allí, en una gran mansión dos personas estaban hablando, personas, bueno no, ya que uno no era humano y el otro hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo y solo era un bulto del que salía una voz.

- Entonces tenemos una alianza.

- Si Voldemort, tus acciones me ayudaran a que los FAE se peleen entre ellos.

- Debes impedir que los FAE ayuden a los magos, hay algunas familias que podrían usar sus contactos para hacerlo.

- No me trates como a uno de tus estúpidos siervos Voldemort, he vivido milenios, desde que el rey sangriento uso su poder para traer la paz me he sentido hambriento, ha sido un milenio difícil, pero no piense que por ello no puedo acabar contigo.

- Podrías intentarlo Garuda, pero una pelea no serviría de nada, sabes también como yo que si queremos vencer a nuestros enemigos tendremos que permanecer aliados, tu quieres al rey sangriento, yo a Harry Potter, ambos obtenemos lo que queremos para así lograr nuestros objetivos.

- Tenemos un trato mago, pero ten en cuenta que si me traicionas acabare contigo.

- Lo mismo te digo.

Garuda y Voldemort, dos seres con un objetivo, dos seres que habían unido fuerzas para así poder lograr sus objetivos. El de Garuda, sembrar el caos entre los FAE, alimentarse de ese caos, estar lo bastante fuerte para acabar con el rey sangriento, aquel que con sus actos le había despojado de su alimento, pero ahora sabía donde estaba, había usado de nuevo su sangre tras un milenio, pero no era lo suficientemente poderoso para atacar en ese momento. Voldemort por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en aquel que le había obligado a tener ese estado, Harry Potter lo había vencido cuando era bebe, lo había vencido con once años cuando intentaba conseguir la piedra filosofal, lo había dejado si cuerpo, gracias a que Pettigrew lo había encontrado ahora poco a poco iba recuperando fuerzas, pero aun no era suficiente, le faltaban varios ingredientes para conseguir su cuerpo completo, uno de los ingredientes era demasiado difícil de conseguir, la sangre de Potter, podía ser la sangre de cualquier enemigo, pero quería la sangre del mocoso, recibir la protección que la sangre sucia de Lily Evans había otorgado con su sacrificio, llevaba años planeando su venganza, no le importaba esperar unos meses, ahora tendría un fiel siervo en Hogwarts, un siervo que haría que Potter compitiera en el torneo de los tres magos, para así que al final el mocoso llegara ante él, usaría la sangre del mocoso para resucitar y luego lo violaría, lo violaría hasta que le pidiera piedad, hasta que el mocoso pidiera que lo matara, no quería solo matar a Potter, quería humillarlo, hundirlo completamente, quería que el mundo mágico supiera que Potter había suplicado no por dejarlo vivir, sino por dejarlo morir.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me lo demuestren dejando muchos reviews, me encanta ver que esta historia es aceptada y se demuestra con vuestros comentarios.**

**Se que muchos no se esperaban lo de Hermione, comportándose así por un par de libros. Hay un refrán que dice que para ganar conocimiento hay veces que debes pagar el precio que se te imponga. Hermione es alguien deseosa de conocimientos, de ser mejor y ser reconocida, es de esas personas que luego la gente se aprovecha de ella, es lo que va a pasar en esta historia, Snape va a aprovecharse de ella continuamente. Se que algunos no les gustara, pero he decidido dar ese papel a Granger en esta historia. Aun no tengo pensado que hacer con los Weasley por lo que si tienen ideas háganmelas saber.**

**El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo en un par de semanas, tengo pensado antes actualizar el primer capítulo de mi Crossover entre Harry Potter y Smallville, hasta la próxima vez y gracias por vuestro apoyo.**


	4. Comenzando a moverse

**Otro capítulo, no me esperaba tenerlo escrito tan pronto, pero me dio un día una inspiración bestial y pude escribir en ese momento casi la mitad del capítulo. Se que dije que primero iba a actualizar el primer capítulo de Harry Potter y Smallville, pero tras el momento de inspiración decidí seguir con este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos al final como en cada capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Comenzando a moverse**

La mansión Peverell, la mansión que le pertenecía por sangre, por herencia, la miraba desde fuera, era increíble, era enorme, hacía solo un par de horas que había llegado a Inglaterra, había desembarcado del avión y tras coger un taxi le había pedido que lo acercara a aquella dirección. Harry miraba el lugar, nadie lo veía, solo él y a quien hubiera dado permiso podían tener acceso, la mansión Peverell estaba fuertemente protegida, con calma entro en los terrenos de la mansión, era enormes, vio como los duendes habían reconstruido el lugar tal y como había pedido, una piscina para poder nada y disfrutar en el verano o cuando quisiera ya que estaba preparada para cubrirse y así uno poder nadar en cualquier época del año. Había varios sitios más que ya visitaría, pero ahora tenía una cosa en mente, debía reunirse con su padrino.

Llego a la puerta de la mansión por donde entro tranquilamente, al instante un par de elfos aparecieron delante de él, reconoció al momento a Dobby.

- Amo Harry, bienvenido.

- Gracias por tu recibimiento Dobby - miro a la elfa domestica - tu debes ser Mipsy, la jefa de los elfos de la mansión.

- En efecto señor Potter.

- ¿Dónde esta Sirius?

- Esta en la sala de estar - respondió Dobby.

- Bien, seguir trabajando tan bien, Sirius me ha dicho que hacéis un buen trabajo.

Los elfos se quedaron a su labor, Harry entonces fue hacia donde estaba el salón, conocía la mansión por los planos, pero cabía decir que el lugar había quedado a la perfección, los duendes en verdad habían hecho un trabajo estupendo. Vio cuando llego a la sala a Sirius sentado, leyendo el Profeta, le daría un buen susto, al momento en el lugar donde estaba Harry Potter apareció un enorme animal.

Sirius estaba tranquilamente leyendo, había sentido un ruido, pero pensó que serían los elfos domésticos haciendo su trabajo, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que una figura a cuatro patas se acerco, se escucho un poderoso rugido y Sirius aterrado dio un salto por la impresión. Allí delante tenía a un imponente león, un león de ojos verdes que le sonaban muchísimo, se dio cuenta, no era un león, era su ahijado que de alguna manera había aprendido a transformarse en animal, se había convertido en animago.

- Harry James Potter, toma tu forma o te enseñare todos los hechizos que se.

Al momento Harry recupero su forma dejando a Sirius impresionado, no por la excelente transformación de su ahijado, sino por su aspecto, poco quedaba del joven delgado y algo descuidado Harry, tenía delante a un adolescente sano, fuerte, ligeramente musculazo, sus ojos verdes se veían con fuerza al no llevar gafas.

- Madre mía, Evony te ha cuidado bien.

- Más que bien, han sido unos cuidados estupendos.

Sirius entendió por donde iba su ahijado, tuvo que sonreír, parecía que la verdadera naturaleza del joven por fin estaba saliendo a la luz, años reprimido por Dumbledore y sus hechizos y pociones, pero ahora el joven no se dejaría controlar, lo sabía, era la mirada conjunta de James y Lily, una mirada de alguien que no se rendiría, capaces de superar cualquier barrera y de enfrentarse a todo.

- Tienes mucho que contar Harry, pero sobre todo hay muchas cosas que quiero saber.

- Claro, si quieres te cuento mientras comemos algo.

Era cierto era casi la hora de cenar, Harry pidió a los elfos que le trajeran la cena, cabe decir que los elfos de la mansión se alegraron al tener de nuevo a un heredero de la casa Peverell entre aquellas paredes.

Fue una cena tranquila, Harry le conto sobre la gente que había conocido en Toronto, sus diversas aventuras, le explico el verdadero motivo por el que estaba tan crecido, lo del amuleto de los duendes y cómo funcionaba.

- Increíble, por cierto Harry, hay algo que me tiene intrigado ¿por qué motivo te reúnes mañana con Lucius Malfoy?

- Eso es una sorpresa Sirius, pero te puedo asegurar que tras mañana puede que tengamos como aliado a Lucius.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, puede que Lucius sea un buen mago, pero no era mortifago debido a eso, sino a que era un político consumado que sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito de su ayuda, hay en ciertos temas que solo alguien como Malfoy me puede ayudar.

Lucius Malfoy se presentaría en la mansión a primera hora de la mañana, quería estar descansado por lo que cuando termino de cenar fue a su cuarto, el cuarto principal del jefe de la casa Peverell, era una cama grande en la que Harry solo pensaba en las mujeres que podría tener allí.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, gracias a su régimen de ejercicio aunque se levantara temprano se levantaba descansado, hizo sus ejercicios matutinos en la piscina y en un gimnasio que los duendes habían instalado en la mansión. Tras una media hora de ejercicio fue a asearse, cambiarse de ropa, para luego bajar a desayunar y esperar a Lucius Malfoy. Sabía que el hombre sería puntual y no quería faltarle al respeto. Le dijo a Sirius que permaneciera escondido, el poder que tenía dentro de la mansión le permitiría poder ocultar a su padrino por si pasaba algo, para que pudiera intervenir.

A las diez de la mañana se escucho la señal de que alguien había pasado a los terrenos de la mansión, Harry miro por la ventana y vio que Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a la puerta de la mansión. El joven se dirigió hacia allí donde abrió para dar la bienvenida al hombre.

- Señor Malfoy, bienvenido a la mansión Peverell.

- Es un honor para mí estar aquí Lord Peverell.

Lucius hizo una reverencia, era normal hacerlo ante el jefe de una casa de mayor rango, Malfoy podría ser arrogante, vanidoso, creyéndose superior a todos, pero sabía bien jugar sus cartas no iba a ir en contra de alguien que simplemente le podía enterrar con su poder político. Pasaron a la sala de estar donde tomaron asiento.

- Desea tomar algo señor Malfoy.

- Muchas gracias pero no.

- Pues entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Cierto Potter, ¿puedo llamarte así?

- No hay problema Lucius, si puedo llamarle así.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió, inteligente, Potter había visto que quería ser el quien llevara la conversación, sus términos, pero de forma astuta lo había anulado.

- Bien Potter, ¿qué deseas de mi? ¿qué deseas para compensar los errores de mi hijo?

- Dos cosas, la primera es su ayuda con un asunto, la segunda es información.

- Me pregunto que ayuda puedo yo ofrecerle.

- Le explico, durante este verano he estado estudiando, quiero mejorar mis marcas en Hogwarts, hay una materia que aunque he estudiado no he practicado y necesito su ayuda para contratar a una persona que me puede enseñar durante lo que queda de verano.

- ¿Puedo saber de que materia se trata? así entenderé como puedo ayudarle.

- Pociones.

- Entiendo entonces por que no ha practicado, las pociones sin supervisión pueden ser peligrosas.

- En efecto Lucius, por eso necesito a una persona.

- ¿Tiene alguien pensado verdad Potter?

- Astuto como un verdadero Slytherin, si, la persona que busco es Casiopea Malfoy.

- Interesante, ¿puedo saber el motivo por el que ha elegido a esa persona?

- No hay problema, Casiopea Malfoy es la persona más joven de las últimas décadas en ingresar en la escuela de maestros de pociones, sus enseñanzas pueden ser perfectas para mí.

- Tendría que hablarlo con ella, pero estoy seguro de que mi hija aceptara ser su profesora.

- ¿Su hija?

- Es poco conocido pero Casiopea Malfoy es mi hija mayor, la verdadera heredera de la fortuna Malfoy.

Eso era una noticia sorprendente, había contactado con Lucius para conocer si Casiopea Malfoy le daría clases, pensaba que sería un familiar lejano, pero no se esperaba que fuera la hermana de Draco Malfoy.

- Interesante, siempre supuse que Draco era su heredero.

- Casiopea fue educada sobre todo por su madre y estudio en Beauxbatons, debo decir que me siento muy orgulloso de ella y de sus logros.

- Entonces solo cabe esperar si la señorita Malfoy acepta ser mi profesora, si es posible me gustaría reunirme con ella esta tarde para así que podamos hablar.

- No habrá problema, ¿pero como vendrá aquí?

- Necesito que levante la mano donde esta el anillo de la familia Malfoy, voy a usar la magia Peverell para dar acceso a su hija a esta mansión esta tarde a las cinco, solo para su hija ¿esta claro?

- Clarísimo Potter.

Lucius no sabía que pensar, estaba claro que no tenía control sobre Potter, pero si su hija consiguiera acercarse al muchacho sería una gran ventaja, la actitud de Draco había impedido en parte que no se pudieran acercar a la influencia de la casa Potter.

- Creo que ahora debemos hablar sobre que información quiere de mi Potter.

- Es un tema delicado, pero tiene que ver con cierto diario.

- El diario fue destruido.

- Cierto, lo destruí usando un colmillo de basilisco, pero el motivo de la información que quiero es saber si Lord Voldemort entrego algún otro objeto a otro seguidor para que lo cuidara o escondiera, un objeto que dijera que era de gran valor.

- ¿Esa es la información que buscas? ¿es lo que quieres por no llamar a la falta de Draco cuando no se presento al duelo?

- En efecto Lucius.

Lucius en ese momento no sabía que hacer, si no daba la información su familia estaría arruinada por completo ya que Potter llamaría a la deuda que tenía su familia por la falta de Draco, pero por otro lado era dar información sobre unos objetos que el señor tenebroso había entregado a sus más fieles siervos, les había dicho que lo cuidaran con su vida, que eran objetos muy valiosos.

- No se que hacer Potter - dijo Lucius derrumbándose ante Harry - ahora mismo no se que lado elegir.

- Tengo una pregunta ¿quiere que Lord Voldemort vuelva? ¿quiere que recupere todas sus fuerzas?

- No voy a negar que añoro las viejas costumbres, pero me he labrado una vida que me gustaría conservar, además, puede que el regreso del señor tenebroso este cerca, por lo que no se que decidir.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- La marca, la marca con la que el señor oscuro marcaba a sus fieles, la marca para convocarlos y llamarlos esta volviendo a aparecer en mi brazo, como si el señor oscuro recuperara el poder.

- ¿Y si le dijera que con su colaboración se podría derrotar a Lord Voldemort? ¿qué esos objetos son claves para la derrota de Voldemort?

- Entonces te ofrecería la información.

- No se si podré evitar su regreso, pero si todo funciona, cuando Lord Voldemort quiera regresar podrá ser derrotado.

- Solo otra persona recibió otro objeto, esa persona es Bellatrix Lestrange y guardo el objeto en su bóveda de Gringotts.

- ¿Sabe que objeto es?

- Una copa, una pequeña copa que tengo entendido perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff.

- Gracias por la información señor Malfoy, gracias a usted puede que no tengamos que volver a ver el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

- Me alegra haberle ayudado, haré saber a mi hija para que se pase por aquí a la hora acordada.

Lucius entonces se levanto, había sido una reunión provechosa, solo esperaba que su hija pudiera sacar el mayor partido a la reunión.

- Señor Malfoy gracias por todo, espero que la próxima vez que nos tengamos que ver sea para asuntos más calmados.

- Eso espero señor Potter.

- Solo le pido una última cosa, que por usted solo su hija sepa de la reunión y de mi petición, no quiero que lo sepa nadie más.

- Tenga por seguro que nadie más que mi hija sabrá sobre la reunión.

Lucius entonces salió por la puerta, debía abandonar los terrenos para aparecerse, vio como salía de los terrenos y se desaparecía. Había salido bien, había salido a la perfección, tenía que avisar a Ragnok de que había un horrocrux en Gringotts, a un paso de poder quitar la inmortalidad de Lord Voldemort.

Sirius salió de las sombras, estaba sorprendido de cómo había salido la reunión, estaba claro que Harry tenía todo preparado, para él también había sido una sorpresa lo de la hija de Lucius, pero estaba intrigado sobre lo de los objetos que ayudarían a derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Harry.

- Tengo que escribir unas cartas Sirius, ahora seguimos hablando.

Harry se puso a escribir varias cartas, al cabo de quince minutos había terminado de escribir tres cartas. Activo el espejo para contactar con Ragnok y el duende apareció al momento.

- Harry, me da gusto verte.

- Tengo información sobre otro objeto de Lord Voldemort.

- Dime.

- El objeto en concreto se encuentra en la bóveda principal de Bellatrix Lestrange, se trata de una copa que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff.

- Esta diciendo que uno de esos infames objetos esta entre nuestras paredes.

- Si la información que me han dado es correcta así es.

- Esta bien señor Potter, nos encargaremos del objeto.

- Otra cosa, tengo tres cartas que necesito que entregue, son para la profesora Mcgonagall, ella se encargara de entregar las otras dos cartas, pero que sean entregadas cuando no haya nadie.

- Me encargare de ello señor Potter.

Tras entregar las cartas el espejo se desactivo, Sirius entonces miro a su ahijado confundido, había algo que no le estaba contando y quería saber la verdad.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Puede que estemos más cerca de derrotar a Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas.

- Me lo puedes decir de tal manera que entienda que esta pasando.

- Ten en cuenta que esta información es muy grave, nadie puede saberla.

- Yo Sirius Black juro por mi magia y por mi vida no revelar la información sin el consentimiento de Harry Potter.

Una luz cubrió en ese momento a Sirius, era una luz que decía que una persona había realizado un juramento mágico. Entonces Harry le comento sobre los horrocruxes, sobre como Lord Voldemort había sobrevivido, la naturaleza de su cicatriz y del resto de horrocruxes que de momento habían destruido. También le contó sobre los recuerdos de Lord Voldemort que tenía y como gracias a eso habían localizado los infames objetos.

- Haber si lo entiendo, tu cicatriz resulto ser un horrocrux incompleto, gracias a eso en vez de eliminarla decidiste unir ese poder a tu magia para así, como obtuviste los recuerdos y conocimientos de Lord Voldemort encontraste otros horrocruxes que ya han sido destruidos.

- Más o menos si.

- Increíble, sinceramente increíble.

Fue una conversación tranquila, Harry no le hablo sobre el anillo de los Peverell, el conocimiento de las reliquias quería de momento mantenerlo en secreto, no por que no confiara en Sirius, sino por que era un conocimiento de gran importancia y era su carga.

En el colegio de Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall se encontraba en su despacho tranquilamente, por fin había terminado el papeleo con los nuevos ingresos que iban a tener en el colegio y se encontraba menos estresada. En ese momento vio como unas cartas aparecían en su mesa, reconoció la letra al momento, era la de Potter, eso quería decir que el joven debía haber vuelto a Inglaterra, pero el método con el que le había enviado las cartas era de Gringotts, solo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada al muchacho.

_Estimada profesora McGonagall_

_Le escribo para informarle de mi regreso a Inglaterra. Además quiero informarle de mi intención de abandonar la asignatura de Adivinación y si es posible hacer las pruebas para cursar Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, he estudiado todo el temario del tercer año de ambas asignaturas y me gustaría estar en las clases de cuarto año. Las dos cartas son para las profesoras de ambas asignaturas, espero que se las pueda entregar. Me gustaría pedirle que solo comentara de mi regreso y de mi petición a los profesores de esas dos asignaturas, quiero dar una sorpresa a mis amigos. Por último quiero que siga cuidando a Hedwig, cuando comiencen las clases ya la recogeré._

_Harry James Potter_

La mujer sonrió, parecía que por fin el joven estaba sacando el temperamento de su madre, estudioso y trabajador, decidió ir a lo que le había pedido el muchacho. Iría a entregar las cartas.

Fue primero a la casa de la profesora de Runas Antiguas, la profesora Bathsheba Babbling la recibió encantada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Minerva?

- Vengo a traerte una carta de un alumno que quiere cursar tu asignatura.

- ¿De quien se trata?

- Harry Potter, tengo una carta para ti de él.

La mujer abrió la carta, sería interesante saber que le escribía el joven, cuando abrió la carta un pequeño libro apareció.

_Estimada profesora __Bathsheba Babbling_

_Le escribo para pedirle que me realice un examen si es posible el día cinco de este mes sobre las cinco de la tarde, para probar que puedo cursar el cuarto curso de su asignatura, debo reconocer que las runas son muy interesantes, durante mi viaje he visto el uso de runas como nunca había visto en Inglaterra. El libro que le adjunto es sobre el uso de runas en la tecnología muggle, se quedara sorprendida de lo que se puede hacer._

_Harry James Potter_

La profesora miro la carta, sentía una extraña magia proviniendo de ella, la identifico como una magia para que la información de la carta no se divulgara y supiera donde tenía que ir, interesante, estaba claro que Potter sabía lo que hacia.

- Bien, creo que va a ser interesante, necesitare un pergamino y una pluma especial para exámenes.

- Te los enviare en cuanto entregue la otra carta del señor Potter.

- Por cierto Minerva, te ha dicho que no divulgues nada ¿verdad?

- Si ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- La carta esta protegida por la magia de Harry para que no se cuente nada, también mi carta me hace saber donde va a estar el señor Potter.

- Interesante, esta muy empeñado en que nadie sepa la verdad.

- Tendrá sus motivos.

- Bien, llevare la otra carta y te envió la pluma y el pergamino.

Usando la chimenea la profesora fue a su siguiente destino, la casa de la profesora de Aritmancia, Séptima Vector, la profesora más joven de Hogwarts. La mujer le recibió con alegría pero Minerva se quedo sorprendida de ver allí a otra persona.

- Minerva quiero presentarte a una amiga de la universidad mágica, Casiopea Malfoy.

- He oído hablar mucho de usted profesora, mi madre la tiene en muy alta estima.

- Es un placer conocerte, cuando me dijeron de tus logros me entristecí que no hubieras venido a Hogwarts.

- Bueno mi padre no quería que se supiera que yo era la heredera, por eso ingrese en Beauxbatons con otro nombre, para así poder estudiar sin tener que soportar las cargas de mi familia.

- Dime Minerva - intervino Séptima - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Tengo una carta para ti, debes leerla en privado.

La mujer así lo hizo, fue a una habitación apartada y abrió la carta.

_Estimada profesora Séptima Vector_

_Seguramente le sorprenda esta carta, pero le escribo para pedirle si puedo hacer el examen del tercer año de su asignatura. Quiero cursar el cuarto curso y se que para hacerlo al no haber estado en su clase durante el año debo hacer un examen. Me he preparado a conciencia para poder pasar la prueba. Si acepta la espero a usted el día seis a las cinco de la tarde._

_Harry James Potter_

La mujer sonrió, pero también estaba perpleja, por algún motivo sabía donde tenía que ir, pero también no podía revelar nada de información, lo sabía, sería algún hechizo en la carta, eso quería decir que el joven Potter no quería que se supiera de sus avances, no le importaba. Como antigua alumna de Slytherin había una habilidad de Potter que quería que usara en ella, su habilidad en parsel le era muy interesante, quería sentir la lengua del joven dentro de ella. Bueno seguramente podría usar la reunión de alguna manera. Regreso a la sala y se dirigió a la subdirectora.

- Mándame la pluma y el pergamino para el examen.

- Así lo haré Séptima.

Minerva entonces se volvió a marchar por la chimenea, quedando Séptima y Casiopea. La profesora deseaba poder decirle sobre Potter, decirle que iba a ser ella quien tomara esa lengua parsel entre sus piernas, quien tomara la virginidad de uno de los jóvenes más deseados de Hogwarts. Cuando la reunión entre las dos amigas termino Casiopea regreso a su casa, estaba extrañada, tras la carta su amiga estaba más contenta, como si fuera a pasar algo interesante, pero por algún motivo no le contaba nada. Casiopea regreso a la mansión Malfoy donde nada más llegar fue llamada al despacho de su padre. La joven fue para saber de que quería hablar su padre.

- Siéntate Casiopea.

- Si padre.

Lucius entonces lanzo su magia para que nadie escuchara la información que iba a decir a su hija. La joven se sorprendió ya que su padre pocas veces usaba ese método, era sobre todo cuando quería hablar con alguien sobre información grave, confidencial o prohibida.

- Casiopea, esta mañana he tenido una reunión, una reunión con Harry Potter.

La muchacha se sorprendió, debía o ser muy interesante o muy grave.

- Como bien sabes, durante el primer año de Draco, tu hermano desafió a un duelo a Potter, también sabes que Draco no se presento al duelo.

- Para no saberlo, todos estábamos aterrados por lo que pudiera pedir Potter, espera, no me digas que ha reclamado por el duelo.

- Es eso, pero Potter no ha pedido ninguna riqueza, el joven ha pedido ayuda e información.

- ¿Que tipo de ayuda e información?

- Lo de la información es confidencial, pero el joven necesita tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Si, verás, parece que el joven Potter por fin se ha puesto a estudiar en serio, pero necesita para este mes alguien para ayudarle con el aprendizaje practico de pociones.

- Y quiere que yo sea su profesora.

- En efecto, quiere que te reúnas con él esta tarde a las cinco, levanta tu varita.

La joven así lo hizo, vio como su padre dirigía el anillo de la familia Malfoy y traspaso a su hija el conocimiento de cómo tenía que reunirse con el joven Potter. La joven entonces supo al momento donde tenía que ir.

- ¿Peverell?

- Si hija.

- Dios mío, cuando se revele a la sociedad, no quiero imaginarme las reacciones.

- Es por eso que no quiero que esta familia este en su contra.

- Pero sabes que Draco no lo aceptara, es demasiado arrogante.

- Si eso pasa tendré que hacer algo que no quiero hacer.

- Bien padre, me reuniré esta tarde con Potter.

Casiopea se preparo a conciencia, no quería defraudar a su familia, pero por otro lado estaba interesado en Potter. Muchos eran los rumores sobre el muchacho, muchas eran las historias, pero debía reconocer que quería conocer al joven en persona. Tras comer fue a arreglarse a la perfección, ya no solo para caer bien a Potter, sino por sus propios objetivos. La historia de que Potter era capaz de usar parsel le hacía estremecerse, cuando Séptima le comento hacía un año sobre las habilidades del joven se intereso mucho, la lengua parsel era deseada por muchas mujeres por el placer que podía llegar a dar, pero para ella buscaba a alguien que usara la lengua parsel por otro motivo. Queriendo ser maestra de pociones Casiopea deseaba la lengua parsel, por la magia parsel, se dice que el mismo Salazar Slytherin había creado un diario escrito en parsel con sus pociones y hechizos más poderosos, poder ver esas pociones, poder contemplar esos hechizos, era una de las cosas que mas deseaba. Si Harry Potter conseguía el diario se convertiría en una persona de gran alcance y poder. Además también tenía entendido que la lengua de las serpientes era capaz de usarse para la curación, quería también saber si en verdad era cierto. Es decir, que la reunión con Harry Potter sería muy interesante.

Harry se encontraba en la mansión Peverell cuando sintió como alguien entraba en los terrenos, vio como a las puertas de la mansión se acercaba una mujer rubia, muy guapa, vestida de forma muy elegante. No sabía que decir, pensar que Draco Malfoy tenía una hermana tan hermosa era casi ridículo. Fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a la heredera Malfoy.

- Bienvenida señorita Malfoy.

- Señor Potter, un placer conocerlo.

- Por favor pase y tome asiento.

La muchacha paso a la sala de estar, tomo asiento en un cómodo sillón y luego Harry se sentó enfrente de ella.

- ¿Desea tomar algo señorita Malfoy?

- Muchas gracias pero no señor Potter.

- Entonces creo que tenemos que hablar ¿le ha comentado su padre lo que busco?

- Necesita que alguien le enseñe pociones durante lo que quedan de vacaciones, sobre todo la parte practica.

- En efecto.

- Bien señor Potter, lo primero que necesito comprobar es su nivel - dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una pluma y un pergamino - quiero que haga esta prueba para comprobar su nivel.

Harry así lo hizo, vio que eran preguntas que salían en el temario de primer a tercer año, pero algunas preguntas era de niveles superiores, con calma relleno aquel examen, respondiendo a lo que sabía. Al cabo de media hora había acabado y se lo entrego a Casiopea. La joven examino las respuestas del joven con calma, tras eso se dirigió a Harry.

- Bien, tiene un buen nivel señor Potter, está claro que lo que dice mi hermano de usted no es cierto.

- Seguramente Draco diga que soy un inútil en pociones.

- Eso es quedarse corto, según veo se sabe bien el temario que ha dado hasta ahora, también esta claro que ha estudiado la materia de cuarto año por encima, incluso algunas cosas de cursos superiores.

- Cuando decidí esforzarme en los estudios no quería arrepentirme, he estudiado todo lo que he podido.

- Me gustaría ver donde quieres que demos las clases.

- Sígueme.

Casiopea siguió a Harry, estaba impresionada, no solo por el nivel del joven, sino por su físico, siempre había oído que Potter era un joven algo escuálido y bajo para su edad, pero allí delante tenía a un adolescente de buen físico, una buena musculatura y una porte elegante y sofisticada, de gran poder. Ahora tenía más ganar de probar su parsel y su físico en su cuerpo que otra cosa. Llegaron a un lado de la mansión, al lado de unos grandes invernaderos se encontraba un laboratorio de pociones equipado a la perfección, estaba claro que los invernaderos eran para el suministro de ingredientes.

- Un lugar magnifico, ¿cuando quiere que comencemos?

- Si le parece bien el día siete, los días cinco y seis tengo los exámenes para cursar Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia de cuarto curso, después de ese día estaré libre.

- Parece que se esta tomando los estudios muy en serio.

- Pues si, que te parece si volvemos a la sala de estar y hablamos sobre como compensarte por tus clases.

- Claro señor Potter.

- Por favor, puedes llamarme Harry.

- Solo si tú me llamas Casiopea.

Regresaron a la sala de estar, volvieron a sentarse y fue Harry quien comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, tengo entendido que un profesor que tenga su maestría cobra entre 500 y 1.000 galeones al mes, según su nivel y la clase.

- En efecto Harry.

- Yo te ofrezco por las clases 750 galeones y un par de extras.

- ¿Puedo saber que extras serían?

- Claro que si, dime Casiopea, ¿que sabes del segundo año de tu hermano?

- Que durante el curso se abrió la cámara de los secretos, que se descubrió que eras capaz de hablar parsel y se decía que eras el heredero de Slytherin.

- Lo que poca gente sabe, es que el monstruo dentro de la cámara era un basilisco - dijo Harry para sorpresa de la joven - yo te ofrezco cuando regrese a Hogwarts que me ayudes en la recolección del basilisco y entregarte varios viajes de veneno y sangre de basilisco para investigación, además, entregare parte de su piel para un conjunto de túnica, guantes y calzado de basilisco.

- Vaya, es un gran precio, yo iba a pedirle otra cosa.

- Dígame.

- Como bien he dicho se que habla parsel - dijo Casiopea y Harry sonrió internamente, ya que se imaginaba por donde iba la joven - en algunos círculos la lengua parsel es muy apreciada.

- Acaso necesita que use parsel para atraer alguna serpiente cuyo veneno estés interesada.

- Nada de eso, hay muchas cosas sobre la lengua parsel que se desconocen, si puede ser llamada la lengua de las serpientes y que era usada para magia oscura, pero lo que la gente no sabe es que la magia parsel es una de las magias de curación más poderosas que existen.

- He leído algo, lamentablemente en Inglaterra solo se ve a la magia parsel como magia oscura, pero eso quiere decir que usted busca curar a alguien.

- En realidad no, otros de los círculos donde es apreciada la lengua de las serpientes es en las mujeres.

- Claro, lo entiendo, quiere que use mi lengua entre sus piernas, quiere que use mi lengua para darle todo el placer posible.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Tenía las sospechas, no eres la primera mujer que me viene con eso, cabe decir que mi lengua ya ha dado el placer que buscas.

Eso era una sorpresa para Casiopea, no se imaginaba a Harry Potter siendo lujurioso o tan abierto, había escuchado que era un joven tímido, que no parecía muy social.

- Es lo que buscas Casiopea, si quieres puedo darte lo que pides, pero quiero algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué sería?

- A ti, no solo me voy a contentar con darte placer, yo también quiero sentir placer.

Casiopea no sabía si estar sorprendida o excitada, Harry Potter quería sexo con ella, aquello era una gran sorpresa, poder tomar lo que Séptima tanto quería, ser ella quien tomara la virginidad de Potter, pero una duda asalto la mente de la joven.

- ¿Eres virgen Harry?

- Si quieres lo comprobamos cuando este dentro de ti.

Harry dijo eso acercándose a Casiopea, se puso enfrente de ella y la beso con pasión, la joven le correspondió, sus lenguas se entrecruzaron, fue un beso largo, lleno de pasión.

- Voy a bajar ahí abajo, voy a darte tanto placer Casiopea que me vas a pedir que pare.

- Venga Harry, demuestra que eres un hombre.

Harry comenzó a desnudar a Casiopea, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la heredera de los Malfoy que no se podía creer que Harry fuera tan hábil, la acariciaba de forma sensual, pasando sus dedos por las zonas de su cuerpo con tal suavidad que la hacían estremecerse. Harry entonces cogiéndola en brazos se apareció en su habitación, tumbo a la mujer sobre la cama y el de un movimiento de varita se quedo desnudo. Fue entonces cuando Casiopea pudo contemplar el cuerpo de Harry, joven, fuerte y una musculatura nada envidiable, también su miembro era más grande que muchos jóvenes ya con la mayoría de edad. Harry se tumbo sobre ella, sus lenguas se juntaron en un beso pasional, lujurioso, Harry besaba los labios de la joven, el cuello, poco a poco iba bajando, lentamente, para darle pasión, su lengua jugaba con los pezones de la muchacha, fue bajando hasta llegar a la zona intima de Casiopea, la joven sentía el aliento de Harry en su clítoris, deseando que el Gryffindor comenzara con su lengua.

- ¿Quieres que empiece Casiopea?

- Si.

- Di las palabras mágicas.

- Por favor señor Potter, use su lengua sobre mí.

Nada más decir eso Harry empezó a saborear a la joven, su lengua jugueteaba con ella, hasta que el muchacho decidió usar el parsel.

- _Eso es, estas bajo mi control, voy a hacer que chilles como nunca has chillado._

- Dios, sigue así Potter.

- _Voy a seguir, en realidad vas a suplicarme que pare, voy a disfrutar viéndote sufrir, quiero que chilles en compensación por el cerdo que tienes como hermano, por lo que he tenido que aguantar en el colegio por su culpa._

Casiopea, gemía con fuerza, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, había expulsado sus fluidos varias veces, pero eso parecía no importarle a Potter, es más, sentía como succionaba todo fluido que podía, como su lengua no dejaba de moverse serpenteando en el interior de su coño.

- Potter, por favor para, no puedo más.

- ¿_Ya quieres que pare? que lastima, pero ten por seguro que volveré a probarte._

Harry entonces alzo su cabeza, vio como la mujer respiraba con dificultad.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Vale Potter, creo que no me esperaba algo así, ha sido impresionante.

- Pues aun no ha terminado.

Harry dijo eso mostrando su pene, grueso, en su máximo tamaño, lo puso en la entrada del coño de Casiopea y empujo, la penetro con suavidad, la humedad de la joven hizo que fuera fácil la penetración. El pene entro por completo, los jugos hicieron la penetración fácil por lo que Casiopea podía sentir toda la polla de Harry dentro de ella, como sus testículos chocaban contra su entrepierna.

- Eso es Potter, fóllame, fóllame lo que quieras.

- Lo voy a hacer, querías saber si era virgen y te voy a demostrar lo que se.

Harry se movía cada vez más rápido, dando todo el placer que podía a la joven, su pene entraba y salía con fuerza y rapidez haciendo que Casiopea gimiera de placer. Mientras los labios y la lengua de Harry jugaban con los pechos de Casiopea. Estuvieron así varios minutos, Harry entonces vio como Casiopea salía completamente, sacando el pene de su interior. Se puso a cuatro patas delante de él y empezó a saborear con su lengua el pene de Harry. Se introducía la polla de Harry en la boca haciendo al joven sentir un enorme placer.

- Voy a sacar hasta la última gota de tu semen Potter.

- Hazlo Malfoy, demuestra que tan hábil es esa boca.

Al cabo de varios minutos de sexo oral Harry exploto, vio como Casiopea se bebía todos sus fluidos, como la joven no dejaba ni una sola gota, se tumbaron en la cama, exhaustos, había sido una experiencia fabulosa. Harry con un movimiento de varita saco una poción verde de un cajón que la joven reconoció.

- Veo que vas preparado.

- Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

- Me gustaría poder contarle a alguien lo que ha pasado - dijo Casiopea mientras se bebía la poción - estoy segura que de se pondrá muy celosa.

- ¿Puedo saber de quien hablas?

- De mi amiga Séptima Vector.

- ¿La profesora de Aritmancia?

- En efecto, nos conocimos en la universidad mágica y desde entonces tenemos contacto, como antigua miembro de Slytherin desea mucho tu lengua.

- Vaya, creo que ahora tengo más ganas de que llegue el examen, creo que puede ser divertido.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Potter?

- Solo hacerla sufrir un poco, va a rogarme que meta mi lengua en ella.

- Hazla sufrir mucho, siempre presume de que iba a ser quien se encargara de domesticar a Harry Potter, demuéstrale que no es así.

La mujer entonces se levanto, Harry convoco su ropa desde la sala de estar para que Casiopea se pudiera vestir.

- Entonces ya hasta el día siete no nos veremos.

- ¿Qué te parece que las clases duren tres horas Casiopea?

- Como quieres que sea el horario.

- Simple, una hora de teoría, una hora de práctica y una hora de sexo.

- Me parece bien Harry ¿cada cuántos días?

- Si te parece bien cada dos días.

- Me parece perfecto.

Casiopea entonces se despidió de Harry con un beso en los labios, estaba deseando volver a saborear al joven pero tendría que esperar. Harry vio como la muchacha salía de los terrenos, se despidió con una sonrisa de lujuria deseando volver a estar con la heredera Malfoy.

- ¿Te has divertido?

- Sirius, me preguntaba donde estarías, y si, me he divertido mucho.

- Y eso que aun no han despertado tus habilidades de incubo, entonces no quiero imaginarme que podría pasar.

- Voy a comprobar si ha avanzando el despertar.

Usando el amuleto FAE comprobó sus habilidades, ligeramente habían vuelto a avanzar, ya estaban casi a la mitad, solo esperaba que encontraran a Aife antes de todo. Su despertar podría ser problemático sino encontraban a la mujer, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien, ahora ya solo quedaba tener paciencia. Dedico el resto de la tarde a preparar la reunión para el día siguiente con Fudge y Amelia Bones, no quería dejar nada al azar, no podía permitírselo, la libertad de Sirius y su primer movimiento para hacer caer a Dumbledore dependían de ello. Ceno con calma acompañado por Sirius, luego se fue a la cama para estar descansado para el día siguiente.

Casiopea había llegado a la mansión Malfoy, debía informar a su padre sobre su reunión con Harry Potter, claro está, ocultando los detalles de que había tenido relaciones sexuales con el joven. Cuando entro por la puerta vio que el salón comedor se estaba preparando para la cena, vio ya sentados allí a su hermano y a su madre por lo que se dirigió a ellos.

- ¿Dónde está papa?

- En su despacho hija, ahora bajara.

- Ya subo yo, debo hablar con él.

Narcisa miraba a su hija curiosa, conocía el brillo que tenía en los ojos, era el de haber conseguido un objetivo importante. Draco no sabía que pensar de su hermana, tenía la porte de un sangre pura, pero muchas veces no se comportaba como tal, para él su hermana desprestigiaba el apellido Malfoy, él debía ser el heredero. Casiopea ignorando las miradas de su madre y de su hermano subió las escaleras y tras andar un poco toco a la puerta del despacho, su padre debía saber sobre su reunión, era lo único que le iba a contar.

- Padre ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante Casiopea.

La joven entro por la puerta, su padre estaba revisando el papeleo de sus negocios.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

- Excelente, Potter va a pagarme 750 galeones, varios viales de sangre y veneno de basilisco, junto con un conjunto de pieles para guantes, botas y una túnica de dicha piel.

- ¿El basilisco de su segundo año?

- En efecto padre, a cambio de eso le daré clase cada dos días a partir del día siete.

- Es una buena oferta, algo más que hayas averiguado de Potter.

- No sabría decirte ya que es la primera vez que lo conozco, pero puedo decir que no tiene nada que ver con lo que Draco cuenta, veo a un joven inteligente, ambicioso y de gran poder.

- Es la misma impresión que he tenido yo, no sé que le habrá pasado pero es un cambio sorprendente.

- Espero ser capaz de sacarle no solo información, sino acercarme a él para mejorar la relación entre la casa Malfoy y las casas Potter y Peverell.

- Bien hija, será mejor que bajemos a cenar.

Padre e hija bajaron tranquilamente, se sentaron a la mesa y al momento un elfo domestico sirvió la cena a la familia Malfoy. Durante la cena Narcisa pregunto a su hija sobre donde había estado, pero una mirada de Lucius le hizo darse cuenta de que no continuara ya que seguramente era un tema privado. Lucius también tuvo que callar a Draco ante las preguntas insistentes que hacía a su hermana.

Cuando llego la mañana siguiente Harry estaba algo impaciente, al contrario que el día anterior se jugaba mucho en la reunión que iba a tener. Era la libertad de Sirius lo que estaba en juego y no iba a dejar nada al azar, tenía los documentos y libros necesarios para probar que su padrino era inocente, además, de no servir eso tenía un as guardado en la manga que aunque no quería revelar si era necesario lo haría. Eran cerca de las diez y media de la mañana cuando sintió como por la puertas exteriores entraban dos personas, miro por la ventana y reconoció al ministro Fudge que iba acompañado por una mujer que sería Amelia Bones, espero a que llegaran a la puerta y llamaran al timbre para así abrir.

- Bienvenidos a la mansión Peverell.

- Harry Potter - dijo el ministro sorprendiendo a la mujer al tener delante al niño que vivió - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Si pasan por favor les explicare todo.

Ambos pasaron y se sentaron en la sala principal.

- ¿Desean tomar algo?

- No gracias Harry.

- Tampoco yo señor Potter.

- Bueno a usted lo conozco señor ministro, pero hace poco me he enterado de mis títulos por lo que debería presentarme como es debido.

- Cierto joven.

- Soy Harry James Potter Peverell, heredero de las antiguas y nobles casas Potter y Peverell.

- Señor Potter, soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia de Inglaterra.

- Señor Potter, soy Amelia Bones, jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas.

- Bien, ahora que nos hemos presentado es momento de hablar sobre lo que les ha traído aquí.

- Sirius Black.

- En efecto mi padrino Sirius Black, el que le dije señor ministro que es inocente y usted no me creyó.

- Pero el profesor Snape afirmo que estabais bajo un hechizo de confusión señor Potter.

- De eso ya hablaremos después, pero aunque Sirius hubiera sido culpable no recibió juicio que es lo que me indigna.

- El señor Potter tiene razón Cornelius - intervino Amelia - da igual ahora mismo si Sirius Black es inocente o culpable, el hombre no recibió juicio, pero si en verdad es inocente el daño es mucho mayor.

- No entiendo.

- El señor Potter esta enfadado por un buen motivo, ya que si su padrino en verdad es inocente, si hubiera recibido juicio se hubiera criado con él y no en el mundo muggle.

Fudge ahora lo entendía, se había dado cuenta cuando el incidente del verano pasado que la familia muggle de Harry Potter odiaba la magia, si el joven había tenido una infancia dura entendía su enfado.

- Quiero que quede clara una cosa, solo hay tres culpables en lo que ha sucedido.

- ¿Quiénes serían señor Potter? - pregunto el ministro esperando no ser uno de los culpables.

- El primero es el anterior ministro Bagnold, pero como ha fallecido no pienso castigar a nadie por sus errores.

- ¿Y los otros dos?

- El anterior encargado del departamento de leyes mágicas Barty Crouch es el responsable, el otro a mi pesar sería Albus Dumbledore, como jefe del Winzegamot debía estar al tanto de que Sirius debía haber recibido juicio.

- Hemos sabido que Crouch sabía la verdad, pero no quiso dar juicio a Sirius para no perjudicar su carrera, pero Dumbledore es diferente, no sabemos los motivos de su error.

- Creo que el profesor Dumbledore intento ayudar a Sirius, si el ministro recuerda intento interceder por mi padrino el año pasado, pero también creo que puede que a Dumbledore tanto trabajo y la edad le estén afectando.

- Explíquese señor Potter.

- Dumbledore es y ha sido un gran mago, un hombre que ha hecho mucho por el mundo, pero hay que tener en cuenta que ya es un hombre mayor, además, tiene que lidiar con tres puestos de gran importancia, jefe del Winzegamot, líder del comité internacional de magos y director de Hogwarts, no se que decir, pero ante tantos cargos y deberes puede que haya dejado pasar datos importantes.

- Es como nosotros pensamos señor Potter - dijo Amelia - cuando Sirius Black sea enjuiciado deberíamos hacer que Dumbledore elija cual de los puestos es el que se quiere quedar.

- Me parece bien, pero pido que no se diga nada sobre mi, es más yo ni voy a estar en el juicio, a ojos del mundo seguiré en los EEUU.

- ¿Algún motivo para eso?

- La casa Peverell inspira poder, pero también inspira miedo, no quiero mostrarme hasta estar preparado.

- Es una buena decisión, ya solo queda encontrar a Sirius Black.

- Por eso no tiene que preocuparse señora Bones, mi padrino lleva en esta mansión un tiempo descansando y recuperándose de su tiempo en Azkaban y su tiempo de fuga.

Nada más decir Harry esas palabras, Sirius apareció por la puerta, Cornelius se sorprendió, no quedaba nada del hombre que parecía un mendigo, se le notaba bien alimentado y como si los años en Azkaban no hubieran pasado por él.

- Señor ministro, señora Bones, me alegra ver que por fin puedo tener juicio.

- Señor Black, mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haberle proporcionando juicio.

- Señora Bones, usted no es responsable, es cierto que culpo aquí al ministro Fudge por no haber creído el final del curso a Harry, pero ver que rectifica me hace pensar que quiere hacer lo correcto.

- Gracias por su comprensión Black, el juicio se celebrara en la siguiente sesión del Winzegamot que es en una semana.

- Me alegra saberlo, haré que el gerente de las cuentas Black envié la copia del testamento de James y Lily para que se vea que soy inocente, se que voy a ser interrogado con Veritaserum, pero se debe ver completamente la verdad.

- Me parece correcto, si en verdad es inocente señor Black, no quedara ningún rastro de culpabilidad.

Estuvieron hablando durante al menos otra hora, se quedo que Amelia haría como si contactara con el departamento de leyes de los EEUU para localizar a Harry, de esa manera era como si el joven se enterara del juicio estando en el país americano, así podría venir y al momento quedarse con Sirius como debía ser. Todo eso lo había planeado Harry para que Dumbledore no pudiera mandarlo con los Dursley ni con los Weasley. El viejo vería como poco a poco iba perdiendo poder, Harry esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que él era el responsable de la caída del gran Albus Dumbledore.

Los días siguieron pasando tranquilamente, Harry se preparo para los exámenes de Runas y Aritmancia, el primero sería el de Runas Antiguas. Cuando llego el día espero a la profesora con nerviosismo, tenía entendido que era una profesora bastante estricta por lo que esperaba hacerlo bien. Vio como la profesora Bathsheba Babbling llegaba y salio para abrir las puertas.

- Bienvenida profesora Babbling.

- Señor Potter, un placer conocerle.

- Por favor pase.

En la sala de estar estaba preparada una mesa de escritorio donde poder hacer el examen, la profesora saco de su bolso una pluma y un pergamino.

- Bien señor Potter, tiene una hora para hacer el examen.

- Entendido profesora.

Harry se sentó tranquilamente, cogió el pergamino y la pluma, era hora de mostrar que sus horas de estudios no habían sido en vano, que estaba preparado para lo que venía. Con calma fue respondiendo a las preguntas, no tenía que ponerse nervioso, leía con calma el examen e iba respondiendo. Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos había terminado, el tiempo sobrante lo dedico a repasar el examen por si tenía algún error o podía mejorar las respuestas. Cuando llego la hora entrego el examen a la profesora.

- Aquí tiene.

- Bien señor Potter, veamos si puede usted cursar cuarto curso.

La profesora comenzó a corregir el examen de Harry, al cabo de quince minutos había terminado, la mujer entrego de nuevo el examen a Harry enseñándole la nota que había conseguido, un cien por cien, era un examen perfecto.

- Felicidades señor Potter, podrá usted cursar el cuarto curso de Runas Antiguas.

- Me alegra saber que mi esfuerzo durante el verano ha sido útil.

- Bueno señor Potter, nos veremos en septiembre, por cierto, gracias por el libro, ha sido de gran ayuda.

- Espero que solo McGonagall sepa sobre esto, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, no entiendo el motivo por el que lo quiere mantener en secreto, pero no le delatare.

- Gracias profesora.

La mujer salió entonces de la mansión, Harry estaba contento, un examen terminado, solo faltaba el de Aritmancia, aunque ese sería mas interesante, si conseguía seducir a la mujer sería muy feliz, tras saber como era esa profesora, lo que buscaba, la tendría para lo que quisiera. Durante el día preparo todo para el día siguiente, esta vez la mesa de escritorio estaría en su habitación. A la hora de la cena decidió contactar con Evony, tenía que informar a su madrina de cómo iban las cosas, además, quería saber si Garuda había dado señales de vida. Llamo por teléfono a la mujer que respondió al momento.

- Harry ¿cómo va todo?

- Muy bien, ya dentro de poco seguramente Sirius sea libre.

- Bien hecho.

- Y por allí ¿cómo van los FAE?

- Bueno, algo complicado, como no hay rastro de Garuda es difícil concienciar a las familias de la amenaza, tanto el Ash como yo estamos intentando dialogar, pero es difícil.

- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiréis ¿cómo le va al resto de la familia?

- Muy bien, tu tía tan lujuriosa como siempre, acompañada de la ladronzuela humana casi a todas partes.

- Eso no me sorprende.

- Trick sigue a lo suyo, como si nada pasara, es increíble como ese hombre mantiene la compostura.

- Es lo que tiene tener tantos años.

- Y tu ¿alguna conquista?

- Y si te digo que hace unos días, justo el día siguiente de mi regreso pude disfrutar de la heredera de la familia Malfoy.

- Que te felicito.

- ¿Hay algún rastro de Aife?

- De momento no, pero no te preocupes, la encontraremos.

- Bueno Evony, un beso, nos vemos por navidad.

- Lo mismo digo Harry, da recuerdos al chucho.

- Lo haré Evony, da recuerdos a todo el mundo.

Tras cortar la conversación Harry se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban un par de horas para la cena, decidió entonces ponerse con el ordenador portátil regalado por Lauren, debía inscribirse en cursos a distancia para poder cursar los estudios de secundaría para así ponerse al día con los jóvenes de su edad. Tenía mucho retraso con eso, pero gracias a que había podido estudiar durante el verano más tiempo de lo normal, ya estaba estudiando lo que sería segundo de secundaria. Tenía que contactar con el profesor que Lauren le había designado para hacer los exámenes, encendió el ordenador, con calma espero hasta que estuviera encendido y procedió a activar la conexión a Internet para hablar con el profesor Dren. El profesor Arthur Dren era un mago que se había especializado en la ingeniería mágica, es decir, hacer que los aparatos eléctricos se adecuen completamente a cualquier zona mágica, era uno de los investigadores más conocidos de los EEUU por su trabajo en su área.

- Señor Potter - dijo el profesor Dren cuando se activo la pantalla - ya creí que se había olvidado de mí.

- Siento haber tardado tanto en llamar, pero he tenido varias reuniones concernientes al mundo mágico.

- No pasa nada Harry, Lauren me aviso de que podrías tardar en contactarme ¿dime estás listo para realizar los exámenes?

- Si realizare los exámenes de primero de secundaria.

- Bien Harry, el primero será el de matemáticas, hoy también haremos el de lengua inglesa y literatura inglesa.

- Entiendo profesor.

Realizo los exámenes a la perfección, obteniendo una nota alta, decidieron que los próximos exámenes serían en un par de días para que el joven pudiera prepararse. Como tenía al día siguiente el examen de Aritmancia no quería atosigarse a si mismo y el profesor lo entendió.

Séptima Vector entro en los terrenos de la mansión Peverell, era un día caluroso de verano por lo que iba lo más cómoda que podía, muchas veces envidiaba a las mujeres muggles por sus ropajes, iba a veces tan ligeras de ropa, tan cómodas, ojala el mundo mágico en Inglaterra no fuera tan atrasado. Llego a la puerta donde tras tocar al timbre le abrió Harry Potter. Séptima estaba asombrada, ese muchacho de delante no se parecía en nada al Harry Potter del colegio, estaba más alto y musculado, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y podía sentir el aura poderosa del joven.

- Bienvenida profesora Vector.

- Señor Potter, un placer conocerlo.

- El placer es mi, por favor entre.

La mujer entro en la mansión, viéndolo hay delante estaba tentada en lanzarse sobre el muchacho, tomar ese cuerpo para ella completamente.

- Por favor sígame.

Fueron a la habitación de Harry, allí la profesora vio el escritorio y tuvo que evitar mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensar en tener a Harry Potter allí mismo, en su habitación, era lo que quería, lo que deseaba.

- Por favor profesora tome asiento.

- Claro Harry - dijo la mujer sentándose - ¿puedo llamarte Harry?

- Si profesora, no hay problema.

- Bien Harry, cuando quieras comenzamos el examen, tienes una hora para hacerlo.

La mujer saco la pluma y el pergamino, Harry al momento se puso a realizar el examen, tranquilamente leía las preguntas, las respondía y luego las repasaba, era un examen fácil, como había estado estudiando matemáticas muggles durante el verano no tenía ningún problema en los cálculos y ejercicios de Aritmancia. La única diferencia con el examen de Runas Antiguas era que la profesora Vector se inclinaba para ver cómo le iba el examen, o eso parecía, Harry tuvo que disimular una sonrisa al comprender que la profesora le intentaba seducir poniendo cerca sus senos, cuando acabara el examen ya se encargaría de ella. Al cabo de media hora el joven había terminado, reviso los cálculos para ver si se había equivocado y vio que la parecía que estaba todo perfecto.

- Aquí tiene profesora.

- ¿Estás seguro Harry? aun tienes tiempo.

- Estoy seguro, debo decir que Aritmancia es fácil, he estudiado matemáticas muggles y hay algunos ejercicios que son mucho más complicados.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que el nivel de Aritmancia que se da durante el tercer año de Hogwarts puede ser comparable al primer año de la educación secundaria en el mundo muggle.

- Debo reconocer que no se mucho sobre las matemáticas del mundo muggle.

- Pues es una grave deficiencia del mundo mágico, si la gente no quiere quedarse en el mundo mágico al regresar al mundo muggle va a tener muchos problemas, me he dado cuenta este verano y por eso he estado estudiando.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Harry, ahora voy a corregirte el examen.

La mujer se puso a corregir con calma el examen de Harry, comprobaba las respuestas de Harry mientras veía como Harry se había sentado tranquilamente en la cama, más que sentado ligeramente tumbado, como si estuviera descansando del examen. Termino de corregir el examen y se lo entrego a Harry.

- Una nota perfecta Harry, los problemas están resueltos de forma concisa y precisa, sin necesidad de alargarlos.

- Me alegro, eso quiere decir que podre cursar cuarto curso.

- En efecto, le avisare a la profesora McGonagall.

- Pero que sea solo a ella, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Claro Harry no habrá problemas.

- Dígame, ¿desea tomar algo?

- Pues me encantaría, hay que reconocer que hace calor.

- En realidad profesora estaba pensando en otra cosa - dijo Harry acercándose con calma a la mujer - más estoy pensando en hacer que tenga más calor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No lo sé, acaso usted no fantasea conmigo, con sentir mi parsel dentro.

La mujer se quedo sorprendida, solo había hablado de aquello con una persona, pero eso quería decir que Casiopea ya había conocido al joven.

- ¿Conoces a Casiopea?

- En efecto, va a ser mi profesora de pociones durante lo que resta de verano, tuvimos una primera reunión muy interesante.

Harry decía aquello sentado en la cama, con una mano le hizo el gesto que se sentara a su lado. La mujer lo hizo, estaba sorprendida, ella debía haber sido quien sedujera a Harry Potter.

- Dígame profesora, que daría a cambio de tener mi lengua dentro de usted - la voz de Harry susurrándole al oído, haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera - de sentir mi lengua serpenteante dando tanto placer que me pidas piedad.

- Bueno, te en cuenta que voy a ser tu profesora, lo puedes pasar muy mal durante las clases.

- Pero ahora no estamos en clase, es más, estamos en mi casa, en mi habitación, en la mansión Peverell donde mi magia impone el orden.

Séptima no sabía que responder, ese no era el Potter del colegio, o el del colegio era una fachada o durante el verano había pasado algo que había cambiado por completo al muchacho. Pero por alguna razón estaba excitada, no se esperaba aquello, pero quería ser tomada por Potter.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Ya te lo diré profesora, pero antes de mostrarle lo hábil que es mi lengua, quiero ver cómo es la tuya.

Harry se saco el pene, erecto, grande, más grande que muchos alumnos de Hogwarts que ya había tomado la profesora, la mujer no hizo esperar, con un movimiento de varita se quedo completamente desnuda, dejando ver su cuerpo. Harry hizo lo mismo, la mujer pudo comprobar que el físico del muchacho era increíble, musculoso, fuerte y muy atractivo. Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte beso, fue un beso lleno de pasión, de lujuria. Sentía la lengua de Harry en su boca, no se quedaría atrás, ambas lenguas se entrecruzaron durante varios minutos en un beso lleno de lujuria.

- Vaya profesora, tiene una boca deliciosa.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Pues veamos cual de las dos bocas es más hábil ¿qué le parece?

- Los dos a la vez, me gusta.

Se colocaron cada uno para estar cómodos en la cama, al momento Harry tenía enfrente el clítoris de la profesora, mientras que su pene estaba enfrente de la cara de la profesora. Fue Harry quien dio el primer paso, al momento su lengua empezó a serpentear dentro del coño de la profesora.

- _Bien profesora, veamos si aguantas el placer, voy a disfrutar de tus jugos una y otra vez hasta que me canse._

La profesora a duras penas pudo llevarse a la boca el pene de Harry, era un placer increíble, era maravilloso, sentía la lengua de Harry por las paredes de su interior, el joven le estaba dando un placer increíble. Harry notaba como la lengua de la profesora pasaba por todas las partes de su pene, como se lo introducía en la boca, se notaba que la mujer le costaba debido al placer que Harry le estaba proporcionando, pero decidió seguir adelante.

- _Eso, siga así profesora, lo está haciendo muy bien, tiene una boca muy juguetona y muy bien entrenada, pero esto aun no ha terminado, va a pedirme, no, va a rogarme que pare _- Harry decidió ver si la profesora aun quería seguir - que profesora ¿quiere más?

- No pares Potter, quiero que me hagas chorrear de placer.

- Muy bien profesora, pero vas a suplicar - dijo Harry y volvió a usar parsel - _eso profesora, sigua chupando mi polla, veamos cuanto aguante tiene con mi lengua dentro, veamos si eres capaz de concentrarte y darme el placer que quiero._

Séptima estaba que no podía más, no quería admitirlo pero el placer que le estaba proporcionando Potter era tal que quería que parara, pero su orgullo de mujer no le dejaba, no iba a ser menos que un muchacho en plena adolescencia. Al cabo de varios minutos Harry tenía la cara llena de los jugos de la profesora, era tal el placer que la mujer chorreaba como un grifo, mientras la profesora se esmeraba al máximo para sacar al muchacho todo el semen que fuera capaz, ella estaba chorreando e iba hacer que Potter chorreara igual. Pero en ese momento Harry paro y se retiro de la profesora.

- Muy bien Séptima, quiero follarte, quiero follarte completamente.

- Hazlo Potter, quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

No esperaron, al momento Harry metió el pene por el chorreante coño de la profesora, entraba con facilidad, los jugos de la mujer permitían que Harry la follara con rapidez y no le doliera, era un gran placer, pero en ese momento cuando aun no habían pasado ni cinco minutos Harry saco el pene de la mujer.

- Es hora de tomar mi precio profesora.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?

- Quiero que sea la primera mujer en sentir mi polla en su culo, quiero que sea la primera a la que follo por detrás.

La mujer ni se lo pensó, puso su culo para que Harry pudiera entrar, era la primera vez para ella también de esa forma, pero no le importaba, ahora tenía algo de lo que presumir ante Casiopea. Harry empujo con cuidado, con calma, gracias a los fluidos que había dejando el coño de la profesora fue como un lubricante, entro poco a poco, Séptima estaba entre gritos de dolor y de placer, sentía como poco a poco iba entrando cada vez más, en ese momento sintió la mano de harry en su coño, el joven le empezó a masturbar para que así le fuera más fácil, para que estuviera más calmada y relajada, sirvió ya que al poco tiempo Harry había introducido todo su pene dentro del culo de la mujer y apenas le dolió, la mujer en verdad estaba extasiada por el placer que Harry le estaba proporcionando. Durante casi quince minutos Harry estuvo follando el culo de la mujer, al final eyaculo dentro de ella, la profesora sintió como el interior de su culo se llenaba con el semen del muchacho. Harry entonces saco el pene, se tumbo al lado de la mujer y sacando una poción de un cajón se la entrego a la mujer.

- Creo que estoy deseando comenzar las clases.

- ¿Y eso? - dijo la profesora bebiéndose la poción.

- Para saber como me lo hace pasar durante mi estancia en la escuela.

- Te puedo asegurar Harry que tras lo de hoy tengo pensado que pases muchos castigos conmigo.

- Entonces procurare que me castiguen.

Estuvieron un rato tumbados, relajados, sin hablar, la profesora debía decir que estaba gratamente sorprendida con Potter, nunca se hubiera esperado que su reunión con el niño que vivió fuera a ser de esa manera.

- Dime Séptima ¿qué pensara Casiopea de lo que ha pasado?

- Estará celosa e intentara ser la siguiente a la que folles el culo.

- Pues entonces puedes contarle lo que ha pasado, pero solo a ella, además, ella solo puede hablar contigo de lo que en verdad pasa.

- No te preocupes Harry, seremos muy discretas.

La mujer entonces se levanto y se vistió, debía volver al colegio para decir a la profesora McGonagall que Harry había aprobado el examen para poder cursar su asignatura de cuarto curso. Estaba deseando tenerlo como alumno. Harry se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios, le deseo un buen verano y que estarían en contacto.

Tras ese día todo volvió casi a la normalidad, sus lecciones de pociones con Casiopea empezaron pero con la heredera Malfoy enfadada al saber lo que había hecho Harry con Séptima y no haber sido ella a la cual Harry hubiera estrenado por detrás. El joven de ojos verdes tuvo que compensarla con sesiones llenas de sexo y lujuria.

Pero según pasaban los días siguientes Harry estaba más nervioso, el motivo era que el día diez sería la reunión del Winzegamot donde Amelia Bones revelaría datos para poder que Sirius tuviera un juicio justo, como debía haber sido desde un principio, ese día sería clave, ya que sería el momento para que Dumbledore fuera perdiendo poco a poco poder. Habían preparado todo para que cuando Sirius fuera declarado inocente este reclamara la tutela de Harry, todo como un acto ya que Harry era considerado mayor de edad, pero Sirius y Harry querían hacer creer a Dumbledore que aun tenía algo de control.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho mirando varios papeles para la reunión que iba a tener en el Winzegamot el día diez de agosto, era una reunión normal, de transición, esas reuniones tenían lugar una vez al mes para ver como iba el mundo mágico. El hombre sabía que aquel día se hablaría sobre los sucesos ocurridos en el mundial de quidditch y sobre el torneo de los tres magos que iba a tener lugar en Hogwarts. Pero poco más, no se necesitaba más de momento en el mundo mágico. Lo único que le preocupaba era que aun no había noticias de Harry Potter, tendría que contactar con los EEUU para saber sobre el joven, no le gustaba ya que la política del mundo mágico de ese país era demasiado liberal, permitiendo la tecnología muggle se degradaban al nivel de los muggles y eso no era correcto, era cierto que había que hacer ciertas concesiones a los muggles y nacidos de muggles, pero tenían ideas muy radicales y sus inventos eran demasiado molestos. Había tenido que reforzar las salas de Hogwarts para que muchos inventos muggles no funcionaran dentro del castillo, sabía que en otros países se habían usado runas para reforzar la tecnología, por eso había tenido que alterar las salas del castillo para que tuvieran más poder. Pero tendría que hacerlo si no había noticias de Harry Potter, en cuanto la reunión del día siguiente terminara contactaría con las personas oportunas para localizar al muchacho. La puerta del despacho se abrió en ese momento, vio que era la señorita Granger.

- Hermione ¿pasa algo?

- No profesor, vengo para saber si puedo ir a casa de mis padres.

- ¿Y eso?

- Quiero contactar con Harry por teléfono, dijo que intentaría volver para su cumpleaños, pero no hay noticias de él.

- Me parece bien, haber si así descubre cuando va a volver.

Hermione uso un traslador para volver a su casa, como sus padres estaban de viaje fue directamente al teléfono, tras comprobar la memoria marco el teléfono en pantalla, sabía que sería una llamada cara, pero debía saber cuando regresaba. Al momento Harry cogió el teléfono.

- Dígame.

- Harry soy Hermione.

- Hermione ¿qué tal? ¿desde donde estas llamando?

- Estoy ahora mismo en mi casa, no das señales de vida.

- Lo siento, pero hemos estado en algunas zonas que la cobertura es muy mala y no he podido contactar.

- Entiendo, por cierto Harry, feliz cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias, ojala hubiera podido regresar a tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- En una semana Hermione, mis tíos tienen los billetes de avión para el día dieciséis, creo.

- Espero que regreses pronto, te echamos de menos.

- Yo también a vosotros, tengo que dejarte, ya estamos en contacto.

- Adiós Harry.

Hermione corto la conversación, al menos ya tenían noticias de Harry, debía volver a Hogwarts para contárselo al profesor Dumbledore. Regreso al despacho donde el director le esperaba.

- ¿Lo has contactado?

- Si director, regresa el día dieciséis.

- Bien Granger, tengo un par de libros para ti por tu trabajo, no necesitaras ir con el profesor Snape.

- Gracias por los libros profesor.

La joven uso la chimenea para volver donde los Weasley, tenía que informar a la señora Weasley de cuando regresaba Harry, estaba contenta, ahora tenía otros dos libros para leer sin tener que ser vejada por el profesor Snape. En la madriguera tras informar a Molly Weasley fue a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, con calma se puso a leer mientras su amiga estaba fuera divirtiéndose con sus hermanos. No podía perder la oportunidad ahora que tenía esos libros, sabía que si hubiera sido Snape el precio que tendría que haber pagado sería lo mínimo era masturbar de nuevo al profesor, sabía que tarde o temprano el profesor la violaría, por eso debía ser mejor en su trabajo espiando a Harry, para que ese momento fuera lo más tarde posible. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba, no sabía que dentro poco el profesor Snape se cobraría lo que buscaba.

Harry se encontraba tranquilo, la llamada de Hermione aunque le había sorprendido había sido útil ya que así mantendría a sus supuestos amigos en calma. Pero ahora solo un pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Harry, en el día de mañana sería la liberación de su padrino y el comienzo de la caída de Dumbledore, estaba deseando aquel suceso y esperaba que todo saliera según los planes.

**Hasta aquí otro capítulo, ¿les ha gustado? ¿no?, ya saben lo que espero que hagan, dejen muchos reviews expresando su opinión. **

**Al final he decidido seguir solo con este fic, la velocidad a la que estoy escribiendo me hacen ver que si me pongo en este momento con otra historia puedo perder el ritmo y eso no es lo que quiero. Se que mucha gente quería ver sobre el fic de Harry Potter y Smallville, esas personas les digo que no les voy a defraudar, cuando esta historia termine, cuando este fic acabe será la siguiente historia en ser actualizada.**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo, nos vemos espero que entre una o dos semanas cuando tenga el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Convulsiones al final del verano

**Buenas, otro capítulo terminado, me alegra ver que mi historia es seguida por la gente, eso quiere decir que gustan mis historias y debo reconocer que es un verdadero logro. Es difícil escribir, aun me acuerdo de mis primeras historias, con capítulos cortos y que no conseguía plasmar bien lo que quería decir. Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos al final.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Convulsiones al final del verano**

Aquella mañana la sala del Winzegamot se preparaba para la reunión que iba a tener lugar, todos los miembros pensaba que iba a ser una reunión tranquila. Bueno, casi todos los miembros, el ministro y la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas sabían que lo que iba a pasar en el día de hoy, el suceso marcaría un gran cambio en el mundo mágico.

Cuando la sala estuvo llena Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie, como jefe y líder del Winzegamot era el responsable de abrir las reuniones.

- Buenos días a todos, antes de empezar quiero saber si alguien tiene algún tema que quiera mencionar.

Era rutinario, simple rutina, el director se sorprendió cuando Amelia Bones se levanto y pidió hablar.

- Señora Bones ¿de que tema quiere que hablemos?

- Traigo a esta sala sobre una grave injusticia cometida en el mundo mágico.

Los murmullos se extendieron por la sala, Dumbledore tuvo que esperar para preguntar a la mujer.

- ¿Se puede saber de que injusticia esta hablando señora Bones?

- Claro director, vengo a traer el dato de que un miembro de una casa noble y antigua fue encarcelado sin juicio, cuando según nuestras leyes es obligatorio.

Dumbledore quiso gritar, si era lo que pensaba sería un verdadero problema, solo conocía a una persona con esos datos que no hubiera tenido juicio, Sirius Black no podía ser libre, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

- Díganos señora Bones - fue Fudge quien hablo - ¿de quien se trata?

- Se trata de Sirius Black, señor ministro - dijo la mujer e ignorando las voces de sus compañeros siguió hablado más alto - se que todos consideran a Black culpable, yo también lo pienso, pero el señor Black no tuvo juicio y eso es un grave delito de nuestras reglas.

- ¿Qué supondría que el señor Black no tuviera juicio?

- Buena pregunta señor ministro, deben saber que Sirius Black podría pedir la disolución completa del Winzegamot e incluso del ministerio, como miembro de una casa noble y antigua puede exigir incluso tomar el control del ministerio, para evitar he conseguido localizar al señor Black, el hombre dice ser inocente y será cuestionado en esta sala mediante Veritaserum.

- Pero el señor Black es un poderoso mago - dijo un miembro de la sala - se podría intentar resistir.

- Cierto, por eso he solicitado a varios maestros de pociones que me proporcionen Veritaserum puro que como bien saben es irresistible.

- Por sus palabras señora Bones, quiere decir que usted ha contactado Sirius Black.

- No voy a negarlo director Dumbledore, el señor Black acudió a mi para que le proporcionara el juicio, se que no es normal, pero yo me pregunto sin un hombre se entrega sin varita ante una figura de la ley me hace pensar que ese hombre es inocente.

- Entonces el señor Black ha accedido a ser interrogado voluntariamente.

- Así es, el señor Black será interrogado sobre los sucesos que le llevaron a la cárcel, como escapo y lo sucedido durante el final del curso en Hogwarts, no se le harán preguntas sobre donde ha estado y a quien ha contactado debido a que el señor Black teme represalias contra esas personas.

- Está bien señora Bones, se aceptan los términos.

Dumbledore tuvo que decir aquello furioso por dentro, querría coger a quien hubiera ayudado a Black y encargarse de él, la vuelta a la sociedad de Sirius Black tenía demasiados inconvenientes para él.

- Bien, entonces que hagan pasar al señor Black.

Todos vieron como las puertas se abrían por donde entraba Sirius Black acompañado por dos aurores, el hombre iba encadenado y fue sentado en una silla. Amelia se acerco a él y le hizo beber una poción sin color ni olor. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a preguntar para saber si la poción hacia efecto.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y su titulo?

- Sirius Orión Black, jefe y heredero de la casa Black.

- Bien, parece que la poción ya ha hecho efecto, díganos señor Black ¿es usted un mortifago?

- No lo soy - los murmullos llenaron la sala.

- Pero usted fue enviado a prisión ¿cómo es que no tuvo juicio?

- Cuando fui detenido fui interrogado por Barty Crouch, cuando el hombre vio que había detenido a un hombre inocentes en vez de liberarme decidió condenarme seguramente para no ver su carrera política arruinada.

Todos miraban al jefe de la casa Crouch, el hombre estaba con la cabeza escondida sabiendo que iba a ser el fin de su carrera política.

- Díganos señor Black ¿fue usted el responsable de la muerte de los Potter?

- En cierta manera si - todos escuchaban con atención las palabras de Sirius creyendo que el hombre se declaraba culpable - sino hubiera convencido a James y Lily de que yo no debía ser guardián secreto ellos seguirían vivos.

- ¿Quién era el verdadero guardián?

- Era Peter Pettigrew, lo cambiamos debido a que yo era la opción más obvia.

- Usted fue acusado de asesinar a trece muggles y a Peter Pettigrew ¿es culpable de esos cargos?

- No, fue Peter el responsable de la muerte de los muggles, luego se corto un dedo y se transformo en rata escapando por una alcantarilla.

- Pettigrew es animago ¿cómo no lo tenemos registrado?

- Tanto James, como Peter, como yo, nos convertimos durante la escuela, pero cuando terminamos como estaba la guerra contra Lord Voldemort decidimos que sería una buena arma contra el enemigo.

- Bien señor Black, esto deja claro que usted paso casi trece años encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, nos puede decir que motivos le llevaron a escaparse de Azkaban.

- Fue al principio del verano pasado, el ministro Fudge visito Azkaban y le pedí el periódico, allí había una foto de la familia Weasley, pero también que observe que estaba Peter en su forma de rata.

- ¡Que!

La voz que se alzo fue la de Percy Weasley, ayudante de Barty Crouch, el joven entonces entendió que si aquello era verdad, Peter Pettigrew era en verdad Scabbers la rata que había tenido durante años y luego había pasado a su hermano.

- Perdone señora Bones, puedo hacer una pregunta al señor Black.

- Claro joven Weasley.

- Dígame señor Black, la rata era Scabbers ¿verdad?

- Si.

Percy se sentó, eso quería decir que el hombre había usado a su familia para esconderse, durante años habían escondido a un criminal sin saberlo. Amelia siguió con las preguntas.

- ¿Cómo escapo de Azkaban señor Black?

- Los dementores son ciegos, se alimentan de los sentimientos y pensamientos de la gente, como mis pensamientos eran sobre mi inocencia me ayudaron a mantener la cordura, una noche me transforme en perro, mi forma animaga, y como estaba tan delgado conseguí escapar.

- ¿Qué paso en Hogwarts, cuando se encontró con varios alumnos y dos profesores del colegio?

- Había conseguido atrapar a Peter, cierto que en proceso herí a Ron Weasley, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en vengarme.

Fue al menos otra media hora de preguntas, donde Sirius contó lo que había pasado, como habían desvelado a Peter ante Harry y sus compañeros, como Snape había aparecido y no había creído nada de lo que pasaba, contó sobre que fue salvado por Harry cuando su ahijado había usado el giratiempo de su compañera Hermione para ayudarlo a escapar.

- Tengo una pregunta señor Black ¿qué motivo llevo al profesor Snape a no creer su historia? ¿por qué no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse?

- Me temo que eso es culpa mía, más bien de mi pasado, durante mi estancia en la escuela James y yo éramos demasiado bromistas, nuestras bromas hacían sobre todo objetivo a los Slytherin y más concretamente a Severus Snape.

- Pero el profesor Snape es un profesional ¿no debería haber dejado atrás sus rencores?

- Si eso fuera cierto, Severus Snape sería un maestro decente, por lo que he averiguado el profesor Snape aunque es un gran experto en pociones no tiene ni la paciencia ni la actitud para enseñar.

- Bien señor Black, gracias por su testimonio.

Dumbledore quería maldecir a Sirius, no solo iba a quedar libre, sino que ahora el ministerio podía interferir en la enseñanza de Hogwarts. Vio como a Sirius le daban el antídoto y como el hombre lo miraba.

- Bien, dadas las pruebas creo que el señor Black debe ser declarado inocente.

La sala dilucido y al cabo de varios minutos Sirius fue declarado inocente.

- Por sus años en Azkaban se le entregaran diez mil galeones por año preso.

- No necesito ese dinero señora Bones, en todo caso quiero que ese dinero sea invertido en su departamento para estudiar cada caso y que no se repita lo que me ha sucedido, lo que sí quiero es que los responsables sean los que tengan que pagar ese dinero y que sean además castigados.

- Creo que no habrá problema.

A regañadientes Barty Crouch y Dumbledore tuvieron que pagar el dinero, era una gran cantidad a la que tuvieron que hacer frente. Barty Crouch además fue despedido de su puesto, como sabía la verdad sobre Sirius fue condenado a Azkaban por sus crímenes y errores. El caso de Dumbledore fue más difícil, el director era muy querido por sus actos en el pasado, se atribuyo el error a un fallo por la edad, eso hizo que como sugerencia Dumbledore debía dejar su puesto en el Winzegamot y en la Comisión Internacional de Magos. Así lo hizo, no quería pero decidió concentrarse en Hogwarts, si el ministerio iba a intervenir en la escuela debía estar atento a lo que pasaba.

- Bien Sirius, siento lo que has pasado, ojala me hubiera acordado de las reglas del Winzegamot.

- No se preocupe director, es normal también, ocupaba usted tres puestos y no creo que ayude tener que encontrar un profesor de DCAO cada año.

- Gracias por tu comprensión Sirius.

- Bien, ahora solo queda ver a Harry, estoy deseando volver a verlo.

- Debo decirte Sirius que Harry se encuentra en los EEUU, tengo entendido que vuelve dentro de una semana.

- Eso no es del todo cierto profesor - dijo Amelia interviniendo en la conversación - esta misma mañana he conseguido contactar con el joven, cierto que allí era de noche, pero al saber sobre el juicio a Sirius esta regresando.

- Me alegra oír eso Amelia, es hora de que Harry viva conmigo como debió haber sido desde un principio.

- En cuanto llegue serás avisado Sirius.

- Esta bien, entonces creo que voy a firmar los papeles de la tutela de Harry ¿le parece bien profesor Dumbledore?

- Claro hijo, no hay problema, estoy seguro de que Harry se alegrara muchísimo.

En verdad era todo lo contrario, pero ahora mismo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si siguiera siendo líder del Winzegamot podría intervenir, pero ahora no tenía ni voz ni voto, debía buscar una manera de que Potter no fuera con Black. Ese hombre era demasiado independiente y podría enseñar a Potter cosas sobre las que no debía enterarse el muchacho.

Sirius y Amelia fueron al despacho de la mujer, allí Harry los estaba esperando, todo había salido como habían planeado y había que informar al muchacho. Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, ahora que Sirius era libre decidieron que seguirían viviendo en la mansión Peverell, pero a ojos del mundo vivirían en Grimmauld Place, Harry no quería que se supiera que ya estaba al tanto de su herencia.

Los días siguientes fueron una locura para el mundo mágico, cuando se anuncio en el profeta que Sirius Black era inocente gran parte de la comunidad mágica estaba indignada, la confianza en el gobierno ingles cayo bruscamente, hubiera sido peor de no ser por que Sirius decidió hablar en publico para calmar los ánimos. Como el hombre apoyo a las partes del gobierno que le habían ayudado a tener juicio hizo que la gente viera con otros ojos lo sucedido, ahora la gente solo estaba enfadada con aquellos que tenían que haber proporcionado un juicio a Sirius Black.

Era un gran problema para Dumbledore, veía como su popularidad caía, había tenido que dejar dos de sus puestos y ahora encima el ministerio intervendría en el colegio. En ese momento Minerva entro en el despacho.

- ¿Pasa algo Minerva?

- Vengo a informarte que el señor Potter me ha escrito.

- Seguramente para tener de regreso su lechuza.

- Ese es un motivo, otro es que el señor Potter va a dejar adivinación y quiere hacer los exámenes para cursar tanto Runas Antiguas como Aritmancia.

Otra noticia que no le gustaba, eso le daría más poder a Harry, más conocimientos, pero bueno tenía pensado usar pociones en el muchacho y se vería que no estaba preparado para los cursos.

- Bueno, parece que el señor Potter ha decidido estudiar más, veamos si esta preparado.

- Yo creo que si Albus, el joven tiene mucho potencial, el problema es que siendo compañero de alguien tan vago como Ron Weasley se esta desperdiciando su talento.

- Bueno Minerva, es lo que tiene la amistad.

- Espero que si el señor Potter mejora también mejore el señor Weasley, a este paso ese joven no será capaz de pasar los TIMOS.

- Estoy seguro que con la influencia de Harry y de Hermione el joven Weasley será capaz de avanzar.

- Veamos si es verdad.

La mujer salió del despacho, Dumbledore ya no sabía que hacer, los problemas se le estaban acumulando, esperaba que Molly consiguiera suministrar varias pociones al muchacho durante lo que quedaba de verano, así cuando llegara a Hogwarts sería más fácil controlarlo. Pero ahora tenía que solucionar el principal problema de la asignatura de pociones, sabía que si el ministerio investigaba pedirían la cabeza de Snape, no lo podía permitir, el hombre era demasiado importante, tendría que interceder de alguna manera para dejar en el castillo al profesor. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, era precisamente Severus quien entro.

- Director ¿es cierto?

- ¿El que?

- Que me están investigando por mis clases ¿es cierto?

- Me temo que si, durante el juicio de Black este hizo un comentario que ha hecho que se investigue tu forma de dar clases.

- Maldito Black, me gustaría haber acabado con él.

- No te preocupes Severus, haré lo que este en mi mano para que te quedes en el colegio.

- Bueno, eso espero, pero tenga en cuenta una cosa director, si fuera expulsado como profesor alguien tendrá que pagarlo.

- Estoy seguro de que Granger te puede ayudar.

Snape entonces salió del despacho, hacia poco había prometido que durante un tiempo iba a dejar a Granger en paz, su trabajo como espía estaba siendo bueno, pero con la perspectiva de ser expulsado se encargaría de que Granger no olvidara nunca al profesor Severus Snape. Fue a su sala de pociones privada y comenzó a preparar una poción que estaba creando, esa poción haría la vida de Granger un infierno, necesitaba un sujeto de pruebas y la joven sería perfecta, ya más adelante se encargaría de hacer pagar a Black.

Al final Severus Snape se decidió que durante el curso un comité llegaría a Hogwarts para revisar las clases del profesor, eso hizo que Dumbledore pudiera urdir un plan para conseguir que se viera que Snape era un profesor competente. Cuando Harry se entero empezó a urdir su propio plan, no iba a dejar que Snape siguiera dando clases con su actitud, gracias a sus dispositivos de escucha sabía todo lo que pasaba en el castillo, incluso lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer Granger por conocimientos, sería una buena baza en un futuro.

Según iban pasando los días Harry fingió realizar los exámenes para cursar las asignaturas que quería, eso hizo que Harry argumentando que tenía que estudiar no pudiera ver a sus supuestos amigos. Eso hizo que Harry no tuviera que ir de momento a casa de los Weasley, sabía que su cambio físico sorprendería, por lo que estando varios días con Sirius fingirían que durante ese tiempo se había curado y había mejorado físicamente. Eso no gusto a aquellos que querían controlar a Harry, la más celosa fue Hermione cuando se entero sobre los exámenes de Harry, pensar que en un verano había sido superada no le gustaba, tendría que tener más libros, ella sería la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. En cuanto a Ron y Ginny solo querían la fortuna de Harry por lo que no les importo que Harry fuera a tener más clases. Molly si estaba disgustada ya que no quería que Harry fuera cuidado por un hombre que según ella no tenía educación, no lo decía abiertamente pero estaba enfadada, Potter tendría que estar en la Madriguera para así suministrar las pociones que le había indicado Dumbledore.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, estaba revisando algunos libros antiguos para así poder asumir la tutela de Harry, ahora sabía que los Dursley al no tener que cuidar más a Harry se habían asentado en los EEUU, era cierto que aun tenían Privet Drive, pero solo era para volver a su país de vacaciones, es lo que Harry le había informado por carta, por lo visto cuando Harry había comentado a los Dursley que no tendría que vivir ya con ellos, Vernon Dursley inmediatamente había aceptado un ascenso en su trabajo, como no sabía donde estaba la familia no había podido evitarlo, ahora las salas de sangre habían caído completamente, pero no solo eso, el joven ahora sabría cosas sobre la sociedad y la educación mágica que habían permanecido ocultas. Justo en ese momento entraron las profesoras de Runas y Aritmancia, serían las notas de Harry que esperaban que fueran insuficientes para cursar las dos asignaturas.

- Séptima, Bathsheba, me imagino que traéis las notas del joven Potter.

- En efecto director - dijo Séptima - aquí tiene.

Dumbledore miro las notas de los exámenes, Harry había aprobado con muy buenas notas, ahora veía imperativo suministrar pociones al muchacho, estaba claro que Harry estaba empezando a mejorar demasiado con la magia, solo necesitaba a un joven algo diestro para enfrentar a Voldemort, no a un poderoso mago que fuera incluso más poderoso que él.

- ¿Qué tal esta Harry?

- Cambiado, esta claro que no solo mentalmente, sino físicamente.

- Por favor cuéntame Bathsheba.

- Normalmente cuando otros años he visto a Harry Potter he visto a un muchacho algo delgaducho, un poco desaliñado, pero el Harry Potter que me he encontrado es muy diferente, no sabría describirlo, vaya usted a verlo y entenderá lo que digo.

- Eso haré, escribiré a Harry para informarle de mi visita.

En realidad no tenía pensado avisar, de esa manera esperaba poder ver y descubrir si Sirius no era adecuado para la crianza de Harry. Llego a la zona de Grimmauld Place, el lugar donde se encontraba la casa de la familia Black, según sabía era el número doce de la calle, pero se dio cuenta de que la casa no estaba, seguramente estaría oculta protegida por la magia de la familia Black, pero eso quería decir que Sirius había tomado el anillo de su familia y ahora tenía poder en el ministerio. Vio entonces como la casa aparecía lentamente ante sus ojos, como si reconociera su presencia, pero eso quería decir que Sirius sabía que estaba ahí. En efecto al momento de aparecer la casa se vio como por la puerta aparecía el hombre.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿qué hace aquí?

- Venía a ver a Harry, si es posible claro.

- Claro que si profesor, entre por favor.

El profesor entro, la casa estaba completamente perfecta, como si años de abandono no hubieran tenido efecto, en realidad Harry había mandado a varios elfos de la mansión Peverell para limpiar la casa, los artefactos oscuros habían sido llevados a los duendes para que los examinaran y fueran catalogados y destruidos si era necesario.

- ¿Cómo te va Sirius?

- Disfrutando de la libertad lo que puedo, tengo mucho papeleo con lo de ser Lord Black.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿cómo le va su nueva vida?

- Esta muy bien, será mejor que lo vea usted mismo y vera lo que ha cambiado.

Dumbledore subió las escaleras detrás de Sirius, vio como el hombre abría una puerta por donde entraron, sentado en un escritorio usando un extraño aparato muggle vio a Harry. Pero ese no era el Harry Potter que recordaba, ese joven de allí delante estaba muy cambiado, como si los años de vida dura con los Dursley no existieran.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Pero mírate, madre mía Harry, estas muy alto, esta claro que has tenido un verano provechoso.

- Cierto profesor.

- Bien Harry, he venido a informarte que podrás cursar con éxito Runas y Aritmancia.

- Me alegra saberlo, he estudiado mucho y si no lo hubiera conseguido me hubiera sentido defraudado.

- Dime Harry ¿qué aparato es este que estas usando?

- Se llama ordenador portátil, los muggles lo usan para trabajar, divertirse, yo lo estoy usando para cursar lo que se llaman cursos a distancia.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Es muy difícil de explicar, yo no lo entiendo mucho, ¿sabe lo que es el teléfono?

- Si Harry, lo que usan los muggles para comunicarse y hablar unos con otros.

- Pues gracias a este aparato aparte de comunicarse puede incluso mandar información, no sabría como explicarlo, pero me esta siendo muy útil.

- ¿Y eso?

- Vera profesor, durante mi estancia en EEUU me di cuenta de una grave deficiencia en la enseñanza de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuál sería?

- La falta de matemáticas, vera profesor en el mundo muggle quien no sabe matemáticas no es nadie, cuando los hijos de muggles ven que no quieren quedarse en el mundo mágico y decidan volver al mundo muggle se verán muy retrasados.

- Es grave como dices Harry - en verdad al director no le importaban los muggles - pero no entiendo que tiene que ver contigo.

- Comencé de nuevo a estudiar matemáticas para ayudar un poco a mi primo, allí en EEUU me encontré con varias tiendas mágicas y tras hablar con una dependienta me di cuenta de la importancia de las matemáticas, es más, los magos no nos hemos dado cuenta de que sin las matemáticas nuestro mundo podría ser completamente arruinado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Dígame profesor, quienes controlan las finanzas del mundo mágico, quienes son los que en verdad tiene el control sobre el dinero.

- Los duendes.

- Bien, el profesor Binns habla mucho de las guerras contra los duendes, imagínese entonces que hubiera una guerra, que los duendes ganaran y decidieran dejar de llevar las finanzas de nuestro mundo ¿qué pasaría?

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era cierto, estaba enfadado de no haberse dado cuenta, aquella enseñanza muggle era de gran importancia para su mundo y la habían desechado por completo.

- Harry parece que tu viaje va a ayudar mucho a nuestro mundo, te has dado cuenta de una grave deficiencia del mundo mágico en Inglaterra.

- Me alegra ayudar, es mi deber como futuro Lord Potter.

- ¿Ya sabes sobre tu futuro?

- Solo un poco, Sirius me ha explicado por encima que cuando tenga la mayoría de edad tendré varios deberes como heredero de los Potter, aun tengo tiempo.

- Eso es Harry, primero debes disfrutar de tu infancia.

- Eso espero hacer, por cierto tengo una pregunta ¿puedo llevarme el ordenador para seguir con mis cursos?

- El problema Harry es que la magia de Hogwarts es muy fuerte, la tecnología no funciona allí.

- Pero me han explicado que el ordenador esta preparado con runas que evitan esos fallos, por lo menos el lugar de donde lo he comprado.

- Podemos intentarlo Harry.

- Espero que funcione quiero seguir aprendiendo matemáticas.

- Esta claro que la influencia de la señorita Granger te ha ayudado mucho.

- Eso parece, hablando de eso, creo que voy a ir a la Madriguera, quiero dar una sorpresa a Ron y a Hermione.

- Si quieres te llevo, podemos aparecernos en los terrenos de los Weasley.

- Me encantaría, además, así sabré que se siente con la aparición.

- No suele gustar la primera vez.

Salieron de la casa, al momento Harry agarrando el brazo de Dumbledore sintió como una fuerte succión, como si algo lo arrastrase a través de un tubo. Vio al momento que estaban en los terrenos de la Madriguera. También al lado apareció Sirius, por nada iba a dejar solo a su ahijado con Dumbledore y con los Weasley.

- Tenía razón profesor, parece que hay que acostumbrarse.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Solo un poco mareado, pero ya se esta pasando, menos mal que ya no uso gafas, sino se me hubieran caído.

- Ahora que lo dices ¿cómo puedes ver?

- En EEUU me compre lo que se llaman lentes de contacto, son como las gafas pero más pequeñas, me tengo que poner una lente en cada ojo para poder ver a la perfección.

- Es muy útil.

- En efecto, así cuando juegue a quiddtich no tendré que preocuparme de que se me caigan las gafas, bueno si este año hay quidditch.

- ¿Por qué no tendría que haber?

- Digamos que Fudge estuvo ayer y no es muy discreto con lo de cierto torneo que se celebra este año en Hogwarts.

- Entiendo, pues en verdad tienes razón Harry, no va haber torneo de quidditch, pero te pediría que no comentaras nada.

- No se preocupe profesor, seré discreto.

En la puerta fue Dumbledore quien llamo, al momento salió Molly que se sorprendió de ver al profesor allí, pero mayor sorpresa fue ver a Sirius Black y a un joven que no sabía quien era pero que se la hacia conocido.

- Profesor Dumbledore, señor Black ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Vaya señora Weasley - dijo Harry - ¿no me reconoce?

La mujer se quedo mirando al muchacho, entonces se dio cuenta, allí delante estaba Harry Potter, pero estaba muy diferente a la última vez que había visto al muchacho, ese muchacho estaba fuerte, sano, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, también sus ropajes de gran calidad dejaban ver que había cambiado muchísimo.

- Harry, madre mía como has crecido, pero pasar, o dios mío no sabes la ilusión que me hace verte Harry.

- Me alegra verla señora Weasley.

Entraron en la casa, en ese momento por las escaleras bajaron corriendo Hermione y Ron, miraron a los visitantes y reconocieron al momento a Harry, se abalanzaron sobre su supuesto amigo.

- Harry, te hemos echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también a vosotros Hermione ¿cómo estas Ron?

- Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros, llevas aquí unos días y no nos escribes ni visitas.

- Lo siento Ron, pero tenía que estudiar para los exámenes.

- No entiendo como quieres seguir estudiando en verano.

Los tres amigos se fueron a hablar tranquilamente, se quedaron entonces Dumbledore junto con Sirius y Molly. Tanto Sirius como Harry fingieron que todo iba bien, que no sabían de sus planes. Durante la conversación de Harry se unieron los gemelos y Ginny, allí les presentaron a los hermanos mayores Charlie y Bill, fue una conversación agradable, Harry noto como Ron no dejaba de hablar sobre los mundiales intentando poner celoso a Harry, pero para frustración del joven Weasley no lo conseguía. Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo de forma lujuriosa ante como había mejorado Harry físicamente, también miraba las ropas que se notaban que eran de gran calidad. La única que se notaba que sabía fingir era Hermione, la joven hacia preguntas sutiles para obtener información y si Harry no hubiera estado preparado seguramente hubiera caído en la trampa de la muchacha e hubiera revelado información que no quería dar.

En ese momento llego Sirius.

- Harry tenemos que irnos, tenemos que reunirnos con Amelia y Susan.

- Cierto me había olvidado, chicos ya nos vemos.

- ¿Te tienes que ir ya amigo? - dijo Ron intentando que Harry se quedara - creí que podrías quedarte a comer aquí.

- Me temo que si, Sirius me esta inculcando los deberes que tendré como Lord Potter y tengo que asistir a las reuniones que el asista.

- Parece aburrido amigo, ojala pudieras quedarte.

- Otro día Ron, nos vemos chicos.

Harry y Sirius se desaparecieron de lugar, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se fueron por su lado lago enfadados de no haber conseguido hacer que Harry se quedara allí, lo mismo le pasaba a la señora Weasley que quería que Harry se hubiera quedado a comer para suministrarle pociones. Por otro lado lo que preocupaba a Dumbledore era que Harry se interesara en la política, Harry debía prepararse para sacrificarse cuando Lord Voldemort resucitara y que estuviera haciendo aliados no convenía a los planes del director.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place tanto Sirius como Harry se prepararon para la reunión, Sirius le contó sobre lo que habían hablado en la madriguera al igual que Harry le contó sobre su conversación.

- Esta claro que los Weasley no son sutiles, Molly también me ha insistido para que te quedes allí y no vayas a la reunión.

- Estoy seguro de que busca alimentarme con pociones usando su comida.

- Bueno, ya nos encargaremos de ellos, ahora toca ir a la reunión.

Salieron de la casa y fueron a la mansión Peverell que era donde iba tener lugar la reunión. Ya en la mansión solo quedaba espera a que llegaran sus invitadas. Cuando fue la hora salieron fuera a recibirlas, Harry conocía a Susan Bones de vista, pero debía reconocer que no se había fijado en ella antes, se notaba que estaba en plena adolescencia ya que su desarrollo era notable.

- Bienvenidas a la mansión Peverell - dijo Harry con educación - por favor pasar.

- Señor Peverell, señor Black, quiero presentarle a mi sobrina Susan, no sé si el señor Peverell la conoce.

- Lamentablemente solo de vista, espero que podamos formar una buena amistad.

- Yo también lo espero señor Peverell.

- Por favor Susan, llámame Harry.

Las dos mujeres pasaron al salón comedor donde tranquilamente se pusieron a comer, Susan estuvo hablando tranquilamente con Harry mientras que Amelia hablaba con Sirius sobre política. Los dos jóvenes hablaban sobre el verano, la escuela, Susan a pesar de ser sangre pura era de las que conocía bien el mundo muggle por lo que también estuvieron hablando sobre tecnología, sobre estrenos de cine del verano y otros asuntos. Fue una comida tranquila, era cierto que Harry muchas veces que Amelia lo miraba de forma inquisitiva, pero no le dio importancia. Tras terminar Amelia y Sirius se quedaron hablando, Harry entonces decidió dar un paseo por los terrenos con Susan.

Mientras Sirius y Amelia se quedaban hablando mientras los dos jóvenes salían.

- Ha cambiado mucho, lo he visto pocas veces, pero está muy cambiado.

- Evony le ha ayudado mucho este verano.

- Lily me hablo de ella hace tiempo, tengo entendido que ahora es la líder de los FAE de las sombras.

- En efecto.

- ¿Sabes si Harry elegirá bando? ¿o se quedara neutral como los miembros de las cinco casas del mundo mágico?

- No sabría decirte Amelia, se que aun no lo tiene claro, es más, Harry es de los que prefiere escoger su destino y no tener que estar atado a un bando, es más, se que ha usado el poder de la casa Peverell para proteger a su familia ya que un miembro no ha elegido lado.

- Me encantaría conocer a la familia de Lily, su verdadera familia.

- Me temo que de momento no puede ser, pero estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento Harry revelara la verdad.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Susan y Harry paseaban tranquilamente por los terrenos de la mansión Peverell.

- ¿Cómo es EEUU?

- Es increíble, tiene una cultura mágica muy diferente a la de aquí.

- Me gustaría visitarlo algún día.

- Yo iré por navidades.

- Yo quiero ir no solo por la cultura, quiero conocer al antiguo aprendiz de mi maestra Ciara.

- He oído hablar de ella, una de las guerreras hada más poderosas de la historia, se dice que ha participado en cientos de batallas.

- Eso no se si es verdad, pero viene a visitarme en unos días, si quieres te la presento.

- Sería genial, si consigo aprender un solo día de ella sería una experiencia magnifica.

- Si quieres aprender muéstrame lo que sabes Harry, soy la mejor aprendiz de Ciara, demuéstrame que estas a la altura.

- ¿Quieres un combate? - dijo Harry y al momento hizo aparecer una espada sin filo - de acuerdo, pero si gano tienes que conseguir que Ciara me entrene unos días.

- Y si gano yo tienes que pasar toda una noche conmigo, vas a ser mi juguete Harry Potter.

- Para eso no tienes que ganarme.

- Ya pero así es más divertido.

Susan ataco con gran rapidez, estaba claro que estaba bien entrenada ya que su ataque fue fuerte y preciso, pero Harry la bloqueo sin problemas, era curioso, la forma de luchar de Susan era parecida a la de Harry, por lo que la pelea estaba muy igualada, Harry tenía más fuerza, pero Susan era más ágil y evitaba fácilmente los ataques de Harry, pero al final la resistencia de Harry fue decisiva y tenía a Susan en el suelo.

- He ganado.

- Vaya, te has vuelto muy fuerte ¿quién te ha enseñado a luchar así?

- Se llama Dyson, es un FAE, un hombre lobo.

- Por eso nuestra forma de luchar es tan parecida, Dyson fue el mejor alumno de Ciara.

- En efecto, Dyson me hablo de ella cuando entrenábamos, sus habilidades de combate son las mejores por lo que se.

- Ya lo veras, no te preocupes mantendré mi apuesta.

- Por cierto Susan, cuando quieras podemos pasar una noche juntos, seguramente podamos escabullirnos durante la escuela.

- ¿Y por que durante la escuela y no ahora?

- Por la emoción de tener que escabullirnos de los prefectos y profesores, seguro que eso hace nuestros encuentros más emocionantes.

- Me gusta la idea.

Se quedaron tumbados sobre la hierba, hablando, Susan se incorporo para quedarse encima de Harry.

- Espero que no te moleste.

- ¿Estar con una chica tan hermosa? nunca.

Susan apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, era una sensación increíble, ahora podía notar a la perfección el físico de Harry, estuvieron así durante varios minutos, descansando como sino existiera nada más. Ni se dieron cuenta de que llegaron Amelia y Sirius hasta que les hablaron.

- Susan tenemos que irnos ¿qué hacéis?

- Descansar, Harry y yo hemos tenido una pequeña lucha, tía debes saber que Harry ha sido entrenado por Dyson.

- Eso es una buena noticia, Dyson es un gran guerrero.

- Bien Harry, cuando vea a Ciara vendré a verte.

- Claro Susan, avísame cuando valláis a venir.

Susan y Amelia salieron de los terrenos, mientras Sirius y Harry volvían a la mansión.

- Ha pasado algo indecente.

- Va a ser que no Sirius, pero seguramente pase más adelante.

- Me alegra ver que estas haciendo buenas amistades, las vas a necesitar, ten en cuenta que la familia Bones es una de las cinco familias FAE del mundo mágico en Inglaterra.

- Lo se, ¿qué tal ha ido la reunión?

- Muy bien, hemos estado hablando de varios negocios y planes para el futuro, también de cómo hacer caer aun más a Dumbledore, ese hombre ha ostentado el poder durante demasiado tiempo.

- Debemos ser cuidadosos, no se sabe que aliados tiene Dumbledore.

- Por eso debemos estar en contacto con los otros miembros de las cinco familias.

Las cinco familias FAE, las cinco familias que decidieron quedarse en Inglaterra en vez de ir al nuevo mundo, Potter, Bones, Black, Longbottom y Greengrass, cinco familias de gran poder, Harry tenía reuniones con los jefes de las casas y sus herederos en los siguientes días. Fueron reuniones sobre todo políticas, pero también sirvió para que Harry conociera mejor a los herederos de las casas, el al ser el heredero de los Potter y los Black debía comportarse de tal manera que debía reunirse con las otras familias FAE del mundo mágico. Fueron reuniones que ayudaron a Harry a hacer amistad con los herederos de las otras familias que iban a Hogwarts, la amistad que mas le alegro fue la de Neville, era cierto que eran compañeros de casa, de habitación, pero debía reconocer que había interactuado poco con su compañero, pero la reunión sirvió para que cuando se decidió que Neville se pusiera el anillo de heredero de su familia se detectaran varias pociones en su organismo, pociones que hacían al joven menos inteligente y menos confiado, todas seguramente suministradas por Dumbledore o algún seguidor suyo, pero no se podía probar, también se detectaron varios hechizos y pociones en Augusta, la abuela de Neville para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con su nieto, normalmente el anillo familiar la hubiera protegido, pero como la mujer no lo usaba no se había descubierto hasta ahora, por lo visto llevaba hechizada desde que su hijo y su nuera fueron atacados, de esa manera la mujer aparte de no educar a Neville como debía no se ocupo de varios asuntos que hubieran molestado a Dumbledore. Pero el hombre había borrado sus huellas y de momento no lo podían incriminar, no pasaba nada, los Longbottom se unieron a los Potter y Black para hacer caer a Dumbledore.

En el caso de la familia Greengrass era un poco diferente, la familia se había permanecido neutral durante mucho tiempo, pero su influencia estaba tanto en las familias de la luz y de la oscuridad, lo mismo pasaba con sus lazos con los FAE, fue una sorpresa saber que tenían negocios con el clan Zamora, cuando les comento que tenía algo de amistad con Hale, el hijo del líder del clan hizo que el patriarca Greengrass se interesara más en una alianza con Harry. Hizo buena amistad con las jóvenes Greengrass, Daphne y Astoria. Daphne era de su edad, una alumna de Slytherin que no estaba en el grupo de Malfoy, es más, ahora que la conocía sabía que la joven intentaba hacer caer a Draco Malfoy ya que lo consideraba una desgracia para su casa, pero con la protección de Snape no podía hacer nada, por suerte ahora que Snape sería investigado esperaba que todo cambiara dentro de la casa de Slytherin. Era una muchacha atractiva que estaba en pleno desarrollo de sus atributos femeninos, el joven no pudo evitar fantasear con la muchacha.

Debido a esas reuniones Harry veía poco a Ron y a Hermione, eso hizo que Dumbledore estuviera algo nervioso, sabía que Sirius estaba llevando a Harry a varias reuniones de índole política, eso le daría más aliados de los que debía tener el muchacho lo que le obligaría a usar más pociones en los alumnos, no podía consentir que Harry se juntara con determinadas personas.

Mientras que Harry tenía que lidiar con los problemas del mundo mágico, entre los FAE todo estaba calmado, no había rastro de Garuda y aunque eso era tranquilizante por un lado no dejaba de ver que si en verdad la mítica criatura estaba viva se estaba preparando muy bien para los que fueran sus planes. Los Una Mens estaban usando todos sus recursos al igual que los líderes de las sombras y las luces, Trick también usaba sus contactos para intentar averiguar algo, ya no solo sobre Garuda sino sobre su hija de la que parecía no haber ni rastro, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Aquel día en el Dal Riata se encontraba Dyson hablando tranquilamente con una mujer de pelo rubio, la que fue su maestra Ciara había venido unos días por unos negocios de su empresa, la mujer era dueña de una gran fortuna y a la vez una poderosa guerrera.

- ¿Cuando te vas Ciara?

- En par de de días, una alumna mía me ha pedido que entrene a una persona unos días.

- Vaya ¿quién va a ser el afortunado o el desdichado al que vas a entrenar?

- Que gracioso Dyson, voy a entrenar a Harry Potter ¿creo que lo conoces?

- En efecto, un gran alumno, estoy seguro de que te sorprenderá.

- Ya veremos.

- Ciara - intervino en la conversación Trick - cuando veas a Harry me gustaría que le entregaras una cosa.

- No hay problema.

- Es un libro de mi colección, espero que le ayude con un asunto.

- Se lo entregare, me gustaría saber como es el muchacho.

Le hablaron a Ciara sobre la historia del joven, claro que antes la mujer tuvo que jurar que no revelaría nada, cuando terminaron la historia la mujer se indigno, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el joven Harry Potter hubiera sido tan manipulado ni tan engañado. Ahora tenía pensado ayudar más al joven, no solo a entrenar, tendría su apoyo para lo que necesitara.

Ciara llego a Inglaterra dos semanas antes de que empezaran las clases en Hogwarts, en cuanto llego aviso a Susan para que pudiera reunirse con el joven Potter, la reunión tendría lugar en la residencia que tenía Ciara en Londres. Harry llego al lugar acompañado por Susan, siguiendo las ordenes de Ciara lo dejo en la entrada ya que su maestra quería hablar a solas con el joven.

Era una bonita casa de campo, sencilla pero que resultaba de gran comodidad para los negocios de la mujer. Harry toco al timbre en el momento que Susan se marchaba de allí en traslador. La puerta se abrió, Harry se quedo sorprendido, era en verdad una mujer preciosa, elegante y de gran sofisticación, le recordaba a Evony, pero esta mujer vestía de forma más calida, más agradable.

- Bienvenido Harry Potter.

- Señora Ciara.

- Por favor Harry, llámame Ciara.

Harry entro, era una casa agradable pero con los lujos necesarios para la mujer, Harry fue conducido al patio donde la mujer había preparado una zona de combate.

- Bien Harry, quiero saber lo que te ha enseñado Dyson, demuéstrame como ganaste a Susan.

El combate empezó y al momento Harry comprendió el motivo por el que Ciara era tan reconocida en combate, su velocidad, su habilidad, era algo increíble. Fue un combate corto pero intenso.

- No esta mal Harry, tienes habilidad, pero te queda mucho por aprender.

- Me alegra no haberte defraudado.

- Dyson te ha entrenado bien, me imagino que aprovechaste tu resistencia y tu fuerza para ser capaz de superar a Susan.

- Te imaginas bien.

- Eso esta bien, pero necesitas aumentar tus reflejos, los cuales son muy buenos, pero aun te queda mucho, seguramente cuando despiertes el FAE de tu interior más habilidades puedan mejorar.

- Gracias, ahora se lo que tengo que hacer para mejorar.

- Voy a estar unos días por negocios, si quieres puedes unirte a las clases de Susan.

- Sería genial.

- Por cierto, tengo algo para ti, me lo ha dado Trick.

La mujer saco un paquete, Harry vio que se trataba de un libro y de una carta, el joven procedió a leer la carta que Trick le había mandado.

_Querido Harry_

_Cuando Ciara me dijo que se iba a reunir contigo decidí escribirte. Lo último que me comentaste por teléfono era que estabas reuniéndote con las cinco familias FAE de Inglaterra. Por eso te envió este libro, espero que te sea muy útil. Todo aquí sigue bien y tranquilo, aun no hay noticias de Garuda, tampoco tenemos noticias de Aife, por eso Bo esta preparándose por si tiene que ser ella quien te ayude en tu despertar. Como siempre espero que nos tengas al tanto de las noticias en Inglaterra._

_Trick_

Harry ojeo el libro, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ese libro era sobre las cinco casas FAE de Inglaterra, las reglas y poderes originales que las casas tenían dentro de Inglaterra. Unas reglas que no habían sido cambiadas a pesar del tiempo, sería muy útil, ahora tenía algo más para si era necesario poder atacar a Dumbledore. Si Dumbledore intentaba algo podía invocar las leyes de los FAE. Leyes tan antiguas que eran anteriores a la fundación del ministerio, de la época que fue fundada Hogwarts. Eso le daba una gran ventaja, en Inglaterra cuanto más antiguas eran las leyes, más eran respetadas, daba igual que fueran leyes erróneas como muchas de las que tenían los sangre pura, eran leyes que se tenían que cumplir o se podía incluso perder la magia.

Con Ciara estuvo entrenando durante una semana, al entrenamiento se unía Susan con la cual forjo una gran amistad, si, la chica insinuaba querer algo más, pero de momento estaba cansado con tener que satisfacer a Casiopea, ya llegarían las clases y tendría más tiempo para su pretendiente. Las clases con Ciara fueron duras, eran extenuantes, ahora entendía como Dyson había llegado a ser tan hábil.

Ya solo quedaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts, Harry decidió entonces descansar y celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños tal y como le dijo a Hermione por teléfono, había que mantener las apariencias, pero sería una oportunidad única de ver si sus supuestos amigos eran capaces de mantener la compostura, sobre todo Ron que era el que menos tacto tenía, sabía que no les gustarían sus nuevas amistades pero según su reacción sabría como atenerse ante ellos y desenmascararlos.

La fiesta tendría lugar en un local que había alquilado Sirius, no se escatimaría en gastos y tendría todo tipo de diversiones, por su lado Harry se encargo de las invitaciones, los Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Susan, las hermanas Greengrass, Hannah Abbot una buena amiga de Susan a la que había conocido ocasionalmente, en la fiesta también estarían Andrómeda Tonks junto con su hija, como miembros de la familia Black ahora restaurados quería que estuvieran en la fiesta, Remus Lupin estaba allí, invito también al profesor Dumbledore, Hagrid e incluso a los jefes de casa de Hogwarts incluyendo a Snape que se sorprendió ante la invitación de Potter. Todo era parte de un plan de Harry para poner en evidencia al profesor de pociones.

El día de la fiesta llego, todos los invitados se fueron sentando según iban llegando, había que decir que los Weasley más jóvenes y Hermione no estaban contentos, ver la gente a la que había invitado Harry no les gustaba, Ron y Ginny era sobre todo por celos, pero Hermione vio que ahora sería más difícil controlar a Harry, Dumbledore también se dio cuenta y no le gusto, no estaba en contra de que Harry tuviera amistades, pero quería que fueran amistades que el pudiera controlar y ninguna de esas personas lo era.

Cuando todos los invitados estaban sentados Harry se presento con Sirius, su padrino tomo asiento y de uno en uno Harry fue saludando a sus invitados, agradeciéndoles su estancia allí, tras terminar se sentó entre Hermione y Susan, eso provoco cierta incomodidad en Ron y Ginny por razones muy diferentes. Fue una fiesta tranquila, llena de conversaciones, de comida deliciosa de todas partes del mundo para quejas de la señora Weasley que no dejaba de replicar que su comida casera era mucho mejor, solo al principio, ya que tras una advertencia de Sirius se calmo a la mujer, más bien fue Arthur quien calmo a su esposa, no quería que la mujer diera un espectáculo ante tanta gente y sobre todo herederos de familias de gran importancia. Ahora que estaba ascendiendo en el ministerio no quería mala fama, bastante ya tenía con que su hijo Percy estuviera completamente decaído, el motivo era que su hijo había idolatrado a Crouch como jefe y saber lo que había hecho, le había devastado por completo.

Al terminar de comer diversas diversiones comenzaron, juegos de mesa como el ajedrez había repartidos por toda la zona, Harry iba de juego en juego, de conversación en conversación, quería saludar a todos sus invitados, llego a donde estaban los profesores tranquilamente conversando, era el momento, llevaba tiempo planeando una jugada contra Snape y era el momento de hacerle quedar completamente en evidencia.

- Profesores, gracias por venir.

- Gracias por invitarnos señor Potter - dijo McGonagall - no es muy común pero seguro que tiene algún motivo.

- A decir verdad solo nos conocemos de alumno a profesor, pero un día yo terminare Hogwarts y sería bueno mantener el contacto.

- Cierto señor Potter - dijo Flitwick el jefe de Ravenclaw mirando a los invitados - una pena que no haya usted invitado a nadie de Ravenclaw.

- Espero hacer amistad este año profesor, me considero inteligente por lo que seguro que puedo tener unas buenas conversaciones con los alumnos de su casa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso Harry.

- Por cierto profesor Snape, me gustaría ahora después hablar de un asunto con usted.

- No hay problema Potter - dijo el hombre sorprendido ante el aspecto del muchacho, era aun más parecido a su rival del colegio, pero los ojos de Lily se veían más brillantes y fuertes llenos de magia - ¿de que se trata?

- Sobre unos ingredientes de pociones.

- Cuando quieras hablamos Potter.

- En unos momentos tenemos que esperar a una persona.

Harry siguió su camino conversando, sabía que el director había estado pendiente de la conversación con los profesores, ahora el viejo estaba muy curioso, no sabía quien tendría que venir pero algo dentro le hacía pensar que no le iba a gustar la visita que iba a tener Harry. Al cabo de media hora Harry vio como Sirius le hacia una señal, en ese momento estaba hablando con Hermione sobre Runas haciendo que la muchacha estuviera algo enojada ya que se notaba que Harry había estudiado muchísimo y que la había sobrepasado en algunos conocimientos.

- Perdona Hermione, pero estoy esperando una visita y creo que acaba de llegar.

La joven vio como Harry se marchaba hacia la zona de profesores, tuvo que desviar la mirada ya que Snape no dejaba de mirarla, usando su legeremancia el profesor estaba enviándole imágenes a su mente donde la muchacha era violada una y otra vez por el profesor. El hombre tuvo que cortar la conexión al ver que Harry llegaba donde estaba.

- Profesor ¿me puede acompañar?

- Claro Potter.

Snape vio como en una zona apartada había ya cinco personas sentadas, una de ellas era el profesor Dumbledore, las otras cuatro personas eran Sirius Black, Amelia Bones y para sorpresa del profesor, Narcisa Malfoy junto con Casiopea Malfoy.

- Harry, quiero presentarte a mi madre la señora Malfoy.

- Me alegra verte Casiopea, un placer conocerla señora Malfoy.

- Señor Potter - dijo Narcisa con educación - una fiesta magnifica.

Narcisa sabía que su hija había estado dando clases a Potter, aunque pensaba que solo le había estado dando desde que Sirius había sido liberado, no sabía nada del trato que su marido o su hija habían hecho. Dumbledore intervino en la conversación.

- Harry, no sabía que conocías a la señorita Malfoy.

- Ha sido poco después de irme a vivir con Sirius, como se sabe estoy esforzándome en mis estudios y busque una profesora particular, no sabía que era la hermana de Draco, creía que era una pariente.

- Espero que eso haga que mejores en mis clases Potter.

- Si alguien es culpable de lo mal que lo hacía Potter es usted profesor.

Las palabras de Casiopea al profesor fueron frías, de una dureza insólita, pero el profesor ni se inmuto.

- Señorita Malfoy - dijo Dumbledore - me temo que no sabe de lo que esta hablando.

- Se perfectamente de lo que hablo, he visto los recuerdos del señor Potter aquí presente, he tenido acceso a los recuerdos de mi hermano, los recuerdos de la sobrina de Amelia y de otros recuerdos de alumnos que están o han cursado Hogwarts, la enseñanza que imparte este hombre es deplorable, ha ridiculizado las pociones, un noble arte que ahora solo unos pocos sangre pura aprecian de verdad y usted no ha hecho nada para impedirlo.

La conversación estaba atrayendo a los demás invitados, nunca antes habían visto a Snape o Dumbledore ser tan recriminados, alguna gente como Molly quería defender a Dumbledore, pero sabía que si lo hacia pondría en peligro sus planes.

- Este hombre se debe llamar de todo menos profesor - proseguía Casiopea - incapaz de superar sus traumas infantiles, comportándose como un vulgar matón, me alegra de haber ido a Beauxbatons.

- Basta señorita Malfoy, no puede usted venir a decidir como funciona Hogwarts.

- Esperaba que no dijera eso profesor Dumbledore, si no los quiere hacer usted los cambios se tendrán que hacer de otra manera - dijo Casiopea sacando una carta que entrego al director - usted se lo ha buscado, por favor, lea la carta en voz alta.

El director cogió la carta, cuando vio el sello se estremeció, era el sello de la comisión internacional de pociones. Abrió la carta con un miedo que nadie antes había visto en el hombre.

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore_

_Nos dirigimos a usted para informarle que tras los informes recibidos por la señorita Casiopea Malfoy, deberá despedir al profesor Snape de su cargo de profesor de pociones y en su lugar contratar a la señorita Malfoy. De no obedecer a esta comisión, la asignatura de pociones será retirada de la materia de Hogwarts._

_Comisionado internacional de pociones_

Todos escucharon la carta, Snape estaba blanco, nunca se hubiera esperado algo así, pero el mayor dilema lo tenía Dumbledore, no podía perder a Snape, era demasiado importante, pero de no hacerlo sería la ruina de Hogwarts, no impartir una de las materias básicas en el mundo mágico haría caer el nivel de la escuela muchísimo, mucha gente dejaría de ir a la escuela y los ingresos bajarían en gran cantidad.

- Esta bien señorita Malfoy, será la profesora de pociones.

Ante esas palabras Snape se quiso marchar indignado pero Amelia le lanzo un hechizo para detenerlo.

- Un momento, aun tiene que responder a un asunto.

- Amelia - dijo Dumbledore - creo que Severus ya ha sido avergonzado lo suficiente.

- Será un tema corto, pero antes necesito que vengan la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Ron Weasley.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron, Dumbledore estaba preocupado, sabía que Granger era lo suficientemente inteligente para responder correctamente, pero el joven Weasley era un verdadero problema.

- Tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos ¿quién fue el que derroto al troll que entro durante su primer año?

- Fue gracias a Ron y a Harry - dijo Hermione sin saber por donde iba la pregunta - ellos acudieron a ayudarme.

- Es cierto, Harry y yo acudimos a los baños donde el troll había acorralado a Hermione.

- Es lo que quería saber ya que entonces el profesor Snape aquí presente se apropio de un troll que no le pertenecía.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Vera señorita Granger, según las leyes de conquista del mundo mágico cuando una persona derrota a una criatura, esa persona puede disponer de esa criatura a su antojo, aquí el profesor Snape tomo los restos del troll sin el consentimiento de los señores Potter y Weasley, lo que quiere decir que las ganancias que obtuvo con el troll, deberían ser entregadas a los que verdaderamente derrotaron al troll.

Ron abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello, eso quería decir que podía recibir una gran cantidad de dinero.

- Según nuestros informes el profesor Snape consiguió un total de diez mil galeones gracias al troll, ese dinero será repartida a el señor Weasley y al señor Potter como debía haber sido.

- Señora Bones - intervino Harry - no necesito ese dinero, por eso como Hermione fue victima del troll quiero que sea ella quien lo reciba.

- Si a la señorita Granger le parece bien no hay problema.

Hermione estaba encantada, ese dinero le ayudaría a conseguir varios libros raros sin necesidad de pedirlos, además, ahora ya no tendría que tener que soportar a Snape, era cierto que no quería ir en contra de Dumbledore, pero no quería volver a tener contacto con el profesor.

- Ya se puede ir Severus Snape - dijo Amelia - el dinero deberá ser entregado en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas o se presentaran cargos.

- Si señora Bones.

El profesor se marcho de lugar complemente indignado, había sido golpeado de una manera que nunca se recuperaría, seguramente la comisión de pociones le quitara su titulo de maestro lo que le impediría poder dar clases, ya no solo de pociones sino de cualquier otra materia por sus antecedentes, todo era culpa de Black, si ese hombre no hubiera abierto la boca durante el juicio nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero se vengaría, ahora más que nada deseaba el regreso del señor tenebroso, ya no le importaba lo que le pasara a Harry Potter, no le importaba que fuera el hijo de Lily, se vengaría como hiciera falta.

La fiesta siguió tranquila, Casiopea y Narcisa se unieron a la fiesta, como la joven iba a ser la profesora de pociones era atosigada por las preguntas de Hermione, por otro lado Ron no estaba nada contento, iba a tener de profesora a la hermana de Draco Malfoy, no le gustaba para nada, pero lo que menos le gustaba era que Harry y Hermione se parecían llevar bien con ella, sabía que Hermione lo hacia para disimular, pero saber que Harry tenía amistad con una Malfoy no le agradaba para nada. Cuando la fiesta termino todos y cada uno se fueron por su lugar, ya se despidieron hasta el momento en que tuvieran que verse en el expreso de Hogwarts, Molly intento sin éxito que Harry pasara alguna noche en la madriguera, pero el joven argumentando que debía prepararse para el inicio escolar se negó, también lo intento Ginny al ver como Harry hablaba con otras chicas sin problemas, quería poder acercase a él y seducirlo pero no sirvió. Ya en Hogwarts le serían suministradas las pociones necesarias.

Severus Snape estaba en su casa completamente indignado, había sido despedido, degradado por completo, noto como Dumbledore se aparecía en el lugar.

- Lo siento Severus, no sabía que pasaría algo así.

- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, Black y Potter no pueden salirse con la suya.

- Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada ¿vas a poder pagar ese dinero?

- Si profesor, tengo suficientes fondos para pagar sin problema, la cuestión ahora es encontrar un trabajo.

- Te ayudare a encontrar algo, te avisare con lo que sea, solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

- Dígame.

- Se que querrás desquitarte de lo que ha pasado, seguramente con la señorita Granger, pero se cuidadoso y no dejes alguna prueba.

- No se preocupe por eso profesor, ya lo tengo todo pensado, pero necesito que me manden mis cosas y mi laboratorio personal con mi investigación.

- Lo tendrás enseguida Severus.

Dumbledore se marcho de allí, al cabo de unos minutos todas las pertenencias de Snape aparecieron en su casa. Decidió trabajar en la poción que estaba gestando, había sido destruido, había caído, pero se levantaría de nuevo, más poderoso que nunca y lo haría en cuanto regresara el señor tenebroso.

Dumbledore regreso a Hogwarts, tenía que informar al profesorado de los cambios en la asignatura de pociones, también tenía entonces que elegir a un nuevo jefe de casa de Slytherin. Todo eran problemas desde que Sirius había sido declarado inocente, los cambios de Harry, los cambios que se estaban forjando en el ministerio y ahora en Hogwarts, debía hacer algo, esperaba que en verdad Lord Voldemort regresara pronto, así el mundo mágico vería que lo necesitaba, que el sería el hombre que llevaría al mundo mágico a su esplendor.

La sala de profesores estaba lleno, solo faltaba el director, muchos de los profesores se preguntaban que había pasado con el profesor Snape, también era curioso ver allí a una joven que no conocían, solo los jefes de casa y Casiopea sabían la verdad. En ese momento entro Dumbledore.

- Gracias por venir, quiero presentarles a la señorita Casiopea Malfoy, será la nueva profesora de pociones.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el profesor Snape? - pregunto la profesora de runas.

- Severus ha tenido que abandonar la escuela por determinados asuntos.

- Albus, di la verdad o la diré yo - dijo Minerva aun enfadada de que el director siguiera defendiendo a tan horrible profesor – digamos que por fin se ha visto que Snape no estaba adecuado para dar clases.

Minerva hablo sobre lo sucedido durante el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, como se había anunciado que Snape no podía seguir siendo profesor del colegio.

- Por fin - dijo Séptima - nunca me he avergonzado tanto de cómo ese hombre manejaba la casa de Slytherin, ahora al menos podremos tener a raya a determinados alumnos que se dan demasiados aires y así devolver a la casa Slytherin a su esplendor.

- Séptima, los demás jefes de casa hemos pensado que tú lo harías a la perfección como jefa de Slytherin, fuiste alumna de la casa y sabes como son las cosas.

- No tengo problema Minerva, solo hay que saber si el director esta de acuerdo.

- Me parece una buena elección - dijo Albus sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa - por otro lado creo que debemos hablar sobre el torneo de los tres magos que se avecina.

Estuvieron hablando durante al menos media hora, como se iban a manejar a los alumnos cuando llegaran las otras dos escuelas, todos los profesores estaban atento salvo uno, el profesor Alastor Moody, antiguo auror que había decidido dar clases de DCAO durante un año como favor a Dumbledore. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que ese hombre no era el verdadero Moody, eran en verdad Barty Crouch Jr. mortifago que se había infiltrado como profesor para llevar a cabo la misión que Lord Voldemort le habían encomendado, hacer que Harry Potter compitiera en el torneo de los tres magos para que luego el joven llegara donde estaba su señor y así que su amo pudiera restaurarse por completo.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba en la mansión Riddle, la mansión que había pertenecido a sus antepasados muggles, debía decir que aunque no le gustaba estar allí era un buen lugar para esconderse, veía como su serpiente Nagini se movía tranquilamente a su alrededor, con el asesinato de un muggle había convertido a su mascota en un Horrocrux, no era lo que tenía planeado, pero Pettigrew le había comentado sobre su antiguo diario y cual había sido su destino, deseaba el momento en que tuviera a Lucius de nuevo entre sus manos, ese hombre pagaría por haber usado un objeto tan valioso en su lucha personal. Su socio Garuda se estaba encargando de reunir a varios aliados, su hombre estaba dentro de Hogwarts, todo iba según sus planes. En ese momento entro Pettigrew con el profeta, era raro, tendría que ser algo importante ya que era tarde, por lo que debía ser una edición especial.

El periódico daba la noticia sobre el despido de Snape, las reacciones en el mundo mágico fueron variadas, desde algunos que apoyaban al profesor de pociones hasta los que saboteados por la enseñanza del hombre habían abandonado la asignatura en los TIMOS. Eso hizo que al día siguiente mucha gente enviara vociferadores al profesor Dumbledore por haber permitido que un hombre así enseñara en Hogwarts.

Eso hizo que lo que quedaban de vacaciones obligaran a Dumbledore a tener que dar varias reuniones para disculparse y hablar con los afectados por el profesor Snape, eso hizo que Harry pudiera entrar en Hogwarts.

Harry había llegado a los exteriores del castillo, entrando por uno de los pasajes secretos llego al colegio, tenía un objetivo, un lugar donde llegar, no sabía como, pero sabía donde ir. Con calma llego al salón comedor, al ser de noche debía tener cuidado de no ser detectado, pero no hubo problemas, llego a su destino sin que nadie le molestara. Vio como de repente los anillos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff se iluminaban, dejando ver un pasadizo secreto que se formaba en el centro del salón comedor, bajo por las escaleras que iban desapareciendo según bajaba, era como si el castillo supiera que no quería ser visto.

Llego a las profundidades del castillo, una gran puerta se encontraba allí debajo, abrió la puerta con calma y entro. De repente una enorme magia recorrió su cuerpo, una magia que lo estaba examinando, como si quisiera saber si debía estar allí. Al momento la magia encendió las velas de la sala, una gran sala con cuatro cuadros que miraban a Harry con curiosidad.

- Un heredero ha llegado - dijo el cuadro de un hombre.

- Bienvenido joven Potter - una mujer hablo - durante mucho tiempo hemos esperado tu llegada.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Estas en la sala de los fundadores, el lugar desde donde nace la magia del castillo, soy Godric Gryffindor.

- Yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Helga Hufflepuff.

- Salazar Slytherin.

Los fundadores de Hogwarts, estaba donde los cuadros de los cuatro fundadores, era increíble.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Estamos conectados al castillo, a todo lo que pasa - dijo Rowena - pero desde hace tiempo no podemos intervenir debido a que ningún heredero ha activado el poder de esta sala.

- Pero ni siquiera soy heredero de sangre, solo lo soy por conquista.

- Lo sabemos, pero hemos visto que eres digno, los años que has pasado aquí, lo que has tenido que vivir y sufrir, pero no hemos podido intervenir para detener a Dumbledore de sus planes.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Con tu poder podremos ver lo que pasa en el castillo e intervenir, detener por completo a Dumbledore.

- Se que parece una locura, pero quiero pedir que no intervengáis - dijo Harry con voz calmada, sorprendiendo a los cuadros - Dumbledore es aún demasiado influyente, con demasiados contactos, para hacerlo caer, tiene que ser de una manera muy fuerte.

- ¿Entonces no quieres que te pasemos el poder para tener control dentro del castillo?

- No he dicho eso, claro que quiero ese poder, pero de tal manera que Dumbledore no sepa que ha perdido el control.

- Es un plan muy inteligente Harry Potter, entonces que el poder este contigo.

Los cuadros se iluminaron, cuatro energías se juntaron en Harry que empezó a asimilar el poder, era un poder increíble, muy superior al que había notado hasta ahora, cuando la energía termino el joven cayo al suelo, pero no por el poder la magia que había recibido, sino por el poder que estaba despertando en él, al haber recibido tanto poder la esencia del sabio de sangre se incremento en él, las venas de sus brazos se veían como su sangre se movía a gran velocidad, al cabo de unos segundos termino y Harry quedo agotado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Soy FAE, parte incubo, parte sabio de sangre, al recibir tanto poder la segunda de mis partes ha despertado, acercándome a mi despertar FAE.

- Un sabio de sangre, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a uno - dijo Godric con algo de nostalgia - no sé si mi viejo amigo seguirá con vida.

- ¿De quien se trata?

- En tu mundo es conocido como el rey sangriento.

- Trick esta vivo, es más, es mi bisabuelo.

- Me alegra oírlo, es un buen hombre, lo que tuvo que hacer fue muy serio, pero ayudo en gran medida.

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente durante varios minutos, el tiempo en el que Harry se recuperaba para poder salir del castillo, ahora tenía control sobre las salas, sobre quien entraba y quien salía del castillo, ya estuviera disfrazado o siendo un animago, noto que muchas salas habían sido quitadas por Dumbledore, ahora sabía que había una sala que permitía saber cuando un alumno era acosado, intimidado o maltratado de alguna manera.

- Es hora de marcharme.

- Gracias a ti ahora podremos comunicarnos con otros cuadros y los fantasmas del colegio.

- Soy yo quien tiene que daros las gracias, ahora podremos detener a Dumbledore de una vez por todas.

Harry entonces se desapareció del castillo, no sabía como pero ahora sabía que podía hacerlo, cuando llego a su habitación se tumbo y en unos instantes se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts y sabía que debía estar preparado, ahora ya solo quedaba esperar, esperar a bien que ganaba la guerra, si Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore o Lord Voldemort. Sería una guerra a tres bandas que cambiaría el mundo mágico y el mundo FAE para bien o para mal.

**Un fin de verano como ningún otro, espero que les haya gustado. Me han sugerido en uno de los reviews sobre el castigo a Snape, a decir verdad ya tengo pensado lo que va pasar. Lo que le ha pasado en el capítulo es solo el principio, al final Snape por sus crímenes será enjuiciado por los Una Mens, la sociedad que rige a los FAE son brutales con sus castigos y me parecen los correctos para dar el castigo final al hombre. Aun tengo dudas si con Dumbledore hacer lo mismo, acepto sugerencias para el castigo al viejo.**

**El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo antes de que acabe el mes, no puedo prometerlo ya que entre el trabajo y que quiero tomar unos días de vacaciones a lo mejor no me da tiempo, pero si prometo intentarlo. Nos vemos, saludos a todos.**


End file.
